Books and Brawns
by littlechick2013
Summary: Ground zero makes a bad first impression to a quirkless Librarian who can surprisingly handle her own in a fight,he doesn't care much after but he soon finds out that she is a hero in the eyes of his god-daughter. Inevitably they butt heads with each other and ignore each other, but a mischievous 4 year old has other ideas. Though a shadow lingers from her past in seek of revenge.
1. Chapter 1

It was like any other day for Mio Mochizuki. After a long Friday of restocking books from little crotch goblins who ran rampant in her library. She treated herself by buying her favorite ice cream from the grocery store. It was a long day; she deserved a break from her diet. It was getting dark and the streets by the store got dangerous at this time of day, especially for a quirkless woman like herself.

Though Mio never felt any fear that she would be a victim of an attack. She felt that it might be inevitable as she looked like such an easy target of only being 5 ft tall, even her heels didn't help with her height. Though her aura did give off a 'Don't fuck with me.' vibe. She tried many ways to look intimidating in her work attire. It took trial and error, but she soon pulled off the scary librarian look at the age of 28 that no one wanted to approach.

She was always prepared to be attacked, but today she was exhausted, and she just wanted to get home and relax. She was only a block away from her apartment when she heard the tell-tale sound of someone running towards her from behind. It was followed by the sound of what she could describe as human barking.

"GET BACK HERE YOU PIECE OF SHIT!"

She turned around and a man who was wearing an iconic black ski mask grabbed her around her waist and she felt something press against her neck.

"S-Stay back! O-Or I will slit her throat!" the masked individual stuttered.

'So, it's a knife on my neck.' Mio thought with calmness no ordinary individual should have. She looked at the barking hero who came to a stop when he realized that she was now a hostage.

She had to admit that he did look handsome with the cocky grin he sported, and she had internally nodded her head in appreciation at the muscles his outfit accentuated.

"Fucking coward. Using a fucking extra as a shield." Mio raised her eyebrow at the title the angry blonde gave her.

"I s-swear! Come any closer and she dies!" Mio just wanted to sigh in frustration at her attacker. 'Guys a fucking wimp. I just want to eat my fucking ice cream.' she thought.

"Don't have anywhere to go stupid!" the blonde started to take a step forward.

Mio felt the man who grabbed her press knife more firmly against her and his left arm was still around her waist, but not her arms. Time for a distraction, then attack.

"Young man what did you do to get this other gentleman so irate?" she calmly asked her attacker.

The angry blonde and her attacker both looked at her like she grew an extra head, which really shouldn't be a surprise since they live in the generation of quirks.

"S-Shut up nobody was talking to you." her attacker gripped her firmly and she wasn't really amused that his arms was going a little higher than her waist.

"Can you not bring me into your silly squabble. I just want to get home and eat some ice cream. I don't have time for children and petty fights." she sighed as she covertly moved her left hand behind her back.

"Look crazy glasses. Just shut up and let me handle this." she just stared at the blonde as he growled at her.

"You're too slow." she glared back at him and he looked at her confused.

He was about to yell again but the high-pitched cry of her attacker made him stop.

It was quick but also painful. Once her hand was in a somewhat ready position, she let go of her groceries in her right hand and gave her attackers package a painful squeeze with her left.

The knife on her throat would have injured her, if not for her right hand quickly grabbing the attacker's wrist and squeezing a painful pressure point.

His grip on the knife was loosened and she felt that he was hunched slightly forward from the pain in his crotch.

'Perfect setting.' she grinned as she grabbed the knife and swung her head back harshly. It hurt a bit and she knew her tight bun was now messed up, but the back of her head connected to the attacker's face with a satisfying crunch.

She took a hasty step away from the attacker and turned around in a fighting stance with the knife she grabbed.

It turned out to be unnecessary since the guy was just groveling on the ground in pain.

"Well that was anticlimactic." she sighed then turned to a shocked faced blonde. "Pomeranian-san, you got this right? I abhor cleaning other people's messes, so I'll be going." she flung the knife to the ground and grabbed her groceries. She would have gone further but she was grabbed again roughly by her arm. She glared at the enraged blonde who seemed to be steaming. "What now?" she was starting to really lose her temper, but she calmed herself by readjusting her glasses on her face.

"You have to stay for questioning." he stated but she could obviously tell he was lying.

"No, I don't. That's only if I used a quirk and it had to be put on record that it was used for self-defense. Did you see me use a quirk?" She had to crane her neck a little since he did tower over her by a lot, but she didn't back down.

"Well no but-" she cut him off. "Then there is no reason for me to be here any longer. Pomeranian-san." She smirked as his glare seemed to intensify. She shrugged out of his grip and started to walk away. "My name is fucking Ground zero! Fucking extra!"

She didn't even bother having decorum anymore as she refused to turn around. "And I don't give a fuck!" she yelled back as she flipped him the bird.

* * *

(Later)

Bakugou was in the work locker room undressing with a frown on his face. It would seem like the norm for the explosive hero but this time it seemed that the 28-year-old pro seemed to be in darker spirits.

'Fucking secretary looking ass, had the nerve to talk shit like that!' he thought in anger as he slammed his locker so hard that he startled others there.

"Fucking dumbass didn't even try to use her quirk." he grumbled to himself. The sound of his phone ringing stopped him from his inner tirade.

"What?!" he yelled into the phone.

"K-Kachan? Is now a bad time?" the voice of his green haired rival just irked him more.

"What the fuck do you want deku?"

"W-well chako's dad is sick and she wants to go visit them." he stuttered.

"Get to the fucking point nerd!" katsuki growled.

"A-Ah yes. Well since she's still recovering herself from her recent fight, I'll be going with her. We were wondering if you can watch over kaida for the weekend?"

"Why the hell aren't you taking her with you?" he sighed in frustration.

"Because she has a reading class at the library on Saturday's. I told her she can skip but she's insistent on going. I was going to ask my mother but-" katsuki soon heard a scuffle over the phone and another voice trying to overpower deku's. Soon that other voice won.

"Uncle kachan! I wanna stay with you and eat spicy curry! And-and watch you kick bad guy butt!" the high voice of kaida penetrated through the phone.

Despite his tough exterior he did have a soft spot for the small four-year-old.

"Kid. don't you want to visit your grandma?" katsuki tried to weasel out of it.

"No! I-I wanna be with uncle kachan!" he could start to hear the beginning of a cry fest and became flustered. "Shi-Fine you can stay with me this weekend. Just don't start crying." and like a switch was turned she did a 180. "Yay! See you soon Uncle Kachan! Here's your phone daddy!"

The phone was silent for a second but katsuki could hear the mirth in dekus voice. "She got you again kachan."

"Whatever shitty nerd! Just drop the little gremlin at my place in 30 minutes." he groaned as he knew as well that he had been duped by a four year old.

"I think it's cute that she wants to be with her god-father all the time." deku snickered through the phone.

"Hey! I only agreed to that because it sounded cool!" Katsuki's face turned red and he was thankful that he was already in his apartment building so no one could see his face.

"Sure kachan. It had nothing to do with the fact that her first word was 'kacha' while you were holding her. I remember that was the first time you cried like a baby." deku couldn't help but let out a full-blown laugh.

"You're very brave right now you shity nerd. What makes you think that I won't kill you and she live with me from now on."

"Hmm, didn't think that far ahead. I'll stop. See you soon kachan"

Katsuki shook his head in and couldn't help but chuckle at the stupidity of their friendship. Of course, it took some time, and it was rocky as hell after graduation. Hell, katsuki wanted nothing to do with the shity nerd, but when he got called by a bar to pick up the nerd. Things changed.

* * *

(flashback)

_Katsuki was in the middle of a good dream about icy-hot getting his ass kicked by Kota when he was four. Odd, but it was still funny as hell. Kota was going for the winning move, but the loud ringing made the vision start to fade._

_He was not a fan of getting woken up and he looked at his alarm clock and scowled when it showed that it was one in the morning. The ringing continued and he glared at the unknown number. Normally he would ignore it if it wasn't work or someone in his contacts, but he wanted to give this asshole a piece of his mind._

"_Who the fuck do you think you are to wake me up?!" he shouted into his phone._

"_I-I-I'm s-sorry to b-bother you sir, but hero deku wrote your number on his napkin saying that you were his point of contact for an emergency. He's, well...hero deku here is very intoxicated and we can't get into his phone to call someone. Can you help us sir?"_

_It took katsuki bakugou a second to comprehend what he was just told as it sounded absolutely ridiculous. _

"_Who do you take me for? An idiot? There is no way that shity nerd would ask for my help unless he wanted to die. He probably wrote the wrong number."_

"_W-well sir he told me to call you afterwards he started crying heavily and we don't know what to do."_

_Katsuki groaned and wanted to facepalm. 'That sounded like deku alright.' he thought._

"_Fine. Where the hell are you calling from?"_

_~15 minutes later~_

_Katsuki was not expecting to see his rival in the hero industry to look like this. He knew that deku has and will always be a crybaby, but this was a new level of pathetic that he has never seen._

_Deku was heavily drunk and forgone using the sake cups and went straight for the bottle. He counted and he was slightly impressed that the nerd was still even awake. Though deku was muttering and crying in between swigs of the sake bottle._

'_What the fuck?' was Katsuki's first thought._

_Once Izuku realized that katsuki was in the room he immediately froze, before he started crying harder than before._

"_Oi you fucking nerd! Get your ass up and go home!" he stomped over and smacked the greenete across the head._

"_K-kachan! I fucked up! I'm such a fucking idiot!" deku decided to just let his head rest on the table and not get up. Katsuki was just a bit unnerved that the nerd was swearing which he rarely does._

_He sighed as he sat next to his rival and gestured to the matrons that he needed some privacy._

_Once alone, he grabbed the bottle that izuku was reaching for and placed it away._

"_What's going on nerd? Why didn't you just get round-face to pick your sorry ass up?"_

"_H-Hic! She doesn't know I-I'm here. I don't want her to know and make her sad."_

"_What the fuck did you do this time?" Katsuki decided if he was going to talk with the nerd he might as well have a sip of sake._

"_Ochako's pregnant." deku mumbled and katsuki froze for a second before he poured another cup of sake and chugged it. Then promptly hit deku the hardest he could in the face without killing the nerd._

"_Are you fucking kidding me? You're acting like it's the end of the fucking world? For fuck sake what's the damn problem? You idiots are already married dumbass. What did you think would happen eventually?!"_

_Izuku rubbed his cheek and looked a mild bit sober than before, before he glared back at katsuki. "You don't understand! Because of me, t-they might be q-quirkless. I can't bear for my child to go through that! Not to mention because I stupidly strived to be the number one hero, puts a target on my child to all villains! I'm such a fucking idiot! When Ochako told me, I had to hide the fact that I'm fucking panicking!" Izuku started gripping his own hair in frustration._

_Katsuki for once was at a loss for words. He felt a small pang of guilt as he was the main reason Deku would feel that way if his kid did end up quirkless. He also had a point about his kid being a target, it was the main reason that pros never really had kids or retire when they do start a family. He frowned at the thought of deku retiring early just because he was having a kid with round-face._

_He growled at the nerd as he gripped him firmly by the shoulders and looked him in the eyes._

"_You listen here nerd. Who gives a fuck if your spawn doesn't have a damn quirk? Yeah shit will be hard but since you've been through that shit I'm sure you know how to handle it. And don't you dare think about quitting being a hero just because you knocked up round-face. You're the first one to have a kid in the group and you have a shit load of allies (friends). Do you honestly think your kid won't be safe? Don't underestimate us you fuck-tard!" Katsuki huffed._

_Izuku was frozen and wide-eyed at his childhood friend, who was actually trying to encourage him. "Ka-kachan?"_

"_If you tell anyone what I just said I will deny it then kill you. Understand nerd?" Katsuki turned a bit red when he realized that he essentially said something nice to the nerd._

_Izuku nodded his head but he had one more problem he had to figure out. If something happened to him and ochako, who would take care of his child? He had great friends, but he started muttering the pro and cons of each individual of overseeing his child. _

"_Even wasted you still fucking mutter. Figures. Look, let's get you home. I only scared the matrons long enough to leave us alone for a while, but they want you out soon." katsuki nudged izuku out of his muttering._

_Izuku blinked at Katsuki and stared at him like he discovered the answer to life. Katsuki felt like he should just forget the nerd and book it before it was too late. He didn't like that look._

"_Kachan. If something happens to me or ochako. I want you to take care of my child." izuku bluntly stated and Katsuki looked at deku like he lost his freaking mind._

"_Yeah you had too much to drink. I'm getting you home now." he sighed as he started pulling deku up to his feet._

"_I'm serious kachan. You would be the perfect candidate. Please?" _

"_You're out of your mind, you know that?"_

"_Look, if something happens and you take care of my child, no one will dare try to target them. Everyone knows that you are vicious when it comes to protecting those you care about, don't deny it." Izuku cut katsuki off before he could refute._

"_Besides, whatever you might say or deny. You are my best friend and the one I trust the most to protect my child. Please?" izuku asked with pleading eyes._

_Katsuki looked at war with himself, so to convince him more izuku smirked as he added. "Besides, doesn't the term 'The Godfather' sound cool to you?" Knowing kanchans weakness of sounding foreboding and cool appealed to the blonde._

_Katsuki glared at his rival as he knew that he just got played but he sighed in exasperation._

"_Fine! But The kid is calling me 'Lord explosion murder' when it could talk!" he barked._

_Deku just gave him his iconic smile even though it looked dopier from drinking so much. _

_After returning Izuku home and getting berated by a pregnant uravity, things returned to normal for the explosive blonde. Sure, getting random phone calls from the nerd or text updates on how the kid was developing was annoying, but he just shrugged it since it was something he knew the nerd would do. When he got the sonogram pic it didn't really phase him, but the text that followed it made him still for a second._

"_They told us the gender! It's a girl! I'm having a baby girl kachan!" the text read._

_Katsuki was sure that if izuku used his quirk to text as fast as he muttered it might break his phone. He knew the nerd was freaking out. _

_He would never admit it, but he was happy for the nerd and was kind of honored that deku chose him to be the godfather. He would never admit that he secretly bought some toys and diapers and sent them as a gift to them before they had their shower he refused to attend to. there was a time that Deku stopped sending him status updates, but he was told later that he was on a short term mission and phones didn't work where he was at._

_After that, time seemed to move fast as he soon got a text during a boring meeting that round-face was in labor and they were at the hospital._

_He really wanted to be there, but it didn't feel right and not to mention he couldn't get out of the damn meeting. He decided that he would visit tomorrow._

_It was in the middle of the night when he received a text with a picture of Izuku holding a pink bundle in his arms._

"_Welcome to the world Kaida Midoriya born October 30 21xx."_

_It was clear to see that the squirt had her father's hair and mother's cheeks. He just lightly chuckled as he was going to see the squirt in the morning._

_When deku handed him his daughter he froze in fear that if he moved that he could hurt her. She was so small and fragile in his arms, he got scared when she started moving around in his arms. He adjusted the blanket on her and was stopped but a tiny hand gripping his finger in a strong grip. He looked up and the surprise must have registered on his face because Izuku could only chuckle. "Yeah. She's a strong one. She's saying hi to her uncle." he smirked at the flustered look of the blonde. It was rare that he got to see kachan like this, so he was going to milk it for it's worth._

"_Remember we agreed that she will call me lord explosion murder when she could talk." he grumbled as he started getting comfortable with the bundle in his arms._

_Izuku and Ochako could only chuckle at the pouting blonde._

_Said blonde had spent more time with his goddaughter more than he expected over time. There were times that he was scolded by deku that he shouldn't spoil her or that he needs to know that he can say no to her._

_Many were surprised that the child was not scared of his abrasive nature or his yelling. She would just giggle and laugh whenever the blonde would yell, or his quirk sparked whenever he threatened someone (Todoroki)._

_It was when she was nearing one and he stopped at deku's house to pick her up for his day to baby-sit, that she surprised him and her parents._

_She was in deku's arms when he walked into his kitchen and she beamed her biggest smile._

"_Look who's here? It's uncle kachan!" Deku danced her around playfully and she giggled as she reached her baby arms towards katsuki who was more than happy to carry her. He was about to do his own routine greeting but they all froze when she brokenly spoke. "Kacha!"_

_Katsuki's eyes were blown wide. "W-what did you say squirt?" he looked at the child in her vivid green eyes._

"_Kacha! Kacha! Kacha!" she started babbling happily in the attention._

_Not a dry eye in the room except for her._

_Deku was crying that his baby girls' first word wasn't daddy and he was slightly depressed._

_Ochako was laughing so hard she was crying from her husband's state. Sure, she was a bit peeved that she didn't say mommy, but this outcome was priceless. Especially seeing the face katsuki was making._

_Katsuki bakugou was crying heavily like a 'midoriya' and the tears weren't stopping. Kaida was confused as she never saw her uncle make that face so in her baby knowledge, she patted his cheek and babbled 'kacha' again to him._

_He pulled her in a hug and his face was completely red in embarrassment. "Why do you have to be so dang cute kid?"_

_As much as he threatened deku that if he ever told a soul about him crying, it was still spread around to all his old classmates. He threatened deku but he should have sent the same message to ochako as she had video evidence from her phone that she spread to everyone._

_Despite him spending time with his goddaughter, she was still kept a secret from the media. The media knew she existed but had no idea what she looked like. Katsuki planned to keep it that way, as he would make sure no one ever harmed his little dragon._

Once Deku brought Kaida to his apartment, he chuckled as he saw the little trouble macker actually tuckered herself out in excitement to see him. She was quickly laid to sleep in the guest bedroom (AKA her room) Izuku booked it out of there in fear of katsuki's wrath from the teasing earlier.

As katsuki was about to lay in bed his mind did slightly linger on the woman who could surprisingly handle her own for her size. He just scoffed at himself for even letting it bother him anymore. She was just an extra who he will probably never see again.

* * *

~Mio residence~

"Haaaahhh! Nothing like a glass of milk after a hot shower." she said out loud to no one, well no one human.

"Yip!" a small snout popped out of the blanket on her couch.

"Want a berry kohi?" She took a berry from her fridge.

The sound of a treat made the small creature zoom into the kitchen and wag its tail like a dog.

Mio just chuckled as she threw the blueberry into the air and her cute little grey fox snatched it with ease.

She giggled as the fox tried to paw at her leg for another treat which she gladly did. She sat down on her couch to go throw her schedule for the library when she noticed that she had e-mail notification.

She sighed as she recognized the id as she opened it.

_Dear Ms. Mio Mochizuki,_

_New Intel has arrived in our surveillance that the villain 'Reaper' has been spotted in Hong Kong china. I felt it was prudent to inform you given the history you have had in the past with 'Reaper.' There is no need to be alarmed as we are monitoring air and water traffic to quickly detain him. I understand that you are retired, and I respect that, though I still implore you to rethink my offer. You were an incredible asset to the team, and It has not gone unnoticed that you still associate with your previous comrades. Though given the threat level of 'Reaper', it would behoove you to minimize any interaction with your old comrades._

_Have a pleasant day_

_President security command _

_of foreign affairs._

_Itachi Yami._

Mio glared at the email, and if looks can kill her computer would be dust.

'Fucking prick! Like hell I'll stop talking to my brothers. Fucking piece of shit has never even held a gun in his life. What makes him think I would be scared that Reaper finds me. Like he would even recognize me either way.' she thought as she looked at the picture frame on her coffee table. It was a group picture of four tall men in military garb all armed with rifles. She herself was also in the picture in the center dressed similarly to the men but in black. She didn't have a rifle like the men, but she had a side arm and what looked to be a sword strapped to her back. Her arms were crossed in front of her as she sported a cocky grin with her dark shades. She chuckled as she knew that she dwarfed in comparison to the men, but she didn't look any less deadly.

She got up to look out her window of the city skyline.

"He's not going to be stopped in china." Her pet fox seemed to sense his master mood and gave a sad yip in reply. "Don't worry kohi. If he tries to get revenge, it'll will be the last thing he does. No mercy this time." she glared out into the distance.

* * *

**Now this idea came to my head on the spur of the moment and I feel it has promise. Now please keep you reviews either for questions or positive reactions. You don't have anything nice to say than don't review. simple as that.**

**-M**


	2. Chapter 2

You know that feeling you have when you feel a presence near you or that you're being watched, even when you're asleep. Katsuki Bakugou was feeling that right now. He could sense someone one in his room watching. He groggily opened his eyes and two green orbs were looking back at him, very close to his face on the side of the bed.

No one could ever say that being woken up like that wouldn't startle them, Katsuki was no exception. In an almost unmanly scream he jumped away from the large green orbs and fell off on the other side of his bed.

He laid on his back panting and registering where he was at. The sound of giggles on the bed he was previously on made him frown quickly. He looked up and Kaida was sitting innocently on the bed looking over him and giggling at his expense.

"You think that's funny you little gremlin?! You could have given me a heart-attack!" He tried to make her feel sorry for her action, but Kaida definitely had a mix of her parent's personality. Deku's smarts and round-faces quick wit at remarks. Blend that and you get a mischievous clever tiny demon, who enjoys scaring him close to death and not giving a damn about it.

He can't count how many times she decided to jump off his bookshelf to see if she can float like her mother, and for him to catch her every time, usually painfully.

He groaned as he decided that he still wasn't ready for the day, so he just pulled the blankets that were on the floor around him and cocooned himself.

"Uncle Kachan! It's time to get up! Remember what uncle shark said. 'Suns out! Guns out!'" She mimicked how Kirishima would flex his muscles stupidly.

"Kaida. Why are you up so early?" he looked at his alarm clock and groaned as it was only 7:15.

"I'm too happy for class today. Ms. Mio is going to bring a new book from her own library, and read it to us!" the child jumped on his bed like a hyper bunny.

"Tch! Fine! Go brush your teeth, and I'll be checking if you really did it so don't try to be sneaky." he mock glared at the child but she only smiled happily at his glare.

Once she walked out of his room he sagged back into his bed. Here he was. The number 2 hero at the young age of 28 and in the midst of creating his own agency. Being easily pushed around by a four year old girl.

It seemed karma had a funny way of punishing him.

He huffed haggardly as he picked himself off the bed and got himself ready for the day.

He was finishing up and brushing his teeth when the little gremlin showed her presence once more. "Uncle Kachan! I made you breakfast today!" She gripped his pant leg and shook it in excitement.

Katsuki was far from excited though as he paled at the thought at what his kitchen looked like. The last time she tried to make him breakfast which was burnt toast and a carrot, she single handedly destroyed his kitchen for her endeavor to even reach the bread.

"Really? What did you make today squirt." he just sighed as it was a lost cause to even bother with the impending doom ahead.

"Hurry up! Hurry up! _**Vamos! Vamos!"**_ she started pulling his hand and making him follow.

He was following obediently but he was confused on the last phrase that kaida yelled. "Kaida? Was that a different language?" and she let his hand go as she dramatically presented the table with two bowls of cereal and a milk carton on the table. He made a glance at his kitchen and it surprisingly didn't look that bad.

She caught the look of surprise and she giggled again as she loved the many faces her uncle would only show her.

"Yup yup!" Kaida answered his first question. "When Ms. Mio was outside, she was yelling at her phone saying _**Vamos! Vamos! **_She was watching something and she jumped up and down smiling."

Katsuki nodded his head in understanding as he could only guess it was a chant or something for a sports team.

"I asked her what it meant and she told me it means 'go'. She's super nice and she told me that if I pick something up that's not mine, that I should put it back in its proper place. She's also teaching me numbers and letters!" Kaida's eyes seemed to sparkle when she talked about this Mio woman and Katsuki was mildly interested. Kaida rarely likes anybody and adults and kids tend to feel intimidated by her, as she was extremely blunt for a child. Though he was probably to blame for that.

"I see, well i guess I'll be meeting her today then. What time is your reading class then?" Katsuki took a sip of his coffee.

"Nine" was a simple answer but Katsuki almost choked on his coffee as he noticed the time and it was 8:20. It took 35 minutes to get to the Musutafu library, but that was on weekdays. It was Saturday, and transportation was definitely going to be packed in the morning commute.

"Fu-! Get your shoes on squirt or we'll be late!" he ran towards the front door and grabbed his wallet, phone and keys. The greente wasn't too far behind and had her shoes ready and on quick.

"Ok kiddo. We're already late but were going to take the alternate route instead." he huffed as he picked her up and made her wrap her arms around his neck. He booked it to the elevator but instead of pushing the down button they were in route to the roof.

Once there he looked the child in the eye and spoke very slowly and clearly. "Kaida, we are going to be jumping a lot. Hang on to my neck and don't let go. Tell me if your arms get tired and I'll stop. Do you understand?"

He hadn't took Kaida roof jumping before as she was too small and now he was just concerned that she fell while they were in the air. He expected maybe some apprehension, but instead the four year old looked like Katsuki gave her, her Christmas gift early.

"Yes uncle Kachan! Here I'll get on your back instead" she oddly maneuvered to his back and latched on like a koala. "Onwards!" she commanded like he was a sled dog.

"Cheeky brat." he chuckled, as he sped ahead towards their destination.

* * *

Mio wasn't a big fan of waking up early especially on a Saturday, but she made a promise and she always keeps them.

She was in auto mode after her morning shower. Hair tightly pulled into a bun and glasses placed squarely on her face. She looked herself over the mirror and nodded her head in satisfaction. Personally she never really liked the straight lace look but she highly doubted anyone would take her seriously with her baby face unless she looked appealing and older.

She bound her breast as she found out very quickly that just because female heroes are well endowed, doesn't mean that they make civilian clothes the same way. Being her size she could never find clothes appropriate for work unless she shaped her body to be small unappealing and as flat as possible. She brushed any wrinkles that were on her skirt and adjusted the last button on her gray vest waistcoat. It was slightly form fitting but it still screamed 'I'm too busy and professional for tomfoolery.' she still had a knife strapped to her thigh just in case for emergencies as she didn't want another incident like last night.

"Perfect. Anything else I'm missing Kohi?" She looked up at the 9 foot tree den she had in the corner for Kohi.

The gray fox looked at her and yipped in reply and went back to his den to nap.

"Alright then." She grabbed her purse and keys from her kitchen counter as she looked around to double check if she had everything.

"**Yip!"** she looked down and chuckled as Kohi was holding a children book gently in his jaw.

"Thank you Kohi. Here's a treat.' She smiled as she threw a blueberry in the air for him to catch.

"I'll be back soon my kit, it's only a half day." She rubbed his head affectionately and he returned the affection by rubbing his fur on her legs as much as possible. Marking her with his scent so predators wouldn't dare hurt her.

Once she made it to the first floor she smiled a bit at the beautiful summer morning. It was only a three block walk to her work and she was patting herself on the back for the wise choice in living arrangements. No need for public transport or unnecessary chatter from annoying people.

She looked at her watch and noted that she was 15 minutes early. 'Oh well. Early is on time and on time is late.' she mused to herself.

The biggest perk of being the head Librarian is that she was allowed to appoint someone else to get the library up and running before she even got there. It was also a hassle checking the computers are operational and the bookshelves organized and not a hazard to little evil crouch goblins.

She loved kids a lot, she just didn't like how some parents thought the library was a daycare. Little demons would think it's a jungle gym and try to climb the shelves. She knew that the evil demons were scared of her and would behave the first half of the day, but since it's only her half day. She did feel pity for her staff, as they still had issues with a few kids.

Once she entered the doors the scent of coffee and books soothed her to the soul.

"Mio-san! I'm almost done! I just got three computers left, oh and the coffee should be done. Get your caffeine game on girl!" the voice of a very bubbly teen penetrated the entire building as it wasn't very big in the first place.

Mio chuckled as she walked towards her office and placed her purse down and made her way back towards the front desk where a small pot of coffee finished brewing.

"Any glitches I need to know about?" Mio called back to the previous voice as she poured herself a cup and added her creamer.

"Nope. System is running smoothly and I did a virus sweep. They are all ready to go. So anything crazy in your boring life?" A blonde haired teen whose curls seemed untamable came around the corner with a small work apron on her waist. She walked behind the desk and excitedly hugged the Librarian. Mio was prepared for the hug as she already set her cup down to save her precious coffee.

"Not really Amber-chan. A guy tried to use me as a hostage last night against a hero, but the hero took forever to actually do anything. Ugh! I don't understand how people like heroes so damn much. Their nothing but spoiled barking bitches. I admit that a few are ok, but that's only a small handful."

"Oh my god! Are you okay. The guy didn't hurt you did he?!" Amber started inspecting Mio up and down and made her spin to show the rest of herself off.

"Amber-Chan, I'm fine. The guy was a total joke. So was the dumb hero who tried to save me. The guy may look good, but he kept barking like a Pomeranian who doesn't get enough attention." Mio waved off her inspection and went back to her coffee.

Amber seemed to sigh but then her mood quickly changed to glee instantly.

"Wait were you checking a hero out? As in inspecting the goods?" Amber looked too happy at the thought so Mio had to nip it in the bud quickly. "Amber-Chan, I'm eternally single and choosing it that way, but I'm not blind. Now don't you have 'return books' to shelve? I have to get ready for the tykes later." she shooed with her hand.

"Alright boss-lady, but we're not done with this conversation. I know a really handsome homeroom teacher of mine who also likes quiet, solitude time with books, ripped, and he's single ready to mingle.`` Amber walked backwards to her station in an attempt to change Mio's mind.

Mio at this started shredding recyclable paper. "Wha? I'm sorry Amber-chan! I-I can't hear you!" she cupped her ear dramatically.

Amber just laughed as she gave up for now and walked away.

Mio smiled and looked at the time. '8:12? Got 18 minutes till the doors open and about 45 minutes till its reading time. She thought as she started getting everything set up for her patrons.

~40 minutes later~

"Okay, Okay everyone settle down. Sit in your spots while I do roll call." she got the attention of the children quickly as her voice carried a no-nonsense tone.

They all sat down in their spots and waited quietly.

"Okay." she smiled as she sat down in her chair and called the names of the children on her list.

"Akira?" "Here."

"Arata?" "Here."

"Cho?" "Here."

"Ema?" "Here."

"Hanako?" "Here."

"Hoshi?" "Here."

"Kaida?" silence.

Mio looked up and Kaida who was her brightest wasn't there. It concerned her a bit since she personally knew her father and he would have told her ahead of time if she couldn't make it. 'I'll just call after roll call just in case.' she thought as she was about to continue but she soon heard a snooty remark. "Oh no Burokkori is not here? I bet she's too scared to come back because she doesn't have a quirk yet."

It was a mumble but it was heard by Mio clearly.

"Ema. I will not tolerate name calling in this reading class. If i ever find out that you are name calling or bullying Kaida. I will personally talk to your parents and drop you from the class. Do I make myself clear young lady?"

Ema actually paled as she thought Mio didn't hear her, but she nodded her head in understanding.

Mio nodded her head in satisfaction as she continued on with the roll call.

She still had a few minutes till they were about to start so she excused herself and asked another staff member to watch the kids while she made a phone call outside on her cell.

She went through her contacts and found 'Midoriya-san' and pressed 'call'.

It rang and she didn't have to wait very long thankfully as the line was answered.

"_Mio-san? What can I do for you? Did something happen to Kaida at the reading session? Did someone pick on her? Is she-"_

"Midoriya-san! Please take a breath." she stopped him in his tirade.

"_I'm sorry about that."_ he apologized.

"It's alright, but I was actually calling in concern of Kaida. Is Ochako-san dropping her off? I can hold off the reading a bit if they are stuck in traffic." Mio paced outside the front entrance. She heard something that sounded like a jet engine or plane starting up. She couldn't describe it, but it was closer than she expected if it was a plane.

"_Ochacko is with me, her father is ill and we are visiting her parents. Wait. She's not there?"_ his question raised alarms bells in her head.

"No. Is someone else with her? No one has called saying that she wasn't coming. `` The noise that distracted her earlier was getting louder.

"_What's that noise?"_

"I think it's a low flying plane Midoriya-san. Is there a number I can call to se-" the noise was getting very close and so was the yell from a child following it. She looked up in time to see a man jump off a building across the street from the library and use whatever quirk that came from his hands, to propel him across the street and towards the Library.

Mio jumped a step back as his landing zone was exactly where she was standing two seconds prior.

There in front of her stood a spiky blonde haired man, panting and sweating from what looked like a strenuous leap. He looked moderately comfortable in his attire as he was wearing black loose sweatpants and a black tank shirt that showed off his impressive muscles in her eyes. His red eyes were piercing her in place, but she felt that she's seen them before, and the look of his surprise solidified her thought.

" Ms. Mio! We made it! Uncle Kachan flew here from home! It was so much fun!"

Katsuki and Mio turned to the voice that was connected to the blondes back.

The four year old jumped off and her hair was extremely messy and wind swept, but other than that she looked fine.

Katsuki looked back at Mio then back at Kaida and pointed at the Librarian in surprise. "This is Ms. Mio the you were talking about?! The crazy secretary?!"

'That voice!' Mio recognized immediately. "Pomeranian-san?!" She pointed back in surprise.

The voice of deku yelling through Mio's phone made them halt before they could start their verbal lash at each other.

"_**WHAT DO YOU MEAN KACHAN FLEW WITH KAIDA FROM HIS APARTMENT?! MIO-SAN, DID YOU JUST CALL KACHAN A POMERANIAN?! DO YOU TWO KNOW EACH OTHER?! WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON OVER THERE?!"**_

The only one to respond quickly was Kaida as she cheekily grinned. "Daddy, you have to put a dollar in the swear jar!"

* * *

Burokkori- means broccoli in Japanese

* * *

_**Alright hopefully you guys like this chapter. please leave a review it brightens my day.**_

_**-M**_


	3. Chapter 3

Izuku yelling through the phone at the two adults caught her off guard.

This was very unsettling. She always was prepared for the majority of anything. From entitled parents to a possible villain attack on her library.

Mio was still trying to wrap her head around the fact that her brightest and sweetest student was even associated with the dumb Pomeranian hero from last night.

"Ms mio? Are we late to the class?" kaida's voice stopped her inner beratement.

She looked down at the child who looked concerned that she was in trouble.

"Oh! No, no sweetie. Your father just surprised me with his potty mouth, which I will talk to him about." A choking sound could barely be heard through the phone, but she heard it.

"Why don't you wait inside for a second while I talk to Mr. Kachan." She covered her laugh with a slight cough.

"Oki-doki! Bye Uncle kachan!" kaida waved as she ran full speed to the library.

Mio watched the child enter and she turned to the glaring red face of the 'Uncle kachan.'.

She just smirked at him, as his glare wasn't even intimidating in the slightest.

She raised the phone back to her ear to talk to Izuku and she had a slight hope that the blonde would take it as an obvious, 'you can leave now' gesture.

"Well Midoriya-san, I see the issue at hand. I must remind you though that you must be aware of your surroundings when using that language. You understand perfectly, yes?"

"_Y-yes Mio-san. Um? If possible can I talk to kachan?"_

She looked behind her and the steaming blonde had his arms crossed with his foot tapping impatiently. This time he smirked at her when her face turned sour as he was still there and looked to be not leaving any time soon.

She rolled her eyes and sighed. "Mr. Kachan, Midoriya-san wishes to speak with you." She was about to hand him her phone but she swiped back and this time glared at him. "Please refrain from damaging my phone." then placed it in his open palm.

Both adults glared at each other as he raised the phone up.

"What the fuck do you want you shitty nerd?"

Mio really wanted to just deck the idiot as he just ignored the reprimand she just gave Midoriya earlier.

"_Do I want to know why my daughter was flying in the air with you?" _Katsuki couldn't help but smirk as he could just picture deku giving him his best glare.

"You never told me the time this dumb class was supposed to start, you idiot. Kaida decided to tell me around 8:20. So it was either to be late and make her sad or be on time and she has messy hair. She's fine you damn nerd. She loved it." he huffed.

"_I'll let this slide for now, but you could have just called the library and said you were going to be late. Mio-san is very accommodating to kaida's education, which by the way. Do you two know each other?"_

"No! She's just some extra who needed her ass to be saved last night."

"I beg to differ you walking fire-craker! I saved myself! I didn't need no pompous little pomeranian who is all bark and no bite to save me!" Mio stomped forward into his area bubble.

Izuku was able to hear the insult from the Librarian and he couldn't hold in the laugh.

"Deku you shut up! And you! I am not a damn pomeranian, and my bite hurts like hell you damn extra. I'm not the one who got caught by some mugger so easily now was I?"

Mio just sneered at him. "Though it was your fault I got caught in the first place. If you would have caught the guy faster than I wouldn't have been in that situation. Furthermore, I wouldn't have to tolerate your big talk to that wimpy mugger. So much for a hero who can't even out run a simple mugger. My, are heroes really that inadequate with basic running stamina? Or are you a special case Pomeranian-san?"

Izuku was overhearing the whole thing and he wasn't even going to try and stop this argument. Katsuki was getting burned left and right. It was priceless. He was definitely telling ochacko about this.

"Want to die you fucking secretary smart-ass?" he really wanted to kill her it seemed, even if she was a civilian.

"Aww, you ran out of insults I see. I'm not surprised your vocabulary is deplorable! How about you actually pick up a book and increase your vocabulary. The library closes at 6 P.M. Maybe then you can actually sound like an educated hero, and not a temperamental school boy bitch. It's not that hard. With the exception of calling you a bitch, I've insulted your pride, physical abilities and intelligence without swearing. Did you know bitch means female dog, not so far off am I pomeranian-san?"

She verbally slashed him hard enough that he actually didn't know what to say. She used his stun silence to snatch her phone back and continue talking with Izuku. The number one hero on the other side of the line couldn't even talk as he placed his phone down and he was laughing so hard he was crumpled on the floor.

Mio just gave up trying to get a response from the green headed hero.

She looked back at the still stunned blonde, who looked to be shaking in anger and confusion. She left him to his own devices as she just texted a reminder to Izuku to contact this 'kachan' and tell him the time the class ends.

With a new pep in her step she walked back into her Library with a smile on her face. Not really caring if the blonde hero was staring daggers at her.

* * *

Katsuki Bakugou has never been in a situation like this now that he is the number two hero.

He watched the secretary, well librarian now that he knows. Walk back into the building, heels clacking the surface with utmost confidence.

He was confused. He was always told looks can be deceiving but he never thought it would be in a situation like this.

The librarian looked like any extra desk worker. The ones that scream in terror when their life is in danger, or the type to have their head down and not talk back to superiors.

Call him deceived as this woman was not that type at all. She was confident and calm, both from last night and now.

No fear.

This was new, and he didn't realize that he had been standing there for over five minutes until he received a text from Deku that the class ends at 11:30. It was now 9:15, so he had 2 hours and 15 minutes till Kaida was done, but he had no plans on leaving the library yet.

As much as he wanted stomp in there and give the librarian a piece of his mind, he knew he couldn't as Kaida was still in there.

Maybe a small word to her boss might make her fear him a bit. The thought of doing that made him a smirk.

As he entered the library he noted that it was maybe smaller than average but still looked to be in great condition.

He walked up to the front desk and was greeted by a blonde haired girl who looked to be still in high school.

"Hi there fellow blonde, what can I do for you?" she smiled as her voice was low because of the library but it still had the bubbly energy.

He didn't return the smile as he didn't really care for pleasantries. "Yes. I had a run in with one of your staff and I wanted to talk to the head the library. Our conversation was a bit tense and I wanted leave a small review for them."

The girls smile went away immediately "Oh my! I'm sorry you had to go through that sir. Right now our head Librarian is working in the children section." She pointed to the right side of the library that was slightly out of view but had the best lighting from the sun roof.

"If you can give me a description of the individual or name, I can tell my boss and she will be on them like white on rice. She doesn't tolerate behavior like that from her staff. She rather they tell her so she could handle it instead."

He frowned as he didn't really feel confident that a high school student that looks like she has a few screws loose will send the message. "Do you know what time she will be available?"

"Oh, she's done at 11:30, but she will have a small break for snack time at 10:00"

"I can wait then." He responded gruffly.

"If there are any topics that interest you, I can point them out to you. Can I get you some tea sir?" the teenager tried to appease the hero.

"No. Got any books on fighting styles?" his original workout and sparring with Deku seemed bland and repetitive. Maybe he could find a style even the nerd didn't know.

The teen instantly perked up at his question. "Absolutely! Our head librarian also loves to learn new fighting style and not to mention old one. It's the actually a row before you reach the children section. 401-701. is there anything else I can help you with sir?"

"No. Thanks" he replied as he made his way towards the section she pointed out.

He had to admit that the assortment they had was interesting at least. A lot of the styles were either ones that he was interested in or titles of ones he has never heard of.

"Ms. Mio! Why does Kaida get to have her hair done by you?!" The whine of a child was heard from the hero. It dawned on him that the class of kids with the evil secretary was actually behind the shelf he was standing at.

"Ema. I'm fixing her hair because her uncle was silly and left the windows open in his car and her hair got tangled. It's going to be snack time soon and I don't want food to get in her hair. If your hair was a mess? Wouldn't you want someone to help you so no food gets in it?" The librarian gently chided.

"I-I guess so. B-but her hair is always a mess, why try?" the girl pouted.

Katsuki frowned as he really wanted to go around and give the brat a piece of his mind. 'Is this little brat bullying my little dragon?'

"Actually Ema, Kaida has similar hair to mine, so I know how to fix it properly. It just takes some time and patience's. Can anyone guess what patience's means?"

He heard some of the kids murmur as they didn't really know.

"I know! It's when you wait or get through something without getting upset. Right? My mama told me I had to be patient when I wanted a cookie because they were hot. I really wanted the cookie though." The voice of a boy piped up.

"Very good Hoshi! Yes that is correct. Now being patient is hard, especially when you want something or it's something you don't like, but it is needed. Does anyone own a cat?"

The sound of shuffling in what he assumed hands being raised from the kids was heard, but Mio continued her lesson.

"So when playing with the cat. Have you ever seen them sit very still and very quietly as they stare at the toy?" her voice was lowering to a hush whisper that he was having trouble hearing.

Some of the kids were getting entranced as some responded a 'yes' with the same hushed whisper.

"They watch. For movement, obstacles, and escapes. When your attention is no longer on them, when you get distracted." Her voice sounded mischievous if possible.

"Roar! They pounce!" Her voice raised and it made some of the kids jump and also a blonde hero behind a book shelf.

Mio giggled at the surprised children. "Just like that." At that the rest of the kids started laughing as they realized they got tricked.

"See kids if you have patience's then you always have the element of surprise. Now whose ready for snack time?" the kids started to cheer as quietly as they can and seemed to run off.

Katsuki was going to head back to the front desk but the voice of a familiar four year old made him stop.

"Almost done Ms. Mio? I always love how you fix my hair. Do we really have similar hair? How long is your hair anyway?"

The genuine laugh from the evil secretary caught him off guard. "One question at a time sweetie. Yes my hair was just like yours. Though my hair was always wild in the morning as I one time scared my brother Ed to faint before he even made it to the breakfast table." Both librarian and child giggled at the funny story. "My hair is maybe shorter than yours a bit. As yours covers your whole back but mine goes only half way. Oh almost done… and there. What do you think?"

Katsuki sadly wasn't able to see what she did to kaida's hair but the child seemed to love it as she almost screeched with glee but quickly covered her mouth before she could.

"I love it. I love it. I just hope Uncle Kachan doesn't mess it up on the way home. It looks pretty." She seemed to pout and Katsuki made a note to not try the same thing they did this morning to get home, as he didn't want to get her sad.

"I don't think you have to worry Kaida. Your uncle seemed to be really tired when he dropped you off so I'm sure that he will be too tired for round two." Mio chuckled and Katsuki grew a tick mark as he heard the underlining insult.

"Though I can tell that he worked very hard to make sure you got here on time. That was very nice of him and you should thank him when he picks you up. I have some books that you might be interested in reading there are in my off-" she stopped short as she started to hear a commotion in the front area. Her and Katsuki's attention was now solely focused to the front and both herd the angry voice of a woman.

Mio just sighed as she had a guess what it was about. "Kaida, I will talk to you later. Go to the cafeteria with the rest of the kids. I will be there shortly."

"Okay." Though her voice sounded scared and Katsuki's protective instincts started to kick in.

The sound of heels started to walk away from the children area and towards the front was heard. He started walking towards same direction parallel to her. He stopped to stay out of sight from her and he needed to assess if the situation needed him to intervene.

He saw a plump and obnoxiously dressed middle age woman tap her long manicured nails at the desk the blonde teen from before was at. Her face was caked with makeup and her hair was bleached and damaged to white. The teen looked uncomfortable but she caught sight of the secretary librarian and sighed with relief.

"Excuse me this is a library, would you please keep your voice down so you don't disturb the other patrons." Mio spoke clearly and her posture displayed confidence.

"I don't give a damn about the others! Where is the manager?! My ex told me that they kicked my child out of the class for a stupid reason."

"Ah, are you Osamu's mother? I told your ex-husband the reason the last time we spoke. Was there a miscommunication?"

"He told me that he was just playing with someone's quirkless brat and they cried. I don't see the problem." The entitled mother huffed.

Katsuki could visibly see Mio take a breath and her fist balled and shaking.

"Mam. Your son was warned countless times that there will be no bullying tolerated in my class. Your son was attempting to cut a girls hair during crafting and called her belittling names. His reasoning was that a she shouldn't try to be pretty as a quirkless might attract someone and more quirkless will pop out of her. Your son's attitude and knowledge of things at his age is disturbing. Were you not aware of what he said?" Mio was trying her hardest to not back hand the obnoxious whale.

"You're in charge of the class?! You kicked my soon out for that?! He's not wrong though, the world doesn't need any more quirkless freaks. Boys will be boys so that's not a good enough reason. Now where is the manager?!" the woman tried to use her overweight size to intimidate Mio and Katsuki was about to intervene but a loud slap reverberated through the library and it was once again silent.

The entitled mother was stunned as her face was now looking in a different direction and her cheek stung like hell. She turned and she was met with the hard glare of the woman who dared slap her.

"H-How dare y-"

"You are a disgrace of a human being. Just because the girl _could_ be quirkless, you believe your son has the right to do that to her?! That is blatant discrimination and it is not tolerated here."

"Y-You! I'll get you fired!"

Mio actually laughed at the woman who was seething in anger. "You can try but I own this library. I am the head Librarian I am also a quirkless woman. If you feel that quirkless people are freaks then you have no reason for your son to ever come back and be taught by a freak. I might actually teach him how to be an honest human being. Now you will leave and never come back, or I will call the authorities." Her voice was heard throughout the library and Katsuki was glad that the kids were in a different room as this was definitely not something he wanted Kaida to see.

"I-I'll press charges for assault!" The woman pointed at her cheek.

"Go ahead and try. I personally now the police chief and you were about to use your quirk on me so as a quirkless individual I used self-defense. Now put away your claws and get out!"

Katsuki now noticed that mother's nails were longer than before and he had to agree with Mio. If the woman tried to press charges, Mio had the right to call it self-defense.

"Like your word has any carry you quirkless whore."

Katsuki knew that Mio wasn't going to like his intervention, but he couldn't stand there any longer. With calm but quick strides he was standing next to Mio in an instant. "I'm sure her word will, but if that doesn't convince you then my words definitely will." He growled as he showed the claw woman his hero license.

She instantly paled and made the right decision of turning tail and booking it.

"I apologize for the inconvenience everyone. The situation has been handled." Mio spoke clear and calmly to everyone in hearing range.

Once everyone seemed to understand that there was no danger, they went back to what they were doing before.

Mio turned to face the blonde hero and he was expecting a scowl or another unappreciated remark. He was surprised that she looked conflicted on what to say, but both adults were surprised when green blur attached itself to her leg.

They looked down and were shocked that it was Kaida who looked on the verge of bawling her eyes out. The two adults looked horrified as they realized that she might have witnessed the whole thing.

Mio quickly picked up the child and gestured for Katsuki to follow. He didn't need to be told twice and he followed in what seemed to be an office.

It had a standard desk in the center and two small bookshelves on both sides and another behind the desk. Two soft chairs were placed in front of the desk and Mio sat with Kaida in her arms as she soothed the child by rocking her back and forth. "It's alright sweetie the mean lady is gone. It's alright. Shh."

Katsuki wanted to comfort his goddaughter but it seemed that Kaida was latching onto Mio and she did pick her for the comfort. He just waited for Kaida to calm down her crying and he was expecting to take a long time since she did inherent the Midoriya crying syndrome. He was able to see now how Mio fixed Kaida's hair and he had to admit that it looked cute. She was able to place the fluffy mess into two pig tails. They were still fluffy, but her hair wasn't in her face now.

In surprising time, Mio was able to get her to breathe calmly and stop crying.

"You okay honey?" Mio asked in a soft voice.

"Mmhm." The child nodded.

"Kaida, what were you doing there? I thought you went in the cafeteria. I'm not mad so don't worry sweetie." She quickly added as Kaida looked concerned that she was in trouble.

Katsuki was also trying to figure out how she even got there. He would have saw her walk in front of him if she tried to hide behind the front desk, but somehow she did.

"Ms. Mio. Don't be mad I climbed on two bookcases and hid behind the other side of the big desk. I saw uncle Kachan, but I thought he was being like a cat and ready to pounce. I was scared for you. Osamu said if he gets kicked out that his mama was going to hurt you. I didn't want that, so I was trying to find something to throw at her. Amber-chan told me that the big books were on that side of the big desk before. I thought those would work." Kaida looked dejected, while the two adults looked shocked and soon surprising each other. They simultaneously belted out in a fit of laughter, startling the child in Mio's lap.

Katsuki couldn't be any prouder than he was right now. His god-daughter actually planed on throwing a book at the bitch lady! He could just imagine her throwing the book and screaming out 'knowledge is power!' as a special move. The thought made him laugh harder. Mio was just laughing at the fact that Kaida climbed effortlessly and quietly on the bookcase like a mini ninja. She knew she should be upset but she felt touched that Kaida was willing to break some rules to make sure she was ok. She was also laughing as she was describing her uncle like a cat she described earlier. It was too cute.

"K-kaida. I'm not mad. A bit shocked but not mad sweetie." Mio clarified as best as she could between her laughs.

"Please squirt, if you ever plan to throw a book at someone. Yell out 'Knowledge is power!' and make that a special move. I'm proud of you little dragon." He tried controlling his laugh. Mio snorted at the idea as well but covered it quickly

"Ok uncle Kachan. Ms. Mio, I'm sorry you had to get yelled at because of me." Mio looked sad at the child but Katsuki was now confused as he started putting the pieces together. The conclusion he got was that someone bullied his god-daughter.

"Someone was picking on you?" Katsuki growled and Mio picked up on his anger and held her hand out to the other chair for him to sit before he stormed out of her office looking for blood.

"Kachan-san, I didn't know that you were not aware of an incident that Kaida was in two weeks ago. I apologize. I usually don't get into any of the children's family business, but I do know Midoriya-san and I'm shocked that he didn't inform his brother."

Katsuki's face turned a bit red but it wasn't from anger but from embarrassment. She actually thought his name was Kachan and that deku was his actual brother. It was weird for him.

"My name isn't Kachan." He huffed but didn't give his real name as he knew she saw him as a hero. She could connect the dots and figure out that Kaida is the daughter of the number one hero.

"So should I keep calling you Pomeranian-san?" She smirked.

"I'm a hero I can't give my name so easily." He growled.

"Hmm? But I know Midoriya-sans identity, so I don't see the problem." She shrugged.

That threw him for a loop as Deku never mentioned that a civilian knew his identity, which meant that she knew about Kaida.

Said child was watching the two adults she looked up to, interact differently than she has ever seen before. It intrigued her small mind.

"The nerd let out who he really was? We agreed that for Kaida's safety that we keep it a secret who she was." He huffed as he made a note to kick a green-headed nerd's ass the next time that he saw him.

"Oh the poor thing tried, but I met him before a long time ago and I instantly knew who he was. It was so funny when he first entered with a hospital mask and a hat. I first thought he was a petty mugger but when I saw the green hair stick out of his cap and the small freckles peek from his mask. It was too obvious." She giggled and this time he was able to fully see her smile and it was shock that it looked softer and more endearing than her usual cold smile.

"The next time I see him though, I'll tell him that anyone who is a part of Kaida's daily life, should also be notified of any problems too."

Katsuki shook himself from the sight of her smile and paid back attention to the problem at hand. He nodded his head in satisfaction to her idea but a lingering question was on his mind.

"Why did the kid call Kaida quirkless, I know she hasn't shown her yet but-" he trailed off, as he wasn't sure himself if Kaida could be quirkless. The words of what Deku feared in the past came back to him.

"_You don't understand! Because of me, t-they might be q-quirkless. I can't bear for my child to go through that!"_

"A-am I quirkless? Does that mean I can't be a hero? Like mama or daddy, or uncle Kachan?"

Katsuki felt like he got punched in the gut as he looked at his god-daughter's eyes. Her eyes looked so sad and lost. Pleading for someone to tell her everything is going to be ok, but even at her age she knew that being quirkless was not good. Being the daughter of two pro-heroes put pressure on her more.

Katsuki didn't know what to say but Mio was quick to speak before he said anything stupid that could have forever defined his little dragons' future.

"We don't know that yet sweetie. Everyone is different and you could be just a late bloomer. Also, if you do find out that you're quirkless, it's not the end of the world. If you want to be hero, then be one. The only one who could stop you from achieving your dreams is yourself. So, whatever happens, quirk or no quirk you can be a hero." Mio smiled and the child on her lap soon beamed at the words her favorite teacher just told her. She reached up and latched her arms around her neck and hugged her like her life depended on it.

"T-thank you Ms. Mio."

"You're welcome honey. Do you feel better now?" she patted the child on the back. And she nodded her head yes.

"Ok. Chin up kiddo. Now this time head to the cafeteria for real you little spider-monkey. I'll tell Amber-Chan that you had a visitor and didn't get to eat just yet. I'm going to talk a little more with Kachan-san."

The greenete nodded her head yes as she leaped off Mio's lap and started walking towards the door. She was about to exit but being four year old who has no filter innocently asked a question that shocked both adults. "Ms. Mio? You're not married right?"

The librarian's face turned pink "a-ah, w-well yes sweetie. Are you asking that because of how I use a different title than using Japanese Honorifics? I can explain that later if you want." Mio coughed as she tried to hide her choked stutter.

"No. it's just that Uncle Kachan is not married either. If you both get married than I can call you auntie Mio, right?"

Katsuki almost chocked on air as to what Kaida just said. He didn't have time to make the child retract what she just said as she gave him a sly grin and quickly ran out of the room.

Both adults seemed to be fumbling with what to say but they both kept interrupting each other before they could even make a coherent sentence.

Mio had enough as she smacked her small hand over his mouth to get her piece said first. "Please wait a second sir. I have to call amber-chan about kaida's snack-meal time! Or something!" her face was turning red. She used her free hand to tap her ear and he guessed that she was using a blue tooth earpiece to send the message.

Her hand was still over his lips and was able to feel that they were small and soft. Minor bumps and patches of rough spots were also felt, which intrigued him. As she was finishing her call, he pried her hand off of him and kept a grip still on her wrist.

They were both silent as she was trying to comprehend that he had her wrist in a firm grip, and he was staring at her hand like it was specimen.

Katsuki was scrutinizing the small hand and he made an accurate assumption. They were small and faded, but small scars were spread out over her palms and fingers. He guessed the fingers were from maybe getting one too many paper cuts (probably) but the rest seemed a bit odd for a Librarian to have. There would be no reason why she would have injuries like these, some looked like intended cuts as they looked to straight and clean.

"Umm? Kachan-san? Can I have my hand back?" Mio was getting flustered as she hadn't been a situation like this before. She had faced the barrel of a gun before and had even been cornered by men twice her size without blinking an eye. It was just that she couldn't help but stare at the calculating stare from the blonde hero. It was mesmerizing somehow, but she kicked herself when she realized that she was going into a territory that was becoming unprofessional.

He still hadn't let go, and she nearly lost her breath as his intense and calm stare turned in her direction. She looked away as she didn't want to make herself look like a fool and start stuttering like a green headed hero she knew.

He raised an eyebrow as he was confused why she was acting meek suddenly. 'Where did the confident librarian go?' he thought.

"Where did you get these cuts?" he pointed to her open palm.

She blinked at him confused. 'That's what he was looking at?' she thought with a sweat drop. "Well you already overheard before. I'm quirkless. Every quirkless person has some scars, one way or another." She chuckled as she tried to lighten the mood, and she really couldn't tell him that she got them from being in physical combat. Like he would believe that.

Katsuki turned serious as he felt that the situation wasn't the least bit funny. He reflected on her words and it made him think about how he was possibly the one to give Deku some scars, and if Kaida was indeed quirkless. What scars will she get?

"Do you really believe that if Kaida is quirkless, that she can be a hero?" he asked.

She tilted her head to the side in slight confusion. "Of course, I do. She's a very smart and brave little girl. If she does end up quirkless, then she will need support from everyone close to her. It will be hard, and resentment might be a factor, but ambition and dedication can take a person very far. Besides, quirkless doesn't mean weak. I proved that last night didn't I Pomeranian-san?" she smirked at him and he couldn't help but smirk back at her as she and gained a small amount of respect from him for her spine.

"You got a lucky shot last time. Next time I see you in trouble I'll just let your ass get handed to you, then I'll save it. We'll see who laughing then." He sneered at her.

"I highly doubt I will ever need your saving. I'm a big girl, I can handle myself." She smiled coyly at him.

"Big girl? You barley reach my shoulders. You're so tiny that I could easily lift you with just one arm without even trying." He chuckled darkly.

"You might have muscle, but I have speed in spades. If you did, then you would have caught that mugger a hell of a lot quicker right?" she replied.

"Those are fighting words there; you do realize that I am a pro hero. I can easily wipe the floor with you." He glared but he still couldn't help but smirk.

"You wish sparky. You're just lucky that we are in a sanctuary environment. If we weren't, then Midoriya-san will have to explain to Kaida why her uncle is in the hospital healing his wounded pride."

"Hmph! didn't take you for a jokester."

"I only speak the truth; I don't care if it hurts your small little pride. _Kachan_" she chuckled as his smirk turned into frown from the obvious pet name.

"My name isn't fucking Kachan." He growled as he towered over her, but she didn't deter.

"You never gave me a name, so I'll keep calling you that and I can't call you by your hero name either." She gave him a deadpanned look.

"Fuck fine. It's fucking Katsuki Bakugou. You happy you secretary midget." He growled.

"Well nice to finally have your official introduction 'Fucking Katsuki Bakugou'. I'm Mio Mochizuki. Head librarian of the Musutafu area." She chuckled.

"Obviously my first name isn't 'fucking'." He glared.

"Could have fooled me with how much you love using that word. I highly doubt with your attitude that you get to participate in that activity though." She raised an eyebrow in challenge and chuckled as she saw the explosive hero's face turn bright red.

Her words knew how to make him flustered he'll give her that, but he wasn't backing down without a fight. "Full of surprises, aren't you? I heard that the quite uptight types are the ones who have the dirtiest minds. Is that true in your case?" he smirked as her face now turned red.

"You said the quiet types, I'm far from quiet." She got right in his face as he already bent down a bit to get her bubble and fluster her more.

"A screamer then? Kinky." He had a shit eating grin as her face now turned scarlet and he knew that he was winning now.

"Look who's talking? I do remember a Blonde headed Pomeranian whose bark is only worse than it's bite." She poked him in the chest.

"You're not backing down, now are you?" He didn't know why he kept goading her and he didn't know why he was amused by their verbal spar.

She smirked at him as she grabbed the color of his shirt and pulled him down to her eye level. He was able to see her eyes a bit better and he realized that her eyes were a shade of hazel brown that seemed to have burn like fire. "I never back down from a fight Katsuki bakugou."

There was thick tension between the two. They were both stubborn and unwilling to back down from each other's stare.

The door to Mio's office opened and the both turned to look at the shocked face of Amber holding Kaida's hand, while the child held a not so innocent grin on their face.

The two adults looked at each other then looked at how their body language was being displayed.

Faces incredibly too close and with Mio grabbing Katsuki by the collar with one hand and he is holding her wrist in one of his. The scene looked too intimate for two adults of the opposite sex to be in, and they instantly jumped away from each other like they burned each other. Both of their faces were scarlet red. Mio looked horrified that she was even remotely insinuated to be intimate with the blonde hero. While Katsuki had a scowl on his face as he didn't realize he let his guard down and was caught by the teen and his goddaughter in that predicament.

Amber's face was shocked at first but now she looked like the cat that caught the canary. Her smile was far from innocent as she asked. "This a bad time? Its already past 11:30 but I can come back later and give you guys and hour or two to talk."

Mio and Katsuki weren't stupid. They knew exactly what the teen meant. Both accidently yelled "no!" at the same time and then glared at each other for no apparent reason.

Kaida just giggled at their antics and commented unfiltered. "Ms. Mio and uncle Kachan would make a great team."

"Ok! I think it time we go! Right squirt?!" Katsuki wasn't running away from the fight, he was just making a temporary retreat for now.

"Aww already? I thought you were having fun with Ms. Mio."

Mio and Katsuki thought their faces couldn't get any redder, but it did. Amber was enjoying this to the max and she was so going to tease her boss about this later.

"U-Um well, either way sweetie. I go home early on Saturday's so I won't be here long to keep you company. Oh, well one more thing Kaida." Mio seemed to hastily try to change the tension of the room by changing the subject.

Mio walked behind her desk and bent down to grab some books from the shelf there.

Katsuki unknowingly stared at her bent form and even he couldn't help but appreciate the view of her backside.

The stare did not go unnoticed by the teen or the four-year-old.

"There." She stood back up and had a small stack of books in her arms. She went around the dek and she gave them to the excited child. "I know you a bit ahead of the class Kaida so I'll let you borrow these books and you can tell me if you have any trouble reading some parts and I'll help you."

"Thank you! Ms. Mio. I promise to take good care of them.

Mio patted the child on the head, being mindful of her hair. "I know you will sweetie." She turned to Katsuki and she cleared her throat and her tone was back to being calm and professional. "Bakugou-san, it was pleasant meeting you. I hope you both enjoy the rest of your day." She nodded to him.

"Like wise Mochizuki-san." He nodded back as he calmed his features and grabbed the books from Kaida and held her hand to walk towards the exit.

As soon as they were out of sight amber immediately shut the door and sat in chair he was sitting at prior. She gave Mio a shit eating grin. "I don't care if you're my boss and I get fired for this, but you are so telling me what the hell happened back here."

Mio just groaned as she knew that once Amber is fixated on something, the girl wasn't going to stop.

* * *

As Kaida and Katsuki took the subway home. Katsuki was curious as to why the four-year-old was so quiet. It was unnerving and he was just waiting for the little gremlin to spout something about what she saw earlier.

When they finally go home, she immediately grabbed the books form his hands and raced towards the living room. He watched her as she started humming a tune as she started reading the books that were given.

He let out a sigh as he probably was over thinking too much, and Kaida was just more excited to read her new books than worry about adult stuff.

He just left the child to her devices as he got supper ready. It took some grappling and negotiation to get her away from the books and eat dinner, but he succeeded in the end. He chuckled as she was trying to eat properly and tell him about the new books, and how it was mystery story.

She helped as best she could with cleaning the dishes, but she was just getting water on the floor and he sighed with relief when his phone started ringing.

"Kaida can you get that for me. It probably your dad."

"Ok!" She dried her hands and quickly ran towards the living room where the phone continues ringing.

"Hello?" she answers.

"_Kaida? Hi baby, how was class today? Did you have fun?"_

"It was great daddy! Ms. Mio was telling us a story about a warrior princess, and she was teaching us what the word patient means."

"_Wow! It sounds like you had a great day."_

"There was this mean lady though. It was Osamu's mama. She said some mean things to Ms. Mio, but Ms. Mio wasn't scared. The lady said some mean things about quirkless people and Ms. Mio hit the mean lady. I was about to grab a big book to throw at the mean lady but Uncle Kachan scared the mean lady off."

Izuku on the other end of the phone got very concerned when Kaida told him that Osamu's mother was there and probably said some derogatory things about quirkless people. He knew that Mio could handle her own and was surprised that Osamu's mother only got away with one hit. He had seen firsthand what Mio was capable of and he never wanted to be on her bad side. Though Kachan intervening was a little surprising and weird. Not to mention that his little girl surprised him more that she was actually planning on throwing a book at someone because they were mean.

"_Are you okay though?" _

"I'm fine daddy. The lady was mean when she called me quirkless, and I got sad. Ms. Mio cheered me up and told me that even if I am quirkless. I can still be a hero like you and mommy and uncle Kachan.

Izuku almost started to cry at what he heard. His daughter was going through the same fear he did, but this time she someone told her that she 'can' be a hero. He didn't doubt that she could either. Mio showed him that despite her being quirkless, she was a threat to be reckoned with.

"_And she is absolutely right. You did thank her properly right?"_

"Yup." The little girl responded with a smile.

Katsuki was leaning on the door frame watching the little dragon talking animatedly with her father. He smiled at the adorable site.

"Oh and daddy! Uncle Kachan tried to kiss Ms. Mio. Are they going to get married?"

Smile gone.

Katsuki quickly ran towards the greenete and snatched the phone. He can hear on the other side Deku yelling incoherently.

"Kaida I need to speak to your dad real quick, about adult stuff. Take your books to your room. I'll be there shortly."

She nodded her head and grabbed her books to skip down the hallway towards her room.

He went back to the phone quickly. "Do not believe a word of what she just said." He growled lowly.

_"You and I both know that Kaida has no filter and If she saw she saw something like that. I have to have questions. Did you really try to kiss Mio-san? And why? Have you two been dating and I didn't know or something?"_

"Look. I met her yesterday when I was chasing down a mugger and she got caught in the crossfire. We argued this morning, as you overheard earlier, and I was going to report her to her boss, but would you look at that. She was the damn boss. Thanks for the tip you damn nerd."

"Not my fault on that one Kachan. You never asked. What happened then?" Izuku covered the speaker part after as he let out a few chuckles.

"I fucking witness her bitch slap the claw bitch when she was talking shit about Kaida, which by the way I am pissed that you didn't tell me someone was bullying her."

"If I told you Kachan you would hunt the kid down and murder him." Izuku responded bluntly and Katsuki actually nodded his head in agreement as he knew that was true as well.

"Look, Kaida witnessed the whole thing and was crying afterwards. Mochizuki brought her to her office and comforted her. I couldn't do anything."

Izuku heard the bitterness in his tone, but he was intrigued that Kachan was using Mio's real name instead of an insulting nickname he gives others.

"She sent her back to class and we argued again."

"_I need to know if you really tried to kiss her." _

Katsuki was starting to get irritated on why that was the main issue. "Why does it matter if I did or didn't. We were just caught eye level to each other because were just having a stare down. She talked some big shit that she could beat me in a fight and that she didn't need me saving her sorry ass."

"_Because she actually can."_

Katsuki stopped what he was about to complain about next when he heard Deku's response.

"Excuse me? I highly doubt that the little tiny secretary librarian who I can lift with one arm. Can actually beat me in a fight."

"_I'm just giving you a simple small warning that looks are obviously deceiving, and she is one of those categories."_

"Listen you shitty nerd. Yeah, I'll admit that she's a hell of a spitfire, but that's all she is. Just talk. Our little spat was quite enjoyable actually, might try again next time I see her. Who knows maybe things can get even more heated." Now he was just goading Deku as he never liked being told what to do by the nerd.

"_That's not a good idea Kachan. Just please don't try to-"_

"She seemed to be the kinky type too by the way she talks." He interrupted Deku and hopefully made him uncomfortable.

"_For god's sake Kachan I did not need to hear that! For the love of god! Don't even try to start goading her into a fight. It just won't end well."_

"A small spar might knock some sense into her sassy head of hers. She's nothing but talk Deku."

"_No she isn't! She's a retired captain in military combat, you moron! She can kill you!"_

* * *

_**So it's quiet obvious that this chapter is long as hell, but i had so much free time, that the words just started flowing out. Thank you**_ akagami hime chan**_ for you kind_ _reviews. It was much _****_appreciated. Well to anyone who reads my story, please leave a review as I said before, they just brighten up my day._**

**_-M_**


	4. Chapter 4

It was late morning, soon to be noon.

A curious fox nudged its way to its masters' (mothers) room. Its' small curious snout peeked behind the door and saw the large lump on the bed its owner sleeps on.

Normally its master would be up and ready to play, but he still didn't want to disturb their sleep as well. His curious nature won over and he gently padded his way to the bed and sniffed for anything dangerous or new.

He could smell his owner on the bed, but couldn't see her because she was under the clump of blankets. He spotted a small hand peeking under the pillows and he hesitantly licked her fingers to get her attention.

"Mmmm? Kohi?" the groggy voice of his owner made the fox yip in delight and wag its tail. He continued lightly nipping and playing with the uncovered appendage, further waking up the owner.

"Ugh, ok, ok. I'm up. I'm up. Give me a~yawn~ second you fur ball." the blankets that covered the owner prior started slipping off as she sat up. The fox looked up to give a morning greeting since it never really gets a chance. As the owner is always up before him.

What he saw did not look like his owner though. If a fox could describe a large dark mass of fur or fluff was attached to his owner's body, then that was it. His yelp of surprise made Mio jump up in startelement and wiped her hair away from her face but she was only able to see Kohi was already off her bed and dashing to the door.

It took her a second to realize why her fox would be startled like that, but she groaned into her pillow when she did. 'Come on! First my brothers and now Kohi. My own fox? I feel betrayed.' she thought as she sluggishly made her way to her bathroom to see the damage.

Once she flipped the switch, it made perfect sense why Kohi ran in freight. Her thick wavy curls decided to become a rat's nest that would make women from the 1980's envious. Not wanting to suffer the pain of pulling her hair until it untangles, she decided to just shower and use lots of conditioner. It was while she was enjoying a steaming hot shower that her mind wandered to yesterday.

~flashback~

_Mio really didn't like how tenacious amber could be when it came to things that were just trivial. _

"_Look amber-chan. There is nothing to talk about. Bakugou-san just happened to be there hero who made himself look like an ass last night. Meeting him here was purely a coincidence."_

_Amber did not look convinced, she just looked more intrigued and Mio might be hallucinating but she could have sworn stars started shining in the teens eyes. "I for one boss lady, don't believe in coincidences. The stars have aligned for the two of you! It's so romantic!" The teen looked like she wanted to squeal in delight. _

_Mio was not amused. "Get that thought out of your head right now Amber-chan. I have no intention of dating or falling in love. I'm a busy woman and I like my solitude." She sat in her office chair and opened her laptop to check any new notification._

"_Ugh! This again!? Come on Mio-san! You're smart, have a dark sense of humor, and beautiful. Don't even try to deny that last part old lady! I've seen you dressed casually! It should be a crime hiding a rack like that!" Amber gestured a curve in front of her chest which made Mio turn red in embarrassment._

"_Amber-chan, we have been over this. I'm the head of this library, I represent it and it's standing." Mio reiterated but when she glanced at the teen who was sitting in front of her, a tick mark formed on her forehead. The teen was pretending to be asleep and making an exaggerated snore sound._

"_Wha!Wah- or you're done?" she pretended to wake up. _

"_Lord you are so lucky that I appreciate your work in this Library or you ass would be on the side-walk by now." Mio glared at the teen who was certainly unfazed by her boss's words._

"_Puh-lease! You keep me because I'm your favorite and I'm basically your only friend who is a female." Mio was going to retort but she stopped when the teen actually made a point, Mio actually had to think if she did have any other female friends._

'_Shit! My only female friend is a hormonal teen in a hero high school.' she groaned._

"_I see that you just realized that Mio-san. For a smart independent woman who prides herself on being in control of everything. That's kind of sad." The teen leaned back in her seat and chuckled._

"_Oh shut it you! Either way like I said I'm rather busy so I-"_

"_Busy doing what? Give some examples and I'll let this go" amber crossed her arms and smirk splayed on her face._

"_I have to make weekly reports for the Library." Mio sighed._

"_Pssh! That doesn't take up all your time. I've seen you finish that in an hour before."_

'_Shit!' "I have to take care of Kohi, I can't leave him alone all day."_

"_The gray fox is a nocturnal animal, not to mention your Kohi is rather spoiled and enjoys sunbathing more than my cat."_

'_Well fuck.' "I still have to work out and do basic training. I still take those defense classes." that was a half lie, as she did work out but the defense class wasn't necessary._

"_Nope! A work out can be used as date material and if you were really going to defense class.`` She made air quotes. "Then you would have at least another female friend since those classes are packed with stay at home moms who are bored when their kids are at school."_

_Mio just stared at the teen as she was trying to figure out if amber was taken over by someone's quirk or if it really was amber._

_Amber didn't miss the skeptical look. "Rude! I'll have you know, just because my quirk is more tech based doesn't mean I don't have good deduction skills. I even impressed my sensei one time in a scenario investigation."_

_Mio was slightly surprised. She knew that amber was near genius when it came to anything to do with technology. A skill that she could never hope to learn. Though it was new to find out that she had another forte in investigations._

"_Well amber-chan, color me impressed. Now if only you put some of that dedication into your English courses and you'd be set for the rest of the year." Mio chuckled as she took a sip from her back up thermos of hot coffee._

"_Speaking of sensei Mio-san" amber's sly look came back._

"_No."_

"_Aww come one! At least let me give him your number. If he decides that he wants to go on a date, then there I'm happy. Also he could say no himself. I-I well….. I never really told him my suggestion about you two going on a date." Amber started twiddling her fingers like a kid who knew was going to get scolded._

_Mio just stared at the teen, knowing that the longer she stayed quiet and stared. The more uncomfortable she will be. _

"_Or I could maybe….. Well I don't know…. Give Bakugou-san your number instead. You two seemed to have this hot tension going on." Amber giggled as Mio's face turned bright red. _

_In a quick and hurried speed, she wrote her number on a piece of paper and held it to the teen. "Give this to your damn sensei, and don't even think about giving this to that blonde haired idiot!" Mio nearly snarled._

"_Hey! I'm blonde too!"_

"_He's an idiot. You're a genius. There's a difference. An evil fucking genius." Mio glared._

"_Best compliment of the day. Now, I'll be gone … for now. I swear before I graduate, that I'm going to find you a man." Amber eyes seemed to burn with fire at her own declaration._

_Mio just sighed into her seat. 'Which maniac did I kill to get this kind of bad luck?'_

_~Present~_

Feeling her hair getting untangled and falling to her mid-back, she felt satisfied to get out and enjoy her day off. She knew that her hair wasn't going to stay straight and down forever. Once it dried it was going to bounce back into thick dark waves but at least they will be manageable.

She didn't dare try to blow dry it, it would just be a bigger mess. She just draped a towel over herself and walked out of her bathroom to meet the curious gaze of Kohi. She chuckled as the rambunctious fox finally recognized her and didn't wait to jump up into her arms to nuzzle her neck.

"Well good morning to you too as well good sir. Did mommy scare you this morning?" she chuckled as the fox just continued to nuzzle and she just walked to her kitchen to get his food prepped for the day.

Owning a pet fox and keep her apartment clean was no small feat. Her apartment thankfully had an extremely high ceiling, which fit perfectly for his 10 foot tree den. He thankfully knew better to not play on her book shelves that were just as high.

Speaking of book shelves, her brothers told her so many times that she had too many. She looked around and had to slightly agree. Six big ass book cases might be a bit much, but she couldn't help it. She was just glad that her apartment was huge or else she would have felt claustrophobic. Her living room had to be about the second biggest room in her apartment. Her biggest was actually the master bedroom but she instead made that into a work out/ sparring room. She never felt comfortable going to local gyms, being quirkless and all.

It was slightly ironic to her brothers that her apartment was huge and spacious while she was so short that she sometimes had to climb on her own kitchen counters to get things from the top shelf.

Her only complaint was the entryway hallway. She was always on guard every time she enters her own home because she has to go down a small way passing a coat closet, which she believed that someone could hide in. It also gave someone who could be hiding in her apartment plenty of time to catch her off guard when she finally reaches the opening of her living room and kitchen.

Though with Kohi with her, it did give her some peace of mind.

Kohi started to squirm in her arms as he was done cuddling and wanted to eat lunch.

"Okay you little trickster." She chuckled as she rummaged through her fridge for his particular compartment of food.

"It's going to be cold, but eat it all." She said to the fox who was jumping and running around the apartment in excitement.

She held a dead mouse by its tail and threw it in the air. With swift hunting skills he jumped off the couch to grab the mouse in the air. He walked back into the kitchen to eat the mouse and she could have sworn that he gave her a glare.

"I told you it was cold. Now play with your food in the kitchen." She waved her hand back to the kitchen floor. If he made a mess then it could be easier cleaning on wood flooring than carpet.

She made her way back to her room and pushed the blinds away from her balcony double door windows. Her room was soon illuminated in sunlight and she had the beautiful view of the city and beyond. She was on the 22nd floor and she highly doubted that she would have any peeping toms this high up. Unless they had a quirk that could help them fly but the chances of that are slim.

"_**ASH**_. Play 'Day off' play list." Mio spoke out loud and a tiny sphere that sat on her bed stand glowed blue.

"_Playing 'Day off' Playlist. Is there anything else I can help you with?__" the sphere talked. _(Imagine an alexa and Jarvis combined in way. _**A**_partment, _**S**_ecured, _**H**_elper.)

"Is there anything on my agenda today?" Mio started scavenging through her closet.

"_Nothing on the agenda is planned. A reoccurring reminder is in place for grocery shopping. Should I maintain this reminder?"_

"Yes, also remind me to call Midoriya-san today." She replied. As she just got pumped up from the music.

It was a nice day and she didn't feel like being cooped up in her apartment and she bet that Kohi felt the same. Picking out some black running shorts a red tank, she got Kohi's collar that he despises but has to wear in public, off of her dresser.

"Kohi. You wanna go for a run buddy?" she yelled out as she walked out of her bedroom. Like a bullet the fox was already at the door and running in circles and barking up a storm.

"I'll take that as a yes. Come here buddy, you need to wear this." She held the collar out and she definitely saw her fox glare at her. He gave final huff and upturned his snout away from her like the drama queen he was. She just chuckled as she clicked the collar into place, and grabbed her apartment key and placed in her pocket and zipped it closed. She fixed an arm band on her left to hold her music player as her earbuds were placed in her second pocket.

She opened the door and Kohi stayed by her side as he knew not to stray from her outside the apartment. As they waited in the elevator she put her hair in a ponytail, though even though it was out of her face now. Her tattoos were out and shown openly on her shoulders. Intricate vines with thorns seems to originate from her back and settle all the way to her bicep. Though that's a story for another time.

As soon as the two made it to the lobby and did their greetings to the floor manager. They stepped out into the open air and took a second to bathe in the warm sunlight. She chuckled to herself as the hot summer sun didn't affect her as bad as the normal residents. She loved the hot weather and despised the cold.

They both took off into a light jog as the park they usually go to was only a 10 minute walk.

Some people would stare at her and her companion as it was rare and odd to see what looked to be a tanned foreigner and a fox running side by side in the city. Some speculated that they were sidewalk performers, others just thought she was hero in training as she looked young for her age.

Already used to ignoring nosy people she slowed to a moderate walk and got her head phones placed in her ear. Kohi looked to be shaking with excitement as he knew they were close to the main entrance to the park.

"Ready Kohi?" she grinned as the fox gave a loud bark and she pressed play on her music.

"Go!" Both took off into the park, but their run wasn't a straight follow the trail kind. No, they took off to rougher terrain and wooded area. (Play: 'Freaks Timmy trumpet', if you want)

Both seemed to have a love for being in the trees, as Mio jumped swiftly and quickly from one branch to another till she was running out. She jumped and tucked into herself to roll smoothly into the dirt and grass. Kohi being in his element was next to her the whole way. He was easily able to scale up the trees with his claws and he ran from one branch to another.

She felt so alive when she free-ran in the park. Her blood was pumping and her focus was in tuned to one landing after another. She was always in good shape and she prided herself to stay agile, even if she was retired from combat.

She knew that since it was a hot summer day that the park would be moderately empty, and she wouldn't have to worry about too many on lookers or bumping into anyone on a trail. As they made it moderately back on the main trail and were running on the ledge of small over bridge. Mio noticed in the corner of her eye that the small stream of water had a layer of frost, and seemed to be growing.

It was extremely odd as it was noon and it was full summer heat. It was good that she saw it because the frost turned into ice and seemed to rise out of the stream and towards her.

"Shit! Kohi **Jos!"** she yelled as they both jumped off the ledge of the bridge and rolled into a ready fighting position. Putting her headphones away, she started scanning the area and she couldn't see the threat. Kohi barked behind her and she turned and she was in view of a man she recognized on TV but couldn't place his name.

His right foot was pointed out wards and she saw that it was connected to the ice. Confusion went through her as she knew the guy was a hero, and he outright attacked her.

"What the fuck is your problem asshole!" she yelled at him but kept her distance in case he tried to attack again. Times like these is when she needs her knife as she wasn't much of a distance fighter without it. He was only ten feet away but she needed a shorter distance to attack a hero like this.

The hero looked confused at her now but kept his calm demeanor. "A robbery was witnessed and the description of the suspect fits you. I see that you were trying to throw off the heroes by cutting through the park." He ready his ice for another attack but Mio wasn't having any of it.

"**Aduce!"** Kohi followed her command and he charged at the hero on his right side, while Mio took the left. She knew this guy's quirk. His right side controlled ice while his left controlled fire. She knew that Kohi had a better chance with ice than fire as he can scale the ice that tried to block him easily. Mio bent low and charged as well, she felt the heat of the fire that was aimed at her lick her left shoulder but she gritted it and grabbed a small rock the size of her palm in her right hand.

The hero knew he can multitask and fight two opponents with his quirk, as he was easily able to block the growling fox and send flames at the would-be robber. As he focused his flames on her, he saw in the corner of his eye a small mass headed towards him. To his surprise the fox never got stuck in his ice and it climbed over the wall and had its fangs ready to bite his arm.

As he focused again on his ice to stop the fox, a sharp pain hit him on the left side of his head and he lost focus enough that the fox bit him on the forearm and clamped its jaw tight. Before he could even yell in pain he was rammed into the ground and a weight was placed on his chest and he was staring up at the robber. She held a small sharp stick and placed it only inches away from his left eye. Keeping him in place if he wanted to keep his eye.

He looked back at her and her eyes were glaring menacingly at him. The fox still had his arm in its jaw and it took a lot of strength not to move from the pain.

"Now listen here you piece of shit! I'm not that fucking robber. Ask before you fucking attack!" she growled at him.

He looked unconvinced but then he heard the static noise in his earpiece of a message.

"_Suspect has been caught and now in Musutafu police custody. All clear. All clear."_

He looked back in surprise and he felt very stupid that he attacked a random civilian. He felt even stupider when the only response to her yelling was. "Oops."

She looked down right livid now. "Oops?! That's all you have to say?! Fucking heroes! Kohi **Toc.**" She got up and the fox let go of his arm but was still growling at him.

She petted the foxes head and mumbled "**băiat bun"**

He sat up and applied pressure to his injured arm, but he couldn't really complain as this whole situation was his fault. He was just pissed at himself that he made such a novice mistake.

"I apologize for my actions. The clothing description fit you perfectly and the direction the robber was going was here. I saw you jump from the trees and I thought you were trying to escape that way towards the southern exit. Not to mention that the robber had some speed quirk similar to yours." He had the decency to look a bit red from embarrassment.

She gave him a deadpanned stare as she couldn't believe that this guy was actually the number 3 hero. Though she had met sparky and greenie and they were the top two.

"Are all the top heroes idiots? Like do you become top hero and forget to use your brain?" she started rolling her left shoulder to get through the pain.

Shoto as we all know, looked a bit miffed from her remark. "It was an honest mistake. I'm sorry."

"A mistake is stepping on someone's foot on the train. A mistake is a typing error on essay. A mistake is calling your teacher mom. This was you being an idiot and becoming too complacent as a hero! Let me guess. You got a small clothing description and quirk, and you didn't bother asking for more information than that. Like maybe Height, skin tone, hair, or how about the damn object they stole!" Mio was reaming Shoto a new one, her favorite past time just got ruined by a walking candy-cane.

Shoto didn't know how he felt about this. He's the number three hero and he was being scolded like he was back in high school by Aizawa sensei.

He saw her wince slightly and he noticed that her left shoulder was bright red which given her tanned skin tone, put him on alert. "I burned you!"

"No shit Sherlock." She huffed.

"Here let me ice it." He held his right arm out to place on her shoulder, but Kohi barked lowly and glared at him, which made him stop. He didn't want a replay of early. She also took a step back as she didn't want to be touched by the hero.

"I'm fine. Besides, Kohi fucked up your arm enough. Don't worry, he's had all of his shots. Now I'm going to try to enjoy the rest of my day off and hopefully not have to talk to anymore heroes. Have a fucking good day Peppermint-san." She said sarcastically as she walked off towards the park exit.

He looked down at the fox as it was still glaring at him but turned away to follow its owner. Though in a petty animal style he shuffled his back paws to kick dirt at Shoto, then pranced toward its owner.

Shoto felt embarrassment and guilt go through him as he knew that he was in the wrong.

He looked down at his arm and knew that he couldn't continue hero work until he got it healed or at least wrapped. His father's agency was too far and would take too long to get to, he also didn't want to call for paramedics as the wound had already stopped bleeding.

He got his phone out to check his own location. He sighed with relief as he saw that Deku lived close by and he didn't have to go to the hospital after all. Everyone knew that despite Deku getting his quirk under control. He was still injury prone so he always had supplies on hand.

He called the greenete and waited for an answer.

"_Todoroki? What's up? Do you need my help with villain?!" _Shoto just chuckled as it was typical for the green hero to start panicking whenever his friends called him.

"No Deku. I just have a small injury and I was wondering if I can stop by to get a few bandages."

"_Sure thing. I hope it's not too bad. I'm glad you called though. Ochacko and I just got back from her parents, do you need a ride here?"_

"That's not necessary, I'll be there shortly." He hung up the phone. As he started heading towards Deku's house. He realized that the woman just called him a peppermint when she left.

"She would definitely get along well with Bakugou." He said out loud to no one in particular.

* * *

Kohi could feel the anger from his owner and he couldn't help but feel the same sentiment. Their favorite hobby got ruined early. He wasn't even able to go through the park for some tasty insects. It seemed both fox and owner were in such sync that they both huffed out loud in anger.

She glared at anyone who stared at her and Kohi for too long, and she kept it up even when she finished shopping for food necessities.

Her left arm was starting to kill her and she knew that she wasn't going to be able to sleep on her left side for about a week. Her adrenaline tapped out now, the pin in her shoulder started to sky rocket. Hell, holding groceries was becoming a challenge and she knew that she had to hurry or else her arm was going to give out.

Kohi yipped when he realized that Mio was struggling and in pain. She gritted her teeth as she wasn't one to let a fucking burn beat her.

Though her body had other ideas, as she lost grip of one of the bags and groceries spread on the sidewalk.

She looked up at the sky and groaned before she mumbled a quick "Shit!"

She bent down to pick up her groceries with Kohi helping her. She went to pick up her canister of her favorite coffee when a hand was already grabbing it and holding it for her. She looked up and the man who was bent down holding it for her, looked like he needed it more than her.

His eyes looked tired but alert enough to do daily things. His most prominent feature was that his hair was purple and near gravity defying. His attire looked professional but laid back, as he wore black slacks and his white button shirt with the sleeves rolled to the elbow. She had to admit, that despite him looking like he was in a much needed nap. He was quite handsome and her keens eyes can tell that under that attire that he was moderately fit.

"Pretty strong coffee. You don't seem the type to need coffee this strong." He mildly commented.

She realized that he still had his arm out to give her the coffee, and she was caught staring.

"O-Oh! Well I'm used to drinking strong coffee and I like the taste." She tried to regain her composure and not risk embarrassing herself further.

"Good taste then. Are you ok by the way?" she looked confused at him but then he pointed to her red shoulder.

"Oh that. Some stupid hero mistook me for a robber and attacked with out questioning first. I swear the flashy heroes are becoming stupider by the day." She vented out loud.

The man looked slightly surprised by her animosity but he couldn't help but chuckle at her bluntness.

She flipped her gaze at him and he couldn't help but smile at her vicious stare. "I'm not laughing at you. Just your words do make a bit of sense. It's like they forgot the basics right?"

Her frown turned into surprise, then she seemed to beam at his words. "Thank you! Someone sees it. I thought I was the only one." She giggled.

"Not everyone is as blunt about it. Also how long do you intend for us to keep talking crouched like this?" he chuckled as her face turned red as she realized that they looked silly crouched in the middle of the sidewalk like four year olds scheming something.

She quickly stood up but was about to drop the bag again as her shoulder began to twinge in pain. The man was quicker than she expected and grabbed the bag before it hit the ground again. She noticed that he was taller than she expected and he was also surprised that she barely reached his chest.

"Um.. Thank you for that." She held her hand out to grab the bag but he held it up and above her reach.

"I don't think you can carry anything with your arm like that, and you can't carry all of this with just your right. It would be too heavy for your tiny self." He smirked at her.

Mio knew that he was just teasing her but she was an independent woman for crying out loud.

"I appreciate the gesture, but I'm stronger than I look." She huffed.

"You can have it back if you can grab it out of my hand. Let me help you carry this till you get home." He grinned cheekily at her as her cheeks puffed in frustration and he had to admit it was kinda cute. 'Like a little chipmunk.' He thought.

If Mio's arm wasn't injured and her other arm was free from the other bag. Then she could have grabbed the bag easily. She had neither of those options and she was debating just leaving her bag with this stranger and buy the items another day.

Sadly she couldn't abandon her coffee. A rare occurrence happened that day. Mio lost a battle of will and words.

"Tch! Fine. Can I at least know your name before I let you walk me home?" she looked down at Kohi and hoped that maybe he can scare away the stranger. Though the fox's attention was on the bag as it carried his blueberries and he wasn't going to risk losing them. 'Traitor' she glowered at the fox.

"Hitoshi Shinso. Yours and his?" he surprisingly pointed at her fox.

"Mio Mochizuki, and this is my partner in crime Kohi." She smiled as he chuckled at her kits name. (Kohi means coffee in Japanese)

He bent down for Kohi so he can sniff his hand.

Kohi did just that and he didn't feel threatened. He actually like the smell of the man, as he smelled just like coffee and ink. Similar to his owners smell. Kohi gave him a satisfied yip and Hitoshi stood back up and met Mio surprised face.

"What?"

"Um.. Well, I was just surprised. He's not very trusting of new people, especially men." She chuckled.

Shinso chuckled with her as he beckoned her to lead the way to her apartment. "Well he makes a very good bodyguard then?"

"Absolutely. He sure gave that hero a mean bite to the arm. I'm proud of him."

"Speaking of hero. Which hero hurt you? They didn't even bother giving medical attention for their mistake?" he was going to investigate which hero wanted to be an idiot and put them through the ringer.

"I'm actually not good with hero names. I only know the number one and two hero, but I think it was guy number three. You know the one who's hair looks like a peppermint candy?" she pointed to her head in explanation.

It didn't take long for Shinso to realize who she was describing and he couldn't hold in his laughter as she just called THEE Todoroki a fucking peppermint. He was so going to call him that the next time he sees him on patrol.

She looked confused at his sudden burst of laughter, but she had to guess it was the description she gave of the hero. It was an amusing comparison.

Every single time he tried to start the conversation again he just would get in another fit of giggles. They soon reached her building and he stopped laughing and stared in shock at the massive structure. He knew of some pros who lived in this building but pros like him lived modestly for convenience. This was really upscale and he looked at the woman again, as he tried to gage what she did for a living to afford a place like this.

The main lobby was massive and he overheard her make small talk to an old man behind a desk. He looked back at her again and she nodded her head for him to follow.

As they stood in the elevator he peeked a look at her and he saw that her face looked a bit red.

"Are you ok?" he asked concerned.

"Hmm? Oh yes. I just noticed that my choice of living is a bit much. It's kind of embarrassing."

They finally exited the elevator and she dug into her shorts for her keys. "Nothing to be embarrassed about. I'm trying to make guesses on what you do for a living to even afford this."

She opened the door and he saw Kohi run down the wide hallway and take a sharp right. He followed her in and took off his shoes at the entrance. He thought it was odd that the first thing in the hallway was a book case, but he shrugged as everyone had their own taste.

When they made it to the end of the hallway, his eyes nearly popped out of his head.

Books. Books everywhere. Except in the corner there was a tree?

"Kohi is a gray fox and they like tree dens. It was important to get a place with high ceilings. Can I offer you a cup of coffee or are you the kind who doesn't like caffeine in the evening?"

He shook mentally shook himself back to his stoic self. "Coffee sounds delightful." He answered.

"Oh? Are you also a fellow coffee enthusiast?" she grinned.

"It's my life's nectar if that's what you mean." He started circling her living room and looking at book titles.

"True words of a poet." She commented as she got her coffee maker prepped.

"Speaking of poet. Are you some kind of elite professor or something? Some of these books are in languages I never seen before."

"Close but not really. I just have a weakness for knowledge and books." She grabbed her folding step stool to get to her printed coffee mug collection.

"High company linguist?"

Her response was just to laugh and he thought he finally got the correct answer.

"Nope. Flattering you think so highly of my intellect, but I'm just your normal everyday librarian."

He stopped to look at her in the kitchen to see if she was making a joke. Her face said it all, she wasn't lying.

He looked disbelieving at her. She chuckled "Ok, you caught me. I know how to finesse the stock market well as my parents were stock brokers." It was obvious lie but she was thankful that he looked completely convinced.

"So the books?"

"Oh, well I tend to grab any book that intrigues me. The only topic I can't understand is technology. I grew up old fashioned so I barely use tech. I just love the comfort books give me." She smiled as she walked into the living room to hand him his coffee. He internally chuckled as he read the coffee print (_Give me coffee and no one gets hurt.)_

He read hers and it described her to the 'T'. (_Book hoarder)_

"I would love to have more time to read what I want, but I already have so much paper that I have to read over and grade. It's a nightmare." He groaned as he just realized that he had a syllabus he has to write up before the end of the week waiting for him at him.

"Oh you're a teacher? What do you teach?" She asked with an excited look in her eyes.

He was going to tell her that he was a teacher at UA, but she obviously didn't have a good light with heroes today so he decided to hold off on that information for another day.

"I teach History and a bit of English." It wasn't a lie per se.

"That's awesome! Best of both worlds, as you can actually read history texts in English and learn more about the past! Or maybe different theories that were written in different text that may have been lost to time or-" she stopped when she saw that his eyebrows were raised in slight surprise.

"Oh lord, I started to ramble again. I'm sorry I do that when I get excited about history text and books." Her cheeks were redder than before.

"It's not trouble at all. You just reminded me of a high school buddy of mine. He had the same enthusiasm when it came to his own research." He smiled softly as he took the last sip of his coffee.

She noticed he was done and she was just about done herself. She looked out the window and realized that the sun was almost fully set and that they were chatting for over an hour.

"Oh my, it's late and you were probably busy doing something prior before helping me. Forcibly I might add though.' She laughed softly.

"Again no trouble at all. Though I do have some left over paperwork for the coming year." He stood up to get ready to go and she stood as well to follow him out.

As he was putting on his shoes to leave she bent down and was searching for a particular book in her bookcase. "Ah-hah! Found it." She grabbed the book and held it for Shinso to grab. He looked confused, but she quickly clarified for him.

"It's a historical biography by a solider in the Edo period. I thought it might be something that you can enjoy reading during your rare free times." She smiled.

He had to admit that the book did interest him and he smiled back at her earnestly. "Thank you Mochizuki-san. I really appreciate it."

"Oh there is no need for formalities. I basically grew up in America, just call me Mio." She waved her hand dismissively.

He grinned slyly at her. "Well then you can call me Hitoshi. It would be only fair." He kind of wanted her to turn red in embarrassment, but she was tougher than he expected. She just smirked as she knew what he trying to accomplish.

"When you are done, you can return it to the Musutafu Library. My staff will just put it in my office if I'm not there. Alright _Hitoshi~"_ she smirked as she beat him at his own game and his cheeks turned slightly pink.

"Um, Alright. Again thank you for the book." He waved as he she closed the door behind him.

When he decided to help a woman that dropped her groceries on the street, he wasn't expecting her to look so exotic and stare at him like he was as well. Hell he was just going to conduct his business and go, but she caught his attention when she started talking smack about flashy heroes. He ended up chatting with her and walking home with her. He was very surprised how pleasant it was to talk to an individual who was intellectually advanced and straight forward.

He looked down at the book in his hand and he was very excited to start going through it. Half it was because it was an interesting read, and the other because the faster he finished it the faster he could return it and maybe talk to its owner again.

* * *

When Izuku Midoriya answered the door to his home he was either expecting Kachan with Kaida, or Todoroki with a minor injury he explained.

He got Todoroki, but he really needed to talk to Todoroki and make the man reevaluate what minor really mean. Like he was one to talk really.

He paled as he saw the two-toned hair hero's right arm was caked in dry blood.

"Afternoon Midoriya, how was your trip?" Todoroki asked in an overly calm voice.

"What the hell Todoroki?! What did that to you?" he looked closer at the wound as they both walked down the hallway towards the kitchen. He was able to define that it was a bite wound of some kind.

The icy-hot hero stayed unnervingly quiet. Izuku looked up at his friend and Todoroki had his face turned away from him and his cheeks were dusted pink for some odd reason.

"I-I don't want to talk about it." Izuku raised an eyebrow as he realized that Shoto was embarrassed for some odd reason.

"oookay?" he didn't try to pry as he got the small first aid kit out of the kitchen cabinet. He heard footsteps come from the bedroom and Ochacko's bubbly smile was the first thing he saw, until she caught a look at Todoroki's arm and she also went into her small panic mother mode.

"Who did this to you?! Izuku and I can hide a body easily!" and then there was mother mode Ochako the killer. It was discovered that this mode was extremely scary and very hard to contain, especially during when it was discovered that Kaida was getting bullied.

"Babe, I don't think we need to go that far." Izuku tried to calm her down but she seemed to have fire in her eyes.

"No need for that Chacko-chan. I just don't want to talk about it." He held his left hand out to gesture her to calm down, which thankfully she did.

She didn't look totally convinced and she was going to get it out of him one way or another. Luckily she was about to get her answer very soon.

* * *

~Mio's apartment~

"_You have a reminder notification to call Midoriya-san. Do you wish to cancel this reminder or keep it reoccurring till further notice?"_

**ASH'**s voice startled Mio from a book she was in the middle of reading as she had an ice pack tied to her shoulder.

"Cancel reminder **ASH.** Thank you." She said as she picked up her cellphone and called the green headed hero and give him a piece of her mind.

* * *

~Midoriya residence~

'_**A PHONE CALL IS HERE! A PHONE IS HERE! A PHONE CALL IS-'**_

"Hello?" Izuku quickly answered the phone and didn't bother looking at the id as his face was turning red from embarrassment as Todoroki started to snicker at the obvious kidish ring tone.

"_Hello Izuku Midoriya."_

Izuku stood ram rod straight. The tone in her voice. She used his full name. He started to shake in fear. She was pissed off.

"M-M-Mio-s-san. H-How are you?"

Ochacko chuckled as she was helping Todoroki clean his wound, while the attendee raised his eyebrow in confusion. 'Who was this Mio? And why was Deku afraid of this person?' he thought.

"_I was doing splendid this morning until it was ruined by an idiotic hero, but I will get to that later. Now why is it that I have to find out from an outside source that a certain bitchy blonde that I recently met. Is Kaida's uncle?"_

"Well he's actually her god father to be more accurate." He tried to alleviate her anger. It just seemed to increase it.

"_Oh is that an excuse I hear? He is still an adult who has an impact on her life! Given the fact that she calls him uncle gives a clear indication!"_ he physically cringed as if she hit him over the head with a sandal as she had done in the past.

"Well, I apologize for my short sight. I know he is rough around the edges but we grew up together and he really cherishes Kaida."

"_There is no doubt in my mind that he would die for that little girl, I will admit that. Though if he ever shows up at my library with his pompous bratty attitude again. You're going to have to look for new God-father for her. Do I make myself clear?" _

It was clear in her voice that she wasn't holding back her threats anytime soon. He knew that she was upset yesterday but maybe Kachan was holding more information than he realized that pissed her off more.

"Y-Yes Mio-san. I'll be sure to tell him that." He cringed at the thought and could only imagine the explosion Kachan would create if he ever told him what to do.

The fates were not in his favor as he heard the front door open and could hear the little footsteps of his daughter. He started to sweat as he knew the second pair of footsteps was from the person he was just speaking about.

"Mommy! Dadd- What happened to uncle frosty?" Kaida got concerned when she saw the white bandage on Todoroki's arm, and Izuku was just glad that she didn't see the blood from earlier.

"Dang icy-hot. Losing your touch there." Izuku could hear the smirk from the explosive blonde, but he was still too big of a wimp to even face him just yet.

"_On another note Midoriya."_ Mio continued speaking and he just realized that he was in a very tight spot now, with her in his ear and the blonde right behind him.

"_You might know this hero since I don't give a damn about hero shit." _He sighed as he knew that far too well. He was just lucky that she even tolerated him. Ochacko was already a given as she held respect for his wife when she witnessed Ochacko keep him in line when he started his panic tirade before.

"_I believe he is hero number three or something. Controls fire and ice, and his head looks like a peppermint."_

He almost chocked on air and quickly turned to look at said hero. He didn't want to make assumptions but he had a feeling to where this was going.

"Yes. I know him Mio-san. Was there something wrong that I need to know about?" his question caught Ochacko's attention because it might have to do with Kaida.

He didn't notice that he got Kachans' attention as well when he said her name.

"_Make the idiot take remedial classes on being a damn hero. If there isn't such a thing I advise you start creating one since too many heroes are becoming too complacent and making too many mistakes." _ She knew it was a bit exaggerated but she was still pissed and the pain in her shoulder wasn't helping.

Izuku looked really confused as he knew Todoroki rarely ever made mistakes and showed extreme professionalism.

"Mind telling me what he did Mio-san?" he was talking about Todoroki, but Katsuki thought that she was talking smack about him to Deku on the phone.

"If the Ms. Tight-bun has something to say, you can tell her that she's a coward for not saying it to my face." Katsuki growled and Todoroki just sat there confused further as Bakugou also knew this Mio. It was clear though that he didn't like this woman by his words.

Izuku covered the speaker part of the phone. "She's not talking about you." He harshly whispered as he listened to what Mio had to say. Ochacko felt that things might get heated so she beckoned Kaida to follow her in to her room.

"_The idiot mistook me for a robber because he got a shity description and he assumed it was me. The asshole had the balls to attack me when Kohi and I were running in the park."_

Izuku just closed his eyes and groaned as he started to piece it together. It explained why Todoroki had a bite on his arm, and why he was refusing to explain how it happened. The man prided himself too much to ever make a mistake. He making a novice mistake like that is a major hit to the ego.

"I fully understand Mio-san. I won't ask any more questions and I'll speak to him for you about the incident, though I feel that you and Kohi have already done enough damage." He raised his eyebrow at the two toned hero, who seemed to pale as he recognized the name of the fox from earlier.

"_Well he's not the one with a burned shoulder, I should have had Kohi bite him in the ass to make up for ruining the rest of my week."_

"He burned you?!" His eyes were wide with shock. He looked at the hero who seemed to look away in shame while Katsuki was looking back and forth trying to put the pieces together.

"_It's nothing I can't handle as you know. Just get your Pomeranian and peppermint in line, I have enough on my plate as it is." She huffed._

He rubbed the bridge of his nose and sighed. "I'll do my best Mio-san. I apologize for them."

"_You have no need to apologize Midoriya. I know you are not in the wrong, but I know I can count on you to send the message or warning if you will."_

"Thank you Mio-san. I hope your injury heals well." Right as he was about to hang up. A ding went through Katsuki's head as he finally figured out the whole story.

* * *

The last thing Mio heard before the line went dead and had her confused for the rest of the night.

"_You injured Mochizuki!?"_

'Was that sparky?'

* * *

Heel- **T****oc**(romainian)

Fetch-**Aduce** (r.)

Good boy-**Băiat bun**(r.)

* * *

_**Thank you for the ****recent** __**reviews and favorites. The next chapter should be out shortly, ****because**** I was going to ****continue**** more on this one, but I felt that this was a good stopping point for now. please leave reviews as that ****definitely**** helps and it's fun to read. Thank you.**_

_**-M**_


	5. Chapter 5

The top three heroes sat quietly after dinner in the Midoriya living room.

Shoto Todoroki was sipping tea calmly, but anyone could tell that he was confused by the whole situation and uncomfortable as he made glances at the number one hero.

Katsuki Bakugou was shaking his leg up and down with his arms crossed in anger. He was alternating glares at the head of the house and Todoroki. Huffing in anger sporadically as he wasn't one to be patient.

Izuku Midoriya oddly enough was extremely calm, but he also looked like a frustrated father who was about to scold his kids.

All three were waiting for Ochacko to come back as she was setting kaida to bed, and Izuku refused to answer their questions until after dinner and when kaida wasn't present.

At the sound of footsteps coming their way. Bakugou and Todoroki looked expectantly at the greenete who sighed as he really didn't want to be in this situation, but he knew he had no choice.

The last time he kept a secret from kachan, they got into a huge fight and almost got expelled. He found that if he was straight and to the point to the blonde then he would actually be more tolerable to be around. As for Todoroki. If he didn't start explaining quickly enough then he was going to start making crazy theories again. It took him nearly six years to finally convince him that All might wasn't his biological father.

Ochacko sat next to him on the loveseat sofa and rubbed his back as she knew that he was in a tight spot and she was there to support him.

'Where do I begin?' he thought.

"All right spit it out nerd. You left me hanging last night and you wouldn't answer your damn phone like a fucking coward." Kachan growled but he kept his voice low enough so he wouldn't wake up Kaida.

Izuku sighed as Kachan had a point. After he let slip about Mio's prior expertise, he ended the call quickly and put his phone on silent. He knew that it was stupid of him to let that slip and he needed to make up a story quick. He was prepared to give a rough draft story to kachan when he was dropped of kaida, but he wasn't prepared for Todoroki.

"Who is this Mio, Midoriya? How do you know her as well bakugou?" Todoroki just asked point blank.

"I met Mochizuki Friday from a mugging and yesterday when I dropped Kaida off for reading class. She's a sassy librarian who doesn't take shit from anyone, but she's fucking snobby and annoying."

"Kachan and her had a bad run in, and she effortlessly put him in his place. Now they hate each other. So Todoroki, you need to explain exactly what happened at the park. I want to hear your side of the story." Izuku sighed as Kachan huffed as he wasn't getting his answers fast enough.

Todoroki looked adamant but there really was no use trying to hide it, as he was already outed by the woman who he now knows was actually named Mio. He quickly explained the story as best as he could. He explained that he thought she was a robber and when he attacked her, she went on the defensive. He thought he was able to stop the two easily and he was proven wrong as they worked as a team. He got bit in the arm by the fox and pinned on the ground by her. He sighed as he finished and he thought they would be understanding of his mistake but he was rewarded with katsuki shaking and trying hard not to laugh.

He glared at the blonde but the katsuki could care less. He was just amused that Mio was able to knock the icy-hot bastard on his ass.

Todoroki looked at Ochacko for some support but he was shocked as she was holding in some snickers as well. He felt betrayed as he thought she would at least go mother mode for him as he was the one to get bit by a fox.

"That explains a lot. " Izuku sighed.

"Honey, is that why she called you? I thought she was going to complain about pomerani-oh I mean Katsuki." Ochacko giggled as the blonde looked like he wanted to explode.

Izuku had to hold in his own mirth as he needed to stay focused on the main issue. "Yes and No. Kachan she told me to tell you in her words not mine, and please don't take this as a challenge. '_if he ever shows up at my library with his pompous bratty attitude again. You're going to have to look for a new God-father for her.' _For the love of god kachan, please take the hint." Deku groaned, but it just amused Ochacko and Todoroki immensely.

The blonde. Not so much.

"Oh no deku. That's a fucking challenge and I'm going to kill that snobby miss priss." small sparks started to form in his palms.

"I don't know if she can really kill him since bakugou is like a roach and never dies, but if she does. I volunteer being kaida's new god-father." Todoroki sneered at the explosive blonde as he enjoyed pissing off the blonde when he could.

"Shut up Icy-hot. I'm not the one who got his ass handed to him by a quirkless snob and a fur ball.`` Katsuki smirked at the surprised look on Todo's face as it was rare to see.

"Quirkless? I thought she had a speed quirk similar to the robber." He looked at deku for clarification.

"No. She's quirkless and she was extremely upset at your action today Shoto." Deku calmly stated but the two toned man did flinch as he knew deku was mad himself, as he rarely ever used his first name even if he was given permission prior.

"She actually requested that you take remedial hero courses. As there is no such thing, I wouldn't worry. Though her idea will be something that I will keep in mind if more incidents like these start occurring often."

His words surprised all of them, even Ochacko.

"Deku. You can't be fucking serious?"

"I am. If Mio made it a point that something had to be done, then it's best to trust her judgement. Hopefully it won't be necessary, but she does have a point that heroes have become too complacent." Izuku sighed as he hoped that she was wrong but he wasn't holding his breath. Times like these he really wanted a shot of Mio's liquor stash.

"I feel left in the dark here. I don't understand why you would take a civilian's idea so seriously. If she's quirkless then it's a fact that she's not a hero as there has never been one before. Why does her judgment hold a strong impact on you Midoriya?"

Midoriya looked torn as he didn't know how to explain his reason softly. Ochacko saw him struggling and tried to curve the question away. "Well she is a retired military vet. She has some knowledge that maybe heroes could take note on."

"That's not the only thing is it? Icy-hot makes a good point, and I don't care if she was some high ranking priss. What's the deal deku?"

"Look can we just let this go? In short she's a retired military captain. End of story. You're just mad because she called you a Pomeranian and called you out without having to say a single cuss word, and you're upset that she scolded you like you were a school boy for a novice mistake. Let it go." Izuku growled as he was losing his patience.

The two heroes looked at each other as they were caught off guard, as it was rare for Deku to ever get mad at them like that.

Todoroki was going to actually let the topic go as he realized that he might have pushed too much, but katsuki gritted his teeth in anger.

"I don't think so you fucking nerd. Kaida practically worships that woman, and I need to know who the hell she is if she's going to be anywhere near my God-daughter!" he almost jumped from his seat to shake the nerd, but the glare that he got from Ochacko made him freeze.

She turned her attention back to her husband with sad soft eyes. "Honey. I….I think you should tell them. They are our friends and they won't judge you."

Izuku looked at his wife and she saw the hurt in his eyes. It may have been years, but he was still haunted from that day. She rubbed his back reassuringly and he sighed at her soft touch.

He leaned his elbows on his knees as he gripped his hands together tightly. He couldn't look them in the eyes and his he seemed to be shaking.

"I-I…." he tried to start.

"Spit it out Deku!" Katsuki growled.

"I killed her fiancé!" he shouted out louder than he expected.

Katsuki and Todoroki were shocked beyond belief. They both thought of different reasons why he didn't want to talk. Some ranging from embarrassing to scandalous.

This was darker than they expected. As heroes they had seen death first hand and felt the guilt of not getting to a scene on time or carrying a victim to the paramedics, and have them die in their arms. They had never had to have taken a life before. It just didn't happen and if it did a full investigation would be on the hero. Even if the hero killed to save someone, it was still a tarnish to their reputation. The only heroes who have committed that act and still maintained their hero status, was All might and Endeavor.

Izuku took a breath as he started to continue again. "I can't tell you everything about it because it became a classified case, but I met Mio a couple of months before Kaida was born. Mio was on a separate mission of her own. Many factors came into play when I met her: I wasn't focused fully on my opponent and I underestimated the villain, and he had me in a corner. I honestly thought I was going to die that day and never even get the chance to hold Kaida." Ochacko placed her hand on his closed fists and he looked at her and he received a small smile, showing that she was there supporting him still.

"Mio was on her own mission in the same area, she and with her unit following her. Ignored the orders to turn around and not investigate. I'm glad that she did, because she saved my life that day." He finally looked up at his two trusted friends and he was thankful that they weren't looking at him with disgust or pity. They were faces were blank but attentive.

Though he didn't know that both of them internally were freaked that they had no Idea that Deku got very close to dying.

Katsuki started to think back and the timing fit as Deku was absent for about a month long mission during Ochacko's pregnancy.

"I didn't get to see the fight as I passed out from my injuries. When I woke up, I was bandaged and in a lot of pain, and Mio was the one who watched over me while I was unconscious. I was about to ask questions but I didn't get very far as she slapped me in the face with a sandal. Yes, a sandal." He couldn't help but chuckle as he needed some comic relief to help him continue.

Todoroki looked at him skeptically while Katsuki believed him as it seemed to be in the librarian's nature.

"She was ripping me a new one and I felt like I was back in school and Aizawa was scolding me."

Todoroki nodded as he understood that sentiment.

"We talked a bit and I discovered that she was quirkless, but she was the captain of her five man team. She introduced me them and also her…. fiancé." He sighed as this was the part he hated the most.

"We both found out that our missions intermingled and we decided to join forces. The only thing I can tell you is that…..it was discovered that there was a traitor and it was her fiancé. And It-It all happened so fast!" he voice was hoarse with anguish.

"I-It was in the middle of the fight and she was injured and unarmed. I was the closest and I saw him grab a gun and aim it at her. I lost control of my power for only a split second, but that's all it took…" He took a large breath. "I punched him too hard and before I even realized what I done. it was to late. He was on the ground motionless. I hit so hard that I broke his neck." Deku tried to hold in the tears for once but like always he failed. He would have dreams about that day for over a month. As much as he tried to change what happened. It was always the same outcome.

Katsuki felt sick. He never took the lesson the 13 sensei tried to tell them before the USJ incident, to heart. He never feared that he would lose control and accidentally kill someone. He was overconfident, but as he grew he started to realize that he couldn't be in control of everything. Will there be a time that he would also lose control and it cost someone their life?

Todoroki was calm. He knew his father was an ass growing up, but he was also human. He always told the world that he felt no sympathy for his actions when his fire caused a villains death. He also knew that it was a lie. A few times he caught his father sitting on his recliner in the middle of the night asleep. He would frown even in his sleep but a few time he noticed that even his father had nightmares about the lives he took, saying 'sorry' or 'I didn't mean to.'

He didn't give a damn about his father's demons, but Midoriya was his friend. He could only imagine how much pain and guilt he was going through. He was glad that Ochacko was there to support him, or the guilt would have consumed him.

"What's worse…." He continued and he got the two heroes attention again.

"Is that Mio knew that I was going to be a father, and she didn't want an investigation put on me. She ordered her men to not say anything and that she reported that she killed him instead. I tried to convince her that it was my fault but she refused to listen. She never blamed me for her fiancés death. She told me that it was unexpected and it hurt, but her men needed her more than a dead traitor. It sounded a bit harsh, but with her being the leader of her unit. They understood that she was focused on her mission and she had to stay strong for them.

"My mission was complete so I was sent home. Mio and her unit, along with Ochacko. Were the only people to know about that day, now you two know as well. "

He waited with baited breath for his friends to give their two cents. Whether good or bad, he said his piece and he had to admit that he felt a bit lighter for it.

He felt a hand on his shoulder and he knew it wasn't Ochacko as the hand was larger than hers. He looked up and Todoroki had his signature stoic look, but he can see in his eyes that the two toned man wasn't looking at him in disdain, but in understanding.

"Midoriya. I cannot say I know how you feel, but I do know that no matter what you are still my friend. We'll be here to support you too." He looked back at the blonde who had his arms crossed as he knew it was his turn to say his piece.

"Listen nerd. Shit fucking sucked but in the end you saved Mochizuki's life. You're still a god-damned hero and my fucking rival. So quit your crying and man the fuck up, can't fucking scare us away that easily." He huffed.

Todo and Ochacko looked at the blonde bemused, but Izuku got the message from his oldest friend loud and clear.

'_I'm sorry that happened, but she's alive because of you. You're a hero and my friend and I'm not going anywhere either.'_

He couldn't help but chuckle at Kachan's antics.

"I have one more question though. If she was a military captain at her age, why did she retire? She seems awfully young to retire so early in her career." Todoroki sat back down.

Izuku had a look of contemplation as he never really thought of that either. "I actually don't know. I never asked her. I don't even know if she even know what nation she fought for or branch. I just got reacquainted with her about two years ago, and I've heard that some people have stayed in the military less than ten years before. I just know that when I met her she was about five years in already." He shrugged his shoulders as he was thankful that they seemed to moving to lighter topics.

Todoroki quirked his head to the side in confusion. He was trying to do the math in his head as the woman he met earlier looked fresh out of high school, but if Izuku met her before Kaida was born? But already had five years. He was starting to form a headache.

"If my math is correct, maybe. She's 23? 24? I honestly thought that she was 19." Todoroki held his head in confusion.

"19?! Ha! Miss tight ass is in her thirties. She pulled the wool over your eyes icy-hot. She probably had make up on to cover her age." Katsuki laughed.

Both Izuku and Ochacko sweat dropped as they felt bad for Mio at the moment, since they both knew that was always a dilemma that veteran faced constantly.

"Uh, Kachan. She's our age actually, and she doesn't wear make-up." Deku chuckled at the shocked disbelieving look of his child hood friend. While Todoroki just shrugged and continued his tea as he has never seen what Mio looks like when she was in work attire.

"Bull shit." He scoffed but he shook it off quickly, before adding. "Heh! And here I thought a cougar was flirting with me yesterday."

It was the first time they all witnessed Todoroki spit his drink out and start chocking in shock.

"What the hell Icy-hot?!"

"Kachan did you really have to say that?" Deku groaned as he started to rub his temples, as Ochacko quickly went into the kitchen to grab a towel.

Once Todoroki got his breathing moderately back, his face was obviously red in embarrassment. Though he looked at Katsuki in horrified disbelief. "SHE flirted with YOU? No, no, nope. I refuse to believe that she flirted with you. I only met her for five minutes and the only thing you two would get along with, is making up terrible nicknames."

Izuku wanted to smack Todoroki in the back of the head so bad right now. 'Why did you say that? Why did you say that?' he thought. He looked at Ochacko for help but she just shrugged her shoulders when she came back. He can tell by her eyes that she told him to let it go, and stop them if they start using quirks.

If looks can kill Todoroki's own fire would be a small flame compared to the hateful heated glare that Katsuki aimed his way. "Fuck you say half and half?" He growled low.

"She's out of your league Bakugou." Todoroki can tell immediately that Mio wouldn't tolerate a guy like Bakugou and his bull shit attitude.

Now Izuku and Ochacko paled. That was the worst thing he can say to the blonde.

Said blonde will do either these three things.

1) Explode, causing damage to their house and waking up Kaida.

2) Get into a physical fight with Todoroki. Still causing damage and waking up the four year old.

3) Take it as a challenge and stupidly try to woo Mio to prove a point, and risk his own life.

Or pray the lords he doesn't do something stupid and make an option four and do all three.

The Midoriya's prepared their quirks for at least option one or two, as they knew Katsuki wouldn't be _that_ low to try for option three.

Surprisingly Katsuki just smirked at Todoroki. "Heh, I'm out of her league is more like it. I guarantee that no one would be attracted to a plain flat chested snob like her. Even me, as my standards are higher than that."

"I last remember your standard was busty drunk bimbos who you met at clubs for one-night stands." Todoroki quipped.

Husband and wife winced as that was a low blow burn.

"Like you were any better. I remember clear as day that when you turned 21, you spent a whole year going to clubs left and right to try and piss of your daddy." He sneered.

Damn they were both going straight for the jugular.

Izuku got nervous as they both stepped forward to get into each other's face.

"I did that to get out of a wedding agreement, and it worked. What's your excuse?"

"Chicks dig heroes, alcohol was involved obviously, and drunk me wasn't going to say no to an easy fuck back then." Katsuki didn't even hesitate in his answer.

"And you believe that this Mio is out of your league? I think you are just saying that because you're making up an excuse that _you_ might actually secretly like her."

"Are you high half and half?! What fucked up theory did you create in that stupid head of yours to even think of that?" Katsuki didn't admit but he actually took a small step back from the accusation.

"Biggest indication. You called her by her name." Todoroki smirked.

"What does that have to do with anything? It's her fucking name, big deal." He crossed his arms.

"It is a big deal bakugou. I can count on one hand the number of people our age who you actually call by their names. Which means you either respect her or you like her."

"Mild. Very fucking mild respect for that tight ass. That doesn't prove shit."

"Well Kaida did say that you tried to kiss her yesterday." Ochacko accidentally mumbled, but it was loud enough for Todoroki to hear.

"Ha!" he pointed.

"I DID NOT DO THAT ROUND FACE." He growled.

"Then why is your face so red bakugou?" Todoroki smirked.

"It's red because I'm doing my best to keep my voice down and not kill you. Look, I'm never going to see the crazy midget and I could care less about her, so your theory is flawed." He huffed as he turned to leave down the hallway.

"Another big indication bakugou, is that you do care. You want to know how I know that?" Todoroki calmly followed.

"Oh, do enlighten me with your crazy theories half and half." He replied sarcastically as he slipped his shoes on.

"You got angry when you realized that I hurt her. You've only known her for barely two days. Guess you don't really hate her after all."

Katsuki just growled but he still had his back to them. "Fuck off Icy-hot." He barked before he closed the door behind him.

"Hmmm. He didn't deny it." He chuckled.

"Why Todoroki? Just why?" the number three hero turned and looked at a horrified Deku.

"Why what?" he asked confused as he was getting his shoes on as well.

"Why did you have to goad him like that?" deku knew that this was not going to end well. Kachan was going to stew on Todoroki words and he knew that the blonde was going to get frustrated further everyday till he explodes on his problems. Which would happen to be Mio. He did not want to get in the middle of that, but he might not have a choice. Worse is that Kaida was in the middle of it as she worshiped those two like he used to worship all might.

"It amuses me." He replied as smirked evilly and walked out of the Midoriya residence.

Izuku just shuffled back down the hallway where his sweet wife was looking at him pitifully. He slumped his head on her shoulder and gave small whine.

"Why couldn't I have friends that actually listen to my warnings?" he grumbled in her shoulder.

She chuckled bemused. "Then we wouldn't get good entertainment, when they get their asses kicked."

He sighed. He just prayed that bakugou just stayed away from Mio, and that no more surprises turn up.

Poor Izuku. His prayers will be scoffed at and denied.

* * *

Mio's was rubbing burn cream on her shoulder when her phone started to ring. She looked confused as it was pretty late, and she wasn't expecting a call.

When she picked up the phone and saw the caller ID, she smiled and eagerly answered.

"What's up Idiot one?" she snickered.

"_Well isn't that just rude. Here I thought you would be happy to hear my beautiful voice." _A deep dramatic voice answered.

"Beautiful voice? You smoke a pack a day and you're on your way to sounding like a senior citizen."

"_I'll have you know that I've been cutting back. Soon I'll be able to sing soprano."_

"You only sang soprano once and that was when I tazed you in the dick." She laughed.

"_Ugh! Don't remind me of that. It still hurts."_

"So why are you calling me so late? Judging by your tone of voice, you don't have bad news for me whichnis good."

"_Well dear sister, I wanted to tell you that we will be in town for the week and we wanted to re-live some of the good old days. The whole nine yards."_

"You do realize the good old days was only three years ago, right?" she chuckled.

"_Meh schematics. What do you say sis?"_

Mio pondered on the idea. She knew it was irresponsible and she might regret it, but the pain in her left shoulder reminded her that she needed a break.

"You know what, yeah. When do you guys want to start? I can take off from work."

_I was thinking maybe Wednesday or Thursday. Still fully stocked?"_

"You kidding me? I've been doing too good that those bottles are starting to collect dust. Tell the rest of the team to bring some beer. Lots of it." She grinned.

"_Woah! Bad weekend?"_

"You don't know the half of it. I'll tell you all the story when you get here."

"_Sure thing sis. See you then. OO-RAH!"_

"OO-RAH!" she replied back with the same enthusiasm and smiled as she hung up the phone.

She sighed in happiness. Sure her weekend sucked but at least she had her brothers coming to visit and no hero was going to mess that up for her.

* * *

_**Alright! That chapter update was sure quick. I know there are still some questions about Mio and her past and not to mention what really happened on that mission. I promise it will be explained later in time, but I love to keep everyone guessing. I also know that in MHA universe that killing as a hero is plausible and does happen , but here killing is really bad on a heroes record. Not to mention Izuku is the type of person to fell extreme guilt about it.**_

_**Thank you for the recent reviews and Hopefully I'll be able to update either by the end of the week or at the latest Monday. Please leave some reviews as they further spur me to get my writing mojo going. Thank you.**_

_**-M**_


	6. Chapter 6

_Mio was sitting on log totally focused as she was cleaning her rifle and making sure that no debris obstructed the function of her weapon. _

_The sound of two rambunctious grown men wrestling in the dirt only six feet in front of her, went through deaf ears during her cleaning._

_As she was finishing up, she looked up and saw the two idiots were still fighting in the dirt like four-year old's. The other two were watching and making bets and yelling encouragement to the fighters. She ignored them and set to cleaning and polishing her Katana sword._

_She knew that she should stop them and make them prep the gear like they were supposed to do, but she knew that watching her team smile a little was something they needed now._

_The mission had too many unknowns. Her team didn't show out right, but she knew that they were on edge._

_All they knew was that they were there to eliminate a child trafficking ring. They only had three targets, but it was unknown the exact location and if they were working alone. Command sent them and they were able to track them all the way from Thailand to the dense forest in Vietnam._

_Usually she was sent alone with her team, but this time another team was assigned with her._

_It wasn't really a bother on her part, but there were some hiccups when it came to certain individuals of the other team._

"_Hey! Stop fooling around and help us, you jar-heads!" she sighed as she heard the annoying voice of the youngest member there. Michael Stein, age 19. Blonde long hair and baby faced, he was an expert in recon and tracking, and agile in hand quirk fighting. She had to admit that he almost gave her a run for her money once on the mats, but she still put him in his place. A constant for her, as he was the only one in the camp that actually had a quirk and he tried to act superior constantly._

_She had nothing against the kid as she sometimes felt bad that he was even ostracized by other teams for having a quirk._

_Ironic I know._

_Mio and many others were part of a government project that no one knew about. All of them had their own stories, majority of them didn't have a soul to tie themselves to. Some saved on the brink of death, others recruited for the thirst of revenge. The only thing they all had in common was that they were all quirkless. _

_All of them were recruited at a very young age and trained for one thing specifically. _

_Assassination._

_Of course, it was something that sounded horrid and inhumane to train young adults to kill, but these teens were different._

_Being quirkless gives you very few options for life. Some are lucky and have friends or family to grow up with and support them, while there are others who slip through the cracks. Who either kill themselves, or sell themselves to basically slavery._

_To Mio who was abandoned as a baby and left to a poor orphanage, didn't hesitate when the offer was given to her at the age 13. She had no love for the matrons except one, who was an elderly Japanese lady who gave her name when she was found. Though she died when she was four of old age. The kids who were cruel and bullied her because she was quirkless and basically unadoptable._

_The other recruits still looked down on her though because she was tiny and frail looking. Only a few that she now calls her brothers, believed in her and encouraged her. She knew what it means to survive and climb your way even against the odds. She worked harder than the others and made leaps and bounds. _

_It came in handy being smart and devouring as much knowledge as possible, and at the same time working herself to the ground in physical fitness._

_She surprised everyone except her brothers, when she got herself promoted to captain at the age of 17. _

_Of course, the only ones to congratulate her on her promotion was her brothers, while everyone just treated her with intense animosity. She shrugged it off, since all she needed was her job and her brothers._

_As captain she was going to have her own team instead of being assigned to random teams before. She did the unthinkable and demanded to hand pick her own team. No one ever demanded anything from their superiors of the project. _

_More surprising was when they complied with her demands. Some of the lower recruits asked how she was able to pull that off. _

_She gave them a cocky smirk. "I'm a damn captain. I worked my ass off to get this rank and I'm not going to be given some shity members for my team. I'm quirkless, not pathetic enough to be scared of some suits who fund this shit."_

_Now the majority of them definitely hated her, but she didn't give a damn. She didn't waste time picking her team. Some thought she was only picking them because they were all friends and chose to call themselves family, but that wasn't the whole case._

_Each one had a certain expertise that when combined together, would make them unstoppable. From ranging to marksmanship, weapons, hand to hand combat, recon, and stealth. _

_Every mission assigned to them had been a success, even the ones that seemed to be suicide missions. Failure was not an option for her team, as they all had seen the ramification of failure from prior missions before they were a team._

_She sighed as she was about to control the impending fight, but a voice behind her spoke up before she did._

"_Michael. We're in no rush, besides I thought you enjoyed camping when we were kids. This isn't any different." she looked up at the face of the captain of the other team assigned with her. Felix Stein, age 24. Him and his brother joined the project two years after she did. Well more like Felix was recruited and his brother forced his way in the project because he refused to leave his brothers side. To a certain extent, it was admirable to follow family down this line of work. Even if he had an amazing quirk to be a hero. _

_He was able to protrude scythe like blades on most of his body. If there weren't any legal limitations, then he would have been a perfect assassin._

_Though because Michael had a quirk, no one wanted to work with him because he had limitations on what he could do on missions. Felix agreed to join the project but without his little brothers' knowledge, he requested that Michael be given the opportunity to become a hero and drop from the program whenever he wants._

_Mio was there when this agreement took place as she was in the midst of becoming a captain and she had to shadow meetings of that nature._

_Michael was allowed to become a hero, but there was one major rule for him. He can assist in missions, but he could not be seen, and he could not kill. If he did, all bets were off. If he became a hero and then later identified by enemies of the project. Then the whole project will go up in flames and the masses will be looking for blood._

_Michael knew about his limitations, but he didn't know the real reason why. He just summed it up that since he had a quirk and used it without an official license than it would be improper use of quirk or vigilantism. _

_Hence why no one wanted to have him on their team. Even with his quirk, he was too much a liability. His brother Felix knew about this and worked nearly just as hard as Mio to take up the position of captain. _

_Each team consisted of four specialists and a captain, but the brothers were the only exception as everyone refused to work alongside Michael._

_She looked back at Michael whose face was turning red in frustration as he scowled at the two fighting buffoons on the ground. He then glared at Mio for a split second and turned away to continue packing his own supplies._

_Mio huffed a hollow sigh which didn't go unnoticed by the other captain._

"_Give it some time babe. I'm sure he'll warm up to you eventually." She looked at the handsome face of the older brother. He wasn't buff by any means like her brothers, but lean and tall. His light brown hair was combed neatly to the side and his dark icy blue eyes smiled at her._

"_It's been two years since we started dating and a year since you popped the question. I don't think time is on my side anymore honey." Mio sighed as she looked sadly at the youngest._

_She felt Felix sit beside her on the log and wrap his arm around her waist to hold her close. "Don't worry. He's just jealous that I scored a bombshell badass." he chuckled as he kissed the side of her forehead._

_Her face dusted pink at the affection he gave her. She was surprised when he walked up to her one day to ask for advice in training movements. She honestly thought that he was confronting her to talk smack as his face looked uncomfortable when he approached her the first time._

_She was pleasantly surprised and soon all their conversations between them became long and anticipated. He was smart and wanted to go more in the bio-science field and learn more about quirks and their genes. While she just loved history and wanted to learn more about the mutation of quirks, and if they were created before the theorized time historians believed._

_When they started dating her brothers were wary, but they decided to let it go as they just wanted her to be happy. She helped him work towards his goal of becoming captain, and on the day of his promotion ceremony. He got down on one knee and proposed to her, causing the biggest scandal the assassin project has ever seen._

_It was also the first time anyone had ever seen Mio cry, as she was ecstatic to build more of a family._

_They kept their work life professional and rarely ever worked together as it could be a personal liability._

_So, it had her and her brothers scratching their heads on why Felix and her brother were with them._

"_Felix? Why did you request joining this mission? I'm not upset, but I thought we agreed not to work on the same mission because it's unprofessional." she stood up and out of his arms as she made her way to her own supplies and strapped her sword to her back._

"_It sounded like a suicide mission; I can worry about my hot __f__iancé,__ can't I?" he smiled innocently._

"_The gesture is appreciated but you know my team is proficient enough for this mission." she raised an eyebrow at him, and she could have sworn that his face looked angry, but it was gone before she could blink._

"_Well I also wanted to show Michael how you work up close. Maybe then he could warm up to you and give you more respect. Lord knows I can't keep giving the kid verbal counseling as it goes one ear and out the other because I'm his brother." he sighed dramatically which made her giggle._

"_Fine, fine. Though next time ask first. This isn't the kind of mission where he could do much except cut an easy trail for us in this forest."_

_She sighed fondly and turned her attention to the idiots under her command. 'They're still fighting?' she sweat dropped._

_She looked up into the sky and saw the sun had already shifted enough that they had four hours till it was dark. They had stopped to eat and recheck supplies, though it was now time to move out._

_She winked at her __f__iancé__ as she walked calmly to the rowdy children. The two that were watching and giving encouragement, saw her get closer and they immediately shut up and walked towards their own packs._

_The two on the ground didn't notice and continued till both felt a sharp pain from their ears. _

_Mio was able to effortlessly grip an ear in each hand and pulled hard enough that both grown men yelped like an injured poodle._

"_Times up boys. You can have your own dick measuring contest later. We still haven't combed the Western section of the forest. If you don't have all your shit together in five minutes." she stopped as she gave them an evil grin that scared them half to death. "__**I will make you clean every single gun in the main armory. Every. Single. One. Understand."**__ she smiled as the two started tripping over the other to get their stuff ready. _

_Mio didn't make empty threats as she once made them clean the main headquarters in nothing but embarrassing maid outfits, after they were caught by her roaming the red-light district in Taiwan._

_Two buff men in frilly skirts and maid caps didn't go unnoticed by anybody. _

_After that nobody dared tried to get on her bad side as she wasn't afraid to put someone in their place and physically and mentally scar them._

_Mio walked back to her own stuff and the slow clap of her __f__iancé__ made her chuckle._

_In under five minutes, her team was ready, and they carefully made their way through the thick forest. Keeping in mind of trip wires or sound traps if they were close to their target._

_The sun was about to set in an hour, and she started discussing with Felix where they should set up camp for the night. _

_The sound of an explosion made everyone drop their bags and have their weapons out in the alert position. Judging from the distance of the sound they knew that it was in a mile radius to them. _

_She took the lead and set orders for everyone. "Le Blanc, Sani. with me. Anderson, De Luca. Stay with Captain Stein and his brother. Get in touch with command and inform them of the explosion. Everyone, communicators online. I'll give any new intel to command that they can use. Move out!" The two she called followed without hesitation, and with the weight of their heavy packs gone. They jumped into the trees and jumped from one branch to another. To outside onlookers, the sight of Mio doing this seemed plausible, but with the other two not so much. Both were jacked buff and didn't seem to be the type to have the agility of a gymnast. Though Mio made them train for nearly six months to maneuver quietly and efficiently for situations like these. _

_She listened for any sound of life or chaos, and she wasn't disappointed when the sound of another explosion and war cries sounded clearer. They were close. _

_She signaled for them to stop and they quietly landed on a large branch. _

"_La Blanc. What do you see?" she asked as Sani checked her six._

_Edward Le Blanc was the youngest in her team, but he was a damn good sniper. _

_Age 21. He was born in France and was ostracized by his parents and fraternal twin brother. To them his unnatural, pure white hair and two different colored eyes was odd since it wasn't a family gene. Once they found out he was quirkless, they tried to kill him as they called him a demon. He escaped and lived on the streets. She was told that he had one friend that was older than him, but it was brief and that he still searches for him. He was recruited the same year as her, but he was only 11 and deemed the baby of their little family. When he informed her that he used to practice aiming rocks at mean people with a slingshot for fun. She immediately put a rifle in his hands and tested his accuracy. So far no one has beaten his score from that day, and he was only 12 when he was tested._

_The sniper looked through his scope and shortly gasped in surprise._

"_What?" she asked in concern._

"_Cap. You're not going to believe this. You know that hero Deku from Japan?"_

"_Yeah. Why?" she probably didn't want the answer._

"_Cap. He's here and he's fighting target #2." Mio and Sani's eyes widen in surprise._

"_Shit what the hell is he doing here? What do we do Cap?" Sani frowned as he adjusted his titanium knuckle dusters. A serial jokester he was, he was also Mio's strongest heavy hitter. _

_Koa Sani. Age 24. Born in the Polynesian island of Nuka Hiva. His parents were killed in a boating accident and he was left in the care of his sweet grandmother. He worked as hard as he could to support her as she was feeble. Him being quirkless was a downside as the island was superstitious that if he didn't have a quirk then the gods have forsaken him for a reason. So, no one wanted to sell him food or medicine. Age and sickness took his grandmother away from him and he was shortly recruited at the same time as Mio at the age of 14. _

_His large build from hard labor and hunting, gave him the upper hand when it came to raw strength. _

_Mio wasn't happy that an actual hero was here and now a major obstacle to her mission._

"_I'll get command on the line. Le Blanc, keep me updated and look for any weaknesses to our target."_

"_Copy." the sniper took position._

_She pressed the on the neck communicator. "Bravo. Alpha. Cause of explosion in our sights. The hero Deku is fighting target #2. Send Intel to command central. Do you copy?"_

_She waited for a couple of seconds and then received her answer. "Alpha. Bravo. We copy. Message has been sent. Command wants you to pull back, and let the hero handle it instead." she didn't like the answer and was about to accept the order, but Le Blanc grabbed her attention._

"_Cap. What's your orders? The Hero isn't looking good. Target #2 seems to have an emitter earth quirk. Cap, this forest is full of-" "I know." she saw that her sniper had a look of concern. _

_If the target was using any poisonous plant life as his weapon, then the hero had little to no chance._

_She knew her orders, but she also couldn't let an innocent person die in front of her without doing anything._

"_Le Blanc. We need that target alive for questioning." she started, and Ed looked saddened that she was going to pull them out. "Are you close enough to tranq him?" She added._

_His mood instantly changed, and he gave her a cocky grin. "Hell yeah Cap. It'll take a while for him to go down." _

"_Understood. Sani. Hit him hard to make him stay down but don't kill him."_

"_You got it." _

"_Bravo. Alpha. Tell command to suck a dick. We're going in." she finished and cut her communicator off._

_The two men chuckled as she and Sani raced through the trees to aid the hero._

_They were closing in and she signaled for Sani to hold back a bit so she can get the targets attention on her so he can attack._

_They split and she looked at the hero who wasn't bleeding much but she knew that a small amount of poison from the plants can be debilitating. He was weak as he was grabbed by a vine around the neck and raised in the air._

_She winced at his futile struggle and knew that she had to act now. She pulled her katana from her back and with near inhuman speed she jumped out towards the hero and cut him from the vines._

_He dropped unceremoniously and started choking for breath, but she didn't pay him any mind as she focused on her target._

_He was older than her usual targets but that didn't mean shit to her. He was average height and he wore a raggedy brown cloak with torn and sweat stained grey shirt and trousers. _

_The creepy smile he gave her as he looked at her up and down, just made her really want to kill him on the spot._

"_My you look tasty. Nice and young." the target licked his lips disgustingly. His smile faded from his face when he jolted from a sting on his neck._

_He raised his hand to his neck and pulled out a dart, he was confused at first, but he then turned angry. _

_He looked up at her smirking face which angered him further. He raised his wrinkly hand to use his quirk, but he never got the chance as pain went through his back as he was hit directly in the spine by Sani. He could hear bones popping out of place and it felt like he was hit by cannon._

_His vision went dark due to the dart and the pain inflicted on his weak bones._

_Mio holstered her katana back and gave Sani a bemused look. "The back Sani?"_

"_What? You said don't kill him. You said nothing about paralyzing him." the dark Samoan man shrugged cheekily._

_Mio chuckled as she turned her attention now to the hero. She bent down and checked his pulse._

"_He's alive, but we gotta get him back to our supplies, I have some medicine for some poisons here. Sani. Carry him back." she moved away from the hero._

_She smiled as she heard the grumbling of her heavy hitter. 'Sani. carry this, Sani carry that. I'm not a pack mule.'_

"_I make you carry things because you have strength and gentleness in spades dumb ass. We don't know if he has any other injuries." she surprised him that she heard his grumbling._

"_But you won't let me carry you." he chuckled as she cuffed the old man painfully and dragged him on the ground by his back collar._

"_That's because I know how fucking small I am. I would look like a fucking toy doll in your god damn arms. Fuck that." she hissed as her brother chuckled._

_They got closer to meeting La Blanc, and she raised her eyebrow when he started nervously looking at the hero and then back to the camp._

"_Spit it out Le Blanc." she growled._

"_It's nothing boss. Is he okay? Is he-?' he looked surprisingly sick to say the word 'dead'. _

_Sani and Mio looked at each other in confusion as they were fucking assassins for crying out loud._

"_He's alive, dumbass. What the hell is wrong with you?" Sani answered._

"_Oh, thank god! Do you think he could give me an autograph when he wakes." the sniper had stars in his eyes._

_Mio just face palmed. Seriously? Her baby brother was a fucking fan?_

"_Get his ass back to camp in time to give him an antidote, and pray he survives. Then you can ask. Let's move." she huffed as she threw the target at her little brother for him to carry._

_She turned her communicator back on to send a short message that they were in route. She quickly cut it off as she knew that Felix was probably upset that she disobeyed orders._

_With baggage weighing them down it took them longer to get back, and Mio kept making glances at the hero._

_His face was flush and his breath was short. She frowned as she knew that if he didn't get medicine quick. He will die._

"_Fuck it! Sani take this and give him to me." She unstrapped her katana off her back and held it to the Samoan._

"_But what about his inj-"_

"_We don't have time. I'm the best medic we got, and this dumbass needs treatment stat! We'll worry about fractures later." She grabbed the hero by the collar and swung him around her shoulder._

_It always astounded her brothers when she lifted things or people double her size._

_She huffed and took off in a run, with the weight of a full-grown man. It was straining and she knew that she was probably going to be in pain later, but she didn't have time to dwell on that. Time was running out and she refused to let some dumb ass die without getting an earful from her._

_She was panting when she finally made it to the location the team stopped at. Of course, all weapons were pointed at her when she broke form the dense vegetation._

"_Anderson! Get my med kit stat! De Luca set out a tarp for him. Stein 2 get me some water." Her team didn't question except the younger stein, but her sharp glare made him shut up and follow her command._

_As soon as De Luca placed the tarp down. She placed the hero down as gently as she could and got to work._

_Anderson tossed her, her med kit and she dug around for emergency antidote shot for small doses of poisons. It slowed down the metabolism of the person who was poisoned and gives the medics time to flush the poison out. Any poison in the body will start migrating to the only thing it could absorb and that would be any food that was left in the stomach. Downside, it was a painful process._

_Mio knew that it was a risk, but she gave him two shots instead. She then stripped him down to his boxers with the help of her brothers, to assess any open wounds. Any broken skin where poison could have slipped through, had to be examined._

_Finally washing the wounds with water and alcohol. They bandaged them as best as she could. Now came the hard part. She hopped that he didn't have any broken ribs as this was going to hurt like hell._

_She held a small bottle of ipecac syrup above his mouth and poured. She rubbed his throat to make him swallow it, and once he did. She immediately grabbed him by the arm and dragged him to the bushes. She held his weak body up and waited patiently. She didn't have to wait long as his body reacted to the ipecac syrup and he started to vomit everything in his stomach._

_It took about five minutes and some water forced down his throat to make him vomit more, before she felt that he was stable enough to lie down._

_Thankfully he was still out cold as she placed him on the tarp and placed a blanket over him._

_She slumped down as she was on an adrenaline rush getting him there and treating him on time._

"_We'll be setting camp here tonight fellas. This guy doesn't look to be waking up any time soon." She huffed as she made herself stand back up and face her team and an upset fiancé._

"_Copy that Cap. I'll get started on his tent. What do you want to do with this guy?" La Blanc gestured to the target on the ground unconscious._

_She sighed. "Ed, set up his tent and keep an eye on him. Michael, Blake. Set up the rest of camp, Koa, Dylan. Take the target to a secured location for now to get him prepped for questioning." She stopped as she looked at her fiancé. "Felix and I need to discuss where to go from there. You have your orders, now fall out." She turned and walked into the dense brush knowing that Felix wasn't far behind her._

_Once they were far enough, she got prepared to face the music._

"_Mio."_

"_I know."_

"_No! I don't think you really know!" he sighed in frustration._

"_I couldn't let him die Felix! Me just watching him get killed while I do nothing when I clearly can, is the same as me pulling the damn trigger and killing him. I don't kill innocent people you know that."_

"_Mio, we're already on thin ice for getting engaged. This might be the last straw on the camel's back."_

"_I don't give a damn Felix. Since when the hell have you been so scared of the damn suits?"_

"_Since they threatened to pull the deal away for Michael." He growled._

_She was silent. "Felix…Why didn't you tell me? Is that why you requested to join my team. To keep an eye on me?" she frowned as she didn't like the idea that the damn heads of the project were using her fiancé, as a way to put her on a leash._

"_Yes. Look, I know that you don't like following orders and don't like telling you how to do your job. But what if I told you that I might have made a breakthrough with my research. We could get away from this and I can start my own lab."_

_He placed his hands on her shoulders to keep her in place as she gave him a look of shock. He theorized that quirks could be duplicated and mutated and transferred to another. The human body would need to restart and create a human clone like avatar so the quirk can bind completely with the DNA._

"_Felix. As much as I want to support you in your research, don't you think it's still risky? You're playing a very dangerous game and I don't want you falling over the tipping point." She's had conversation with Felix like these before and each time he had this look that she just couldn't define._

"_I'll be fine babe. I just want our children to have a chance to have quirk. I want them to have a choice in their life. Something we didn't get." He pulled her in to hold her against his chest._

_She smiled and turned red at the thought of having kids with him and actually having a family. She nodded into his chest._

"_Another thing. Next time leave a different message for me to give to command. I had to pull a professional excuse out of my ass, to cover for yours." He chuckled and she couldn't help but laugh into his chest._

"_You know damn well that they knew what I said. It's me for crying out loud." She snickered._

_He just sighed. "So, what do you plan on doing with the hero? Command isn't going to be happy that a hero is under our care."_

"_I'll talk to command about that. I highly doubt that they'll doing anything drastic. If memory serves me right, then he's Japan's number one hero. You don't make that position without knowing a few high people. Command doesn't need Japan as an enemy." She pulled out of his hug and gave him a serious look._

_He held his hands up in surrender as he wasn't going to get in her way to telling off command as she planned to._

_They both walked back to the camp and were satisfied that everything was set perfectly. She walked to the smallest tent that held the injured hero. When she opened the flap, she sweat dropped at the sight of Ed sitting by the hero and staring at him like he was a damn god._

"_Ed? Do I need to get a restraining order filed for him against you already?"_

"_Don't you dare." He pouted and looked like a kicked puppy._

"_Alright I won't….yet. How is he doing so far?" she wet a cloth and placed it on his forehead._

"_His breathing has calmed down, but that's all I can tell you. I didn't take the medic classes."_

_He grinned cheekily which Mio smacked him in the back of the head for._

"_Well you're going to them when this mission is over. I'm not going to be around forever taking care of your spoiled ass." She pulled his ear and dragged him out of the tent._

"_Ow! Ow! Ow! Ow! Why can't I stay in here?!" he whined._

"_I don't need a hero waking up to buff dude with a hard on staring at him." She huffed as she finally got him out of the tent._

"_Why do you have to be so mean to me sis? I'm your adorable baby brother." He pouted._

_She stuck her head out of the flap. "Far from adorable you jacked fan boy. Michael is adorable as his pouts are actually cute." She snickered at the appalled face her little brother and the bright red face of the youngest Stein. Blake groaned as he knew that he had damage control._

_She dipped back into the tent and she could hear the war cry. "How dare you take my status as adorable little brother! There could only be one!"_

_She ignored the yelp and the sound of Blake trying to referee the young team members._

_She looked at the hero in the beat-up cot and sighed. She checked his vitals and set an IV drip for him. All they could do is wait and hope that he survives._

_She exited out of the tent and couldn't help but laugh at the sight. Ed and Michael were literally grounded. Their caretakers were sitting on their backs in an effort to hold the fighting hooligans from scratching their eyes out._

"_I don't want to know do I?" she chuckled as she pressed her communicator. "Coconut and spaghetti? Where's your location?"_

"_**About five miles east your location. Also cap….. Why do you hate us?" **__ The voice of Dylan asked as she made it a habit of giving them terrible nicknames._

"_Copy that. Also, I don't hate you. I just love annoying the both of you." She smiled as she grabbed her __special __bag and made her way through the forest._

_Running towards the location, she focused on her breathing and repeated her mantra._

'_You are not Mio, you are the seer of life and death __Tanda.'_

'_You are not Mio, you are the seer of life and death __Tanda.'_

'_You are not Mio, you are the seer of life and death __Tanda.'_

'_You are not Mio, you are the seer of life and death __Tanda.'_

'_You are not Mio, you are the seer of life and death __Tanda.'_

'_You are not Mio, you are the seer of life and death __Tanda.'_

_Her brothers knew about her little mantra she had to repeat before she fully completed a mission. Killing wasn't easy and the only way to get away moderately sane is to separate your own self and create a buffer replacement to complete the job._

_Her eyes were cold, and her face showed no emotion. Once she revealed herself to her brothers from the brush, they stopped talking with each other. They knew what she was going to do. They just nodded their head sadly and walked away from the tree the target was tied to._

_She waited till she couldn't hear them anymore, before harshly slapping the old man in the face and waking him up from his drowsy sleep._

_The old man eyes were lucid, but he was waking up. She slapped him again to speed the process._

"_Wa-Ow! You fucking whore." He growled and then looked confused as his quirk wasn't working._

"_Quirk suppression cuffs. You're my bitch now. So start talking, where is the headquarters for the traffic ring?"_

"_Fuck you, you bitch. You can't do shit, I have a really good lawyer. Do you know how many cases I have won? You can't touch me." He started laughing maniacally and Mio realized that the bastard had a few screws loose._

_She didn't respond, she just bent down into her bag and pulled a pair of pliers. "If you haven't noticed. You aren't in a police precinct. You are still in the forest, alone with me. You can leave the forest alive, but that depends on what you tell me." She bent down and pinched the pliers at the top of his ear._

"_You're all talk little missy. Heroes' don't-AGHHHH! Y-Y-YOU BITCH!" he screamed in agony as she pulled the plier harshly and swift. Flesh was torn and blood was pouring heavily from the side of his head._

"_Start talking." She ordered._

"_You'll lose your licenses for this!" he threatened, but he howled in pain when she grabbed whatever hair he had left on his head and stabbed his left eye with the pliers slightly open. She pinched them closed and pulled whatever matter of his eyeball out of its socket._

"_I don't think you understand your situation. I'm not a hero so death is a very real possibility for you. I would advise you start talking." She paced nonchalantly back and forth._

"_h-huff! I-If I tell you where the headquarters is at. W-will you let me live?" he was shaking in pain._

"_Yes. You willing to cooperate?" she asked._

"_Y-Yes. Headquarters is at the southeastern ocean port dock. It's at an unused dry dock….n-number 4."_

"_How guarded is it?" she placed the pliers back in the bag and pulled out a rag._

"_Not by much. T-The ring was still growing." His body was still shaking as it most likely was going into shock._

"_I see. Who's funding the whole thing?" she bent down and looked him in the one eye he had left._

"_I-I-I don't know. All I know is that-that they wanted kids for science or something. Th-That's all I know I swear."_

"_I believe you." Her answer somehow didn't reassure him._

"_So? You'll let me go?" he gestured to the ropes and cuffs._

_For the first time in their conversation an emotion showed on her face._

_A smile._

_Small soft and dead._

_She roughly stuffed the rag into his mouth to muzzle him. "I said that I'll let you live. I never said that I would let you go." She replied as she pulled a small spray bottle out of the bag and started spraying the man with it._

"_Want to know what this is? Oh, I know you do." She sneered at the man. " You see thanks to wildlife habitats that saved big cats a hundred years ago. This forest is full of big tigers, and leopards. So, this bottle has a handy chemical makeup pheromone that attracts the cuddly kitties' right to you. After all Mr. George Riley." He was either turning pale from the blood loss, or the information on his real name. "Don't you like cute things, like the little boys and girls who you raped and murdered for the past ten years? Oh, I know who you are, and I'm sure all the spirits of those poor children are going to enjoy watching you suffer. Since you never gave them a chance, what makes you think I'm going to give you one. All that blood…I'm sure they can smell that from miles away." She smiled as she saw the old man start struggling as they both heard the sound of roaring tiger in the distance._

_She placed the bottle back and walked away calmly with her bag._

_It wouldn't take long for her to hear the muffled screams of the child rapist. As the wild cats of the jungle ripped him apart, chewing his flesh off of him till there was nothing left._

* * *

_~45 minutes later~_

_Mio didn't bother running back to camp as she needed to get back in her own mindset again. She knew that the bastard deserved to die, but she herself was still human._

_Her breathing was finally controlled, and she was near her camp when she started to overhear the voice of her fiancé and his brother._

_She believed that it was something that was between the two of them and it had nothing to do with her, so she ignored them and continued to the camp._

"_knock, knock." She joked as she made her presence known to her brothers at the camp, before she dug her way through the shrubbery._

_Her team was sitting in a circle and whispering to each other. About what? She had no clue._

"_Hey cap. Anything interesting?" Dylan asked first as he was the one who should get as much knowledge as possible on missions._

_Dylan De Luca, age 23. Born in Italy and came from a poor family. When it was discovered that he was quirkless, he was sold to a rich mafia family as a servant hand. Abused constantly for six years, he ran away and lived in the slums and pick pocketed to survive. He was caught eventually and was given the offer to join the project or go into juvenile detention. He joined at the age of 13 and to this day. Mio and Dylan make a joke that they are twins since they could pass off as one._

_His skill in watching targets to gather information in pick pocketing gave him the upper hand to be stealthy and specialize in reconnaissance._

"_A few things little things and a big one. So far I have a location." She sat in between him and Blake, who was in the middle of sharpening his set of knives. They both chuckled as they kept elbowing each other back in forth._

_Blake Anderson. Age 25. Mio's weapon expert and confidant. Born in Australia, he grew up with a wonderful pair of parents and a little sister. It sadly didn't last long as he came home late one day from school to only find his whole family butchered in his home. He refused to be in the system, so he lived in the streets for two years before getting recruited in the same year as Mio at the age of 15. He was the oldest in the team and despite Mio being the captain, he was always the older brother all of them could count on._

"_That's some major headway cap. It'll save us some time from as we don't have to comb through the forest anymore." Dylan responded._

"_I know. Other than the two targets and their unknown quirks. This mission won't be deemed a suicide mission any longer. The ring is still in its infancy and not as heavily guarded. Sadly, it seems the children are being kidnapped and maybe be used for science subjects." She had to school her emotions as her team needed her to be their center. It was obvious on their faces that the sound of kids being used for something like that, was disgusting._

"_Tch! sick bastards. So where is their location at?" Koa growled._

"_We were going the wrong way. It's going to be on an ocean port dock, south-east of our location. If we keep up the same pace as before than we should get there in less than a week. Though with our extra package, it might be longer." She sighed as she really could use a drink right about now._

"_Ah the hero. Cap, you do realize that saving him was risky." Dylan pointed out._

"_I know. We can only hope that command can write up an agreement with him to keep him quiet. If he wakes up, then as far as he knows we are a military unit conducting reconnaissance."_

"_Or command will just order a kill on him." Koa slouched as that was a possibility, but Mio didn't feel it that way._

"_No! He's Deku! Izuku Midoriya, he's the next coming of All Might! Saving people with a smile on his face even when the fight wasn't in his favor. I saw that today. I refuse to let him be killed by those damn suits." Ed aggressively defended the unconscious hero who laid in a cot only five feet from them._

_His serious outburst stunned them as he wasn't one to be serious about anything. He's always laid back and never made an effort to get better at anything unless Mio ordered him._

_While her other brothers were lightly trying to calm the youngest down before he started another angry tirade. Mio ignored them as she tried her best to figure out where she heard the name Izuku Midoriya before._

'_I know I've heard that name before. That name caused a stir in the admin department.' She tried to think why it did._

"_He's a true hero. He gives hope to all of the quirkless population, and he goes out of his way to meet quirkless kids and give speeches about discrimination and bullying in schools." Ed continued, but Mio's head shot up as she now realized where that name came from._

"_Ed! That's it!" she nearly shouted and made her brothers jump._

_Ed was quiet now as he looked at left and right at his brothers in confusion. "Uh.. sis? What's it?"_

"_I know where I heard that name before! It was four years ago in the admin department. Oh, he pissed them off good." She couldn't help but giggle at the memory._

"_What?" they all questioned her._

"_Look Ed. That Deku guy has nothing to worry about and neither should you."_

"_Mind explaining sis. We're in the dark here." Blake elbowed her side._

"_It comes with the perks of being a captain. After every mission I hand in our mission debrief to admin. I overheard them talk about how we weren't getting new recruits because quirkless kids were being inspired by a rising hero."_

"_Ooh! I'm surprised that head command didn't lose their shit." Koa winced._

"_You would think, but here is the kicker. You know how all of us were discovered because we were registered as quirkless?"_

_They all nodded their heads._

"_Admin was furious because Izuku Midoriya was also registered as quirkless. He was supposed to be recruited the same year as us, but the scouters couldn't get him alone because he was somehow always training with a hero." She couldn't help but laugh at their slacked jawed faces._

_Ed looked to vibrating with excitement and stars started twinkling in his eyes. "Perfect fucking hero."_

"_Hold up sis. How is that possible? I read about this Deku dude once, and the guy has a quirk." Blake looked unconvinced._

"_Exactly. It drove admin insane and they had to redo their whole system. Imagine how much shit command would be in if they recruited a child with a quirk unknowingly." She grinned as it finally dawned on them why she was so amused._

_It was no secret that Mio had a lot of distrust of the ones in charge of the project, and she sometimes went out of her way to make their jobs harder._

_They offered her to quit one time with a large pension, but she refused as she would not leave her brothers._

"_Is that why they made the whole wide urine test a couple of years ago? I thought it was because drugs were being passed around or something." Dylan chuckled._

"_Nope they were checking all of our DNA, to see if we had even a small percentage of the quirk gene." She replied._

"_Damn. So how does that keep him safe though? I wouldn't but it past the suits to try something underhand." Blake pointed out._

"_He's the number one hero in Japan and I highly doubt that the number one doesn't have friends or allies who wouldn't search to the ends of the earth to get revenge, if command put a hit out for him."_

_They all nodded as she had a point. The sound of vegetation moving made them look at the Stein brothers who looked to be done with whatever heart to heart they had._

_Felix gave her his endearing smile and she looked at Michael and was surprised that his face turned scarlet red and he refused to look at her. She raised a questioning eyebrow at Felix and he just shook his head, indicating that there was nothing to worry about._

"_We miss anything?" He scooted himself to sit next to Mio and Blake looked a bit peeved._

"_We were discussing what to tell the hero when he wakes up. Our cover is that we are a military unit doing reconnaissance. That is, it. If he questions anything just say that it's classified, I'll be in charge of briefing him." Everyone understood as she had the best poker face out of all of them, and she can make anything believable._

"_Sounds good. Anything from the target?" he looked anxious._

"_I'll let Blake debrief you. I have to check on the hero and monitor him for the night. After you're done. I want everyone to rest up, if he does wake then we move out immediately. Understood?" she stood up straight and waited for their response._

"_Roger." They said unified._

_Totally focused on her patient she didn't see the intense gaze from a pair of icy blue eye, watch her every stride till she was fully in the tent. _

_Mio sat as comfortable as she could in the small tent while watching over the hero. Occasionally swatting mosquitoes who wanted to prey on the hero in his sleep with her shower sandal._

_It was clock work for her as she wiped sweat off of him from his fever and placed a damp cloth on his forehead. If he survived, then she was going to give him an earful. During her breaks of treating him she realized that that since no search party was looking for him, he decided to fight the target solo. Like an idiot._

_Hours passed and she was on her second caffeine tablet and chapter 15 of her book. She was thankful that his fever finally broke hours before, and she guessed that he was going to be out for another day. Though this hero seemed to be full of surprises._

_When she heard him groan and shift in his cot, she dropped her book and rechecked his vitals. He shouldn't be awake, but she didn't take into account that maybe his quirk could have something to do with it._

_She waited patiently for him to open his eyes and get his bearings. Internally she sighed with relief. It seemed that he was going to make it just fine._

_He started to sit himself up and she gently helped and kept him still as he looked to be getting dizzy again._

_Once she felt that he can stay up own his own, she let him go and grabbed her sandal and slapped him across the face with it._

_He almost fell off the cot from surprise, but she grabbed him before he fell and made him look her in the eyes._

_His eyes were big and confused. "U-Um? H-Hi. No wait you probably don't understand what I'm saying. Uh? English?" He flustered out to her._

_She raised an unamused eyebrow at the hero. 'This guy is the number one hero that Ed fan boys over. Pretty wimpy to me.' She thought._

"_I can speak many languages. So, stop acting like a wimpy spaz. Now I got questions for you. What's your name?" she asked as she got a small medical light and checked his eyes for any signs of a concussion._

"_Um. W-well my name is Deku." He stuttered._

"_Your real name dumbass. Also, do you have a stutter? You're not making this checkup easy for me." She scowled._

"_I-I'm sorry. I can't give you my name for safety reasons. I-I only stutter when I'm nervous." He scratched the back of his head in nervousness, though when he looked down, he saw that he was in only boxers._

_His whole face turned scarlet red and Mio can officially say that she saw a human tomato for the first time._

"_W-W-W-Where are my clothes?!" he almost screamed girlishly._

"_One: calm the fuck down. Two: We removed your clothes to treat your wounds. Three: I already know your real name dumbass. So, answer my question so I can know if you fucking have a god damn brain injury." Her glare made him freeze in place._

_He was quiet as he was trying to comprehend what she said._

_Mio was already tired and frustrated, so waiting for him to get his shit together was just pissing her off more._

"_Any fucking day would be nice." She huffed._

"_S-Sorry. Izuku Midoriya." He shook himself from his overactive mind._

"_Good. Now what day do you last remember?"_

"_Um.. Tuesday I think. The 18__th__ of May."_

"_Doing better than I expected. Now here's another question. What the hell were thinking picking a fight with a man who has an emitter earth quirk in a dense forest full of poisonous plants?"_

_His eyes widened and he was actually able to irk her more as he started mumbling. She could hear bits and pieces like 'what plant did?' 'Led me to the'._

_She had enough and slapped him again with the sandal. She smiled at the satisfying sound of his yelp of surprise._

"_D-Did you just slap me with a sandal?" he rubbed his cheek._

"_Yes. You were being annoying. Look, I know you are Japans Number one hero Deku, which begs the question why you're all the way in Vietnam?" she crossed her arms and waited._

"_I don't think I can tell you since its hero stuff, but don't think I'm ungrateful for your help, but how did I get here. I was fighting 'Grave digger' and I remember being dizzy, then I wake up here." He finally took a look at his surroundings._

"_Grave digger? Makes sense with how he buries his victims." She huffed._

"_Victims?" he cocked his head to the side like a confused puppy, and if she wasn't on the job. She would have gushed on how adorable he looked doing that._

"_Yes, His name was George Riley. He has a ten-year track record of raping and murdering boy and girls, with ages ranging between 3-8. Assuming by the look on your face you didn't know that." She sighed as the hero started to look as green as his hair._

"_I-I had no idea. I recognized him from a picture of villains that was part of a human trafficking ring."_

_Mio was contemplating for a second before she reached over to her book bag that had the maps and pictures for the mission. She pulled the folder out pilled the pictures of their main targets out and placed them on his lap._

"_Do these other two look familiar?" it was a stretch and she knew that it was risky to give him information about her own case, but if the odds were in her favor. Then it would seem that they have a common goal._

_His eyes widened in recognition. "Yeah. That's 'Shadow walker'." He pointed to the target #1 whose real name was Kek Hamza, originated from Egypt and started his murder spree at the age of 27 when he killed his wife and children in cold blood, because he thought his wife was unfaithful. His targets were prepubescent girls, he would kidnap and rape them, while forcing them to give birth his children. Once the girls gave birth, he would slit their throat in cold blood and feed the newborns to wild hungry animals._

"_Just like his villain name he is able to move from shadow to shadow only if they're in his sights." Mio's eyes nearly bugged out. Deku just gave them more information about her target than what her command Intel could get._

"_How did you find that out?"_

_He turned a little pink in embarrassment. "Well.. I really like learning about quirks so I note down everything I could. I noticed what his quirk was from the only video recording we were shown."_

_Mio was floored. It seems that she misjudged the hero as he was smarter than she gave him credit for. It was a good thing he became a hero and not an assassin like her, because he would have made a damn good one._

"_And this is the 'Breecher'." He pointed to target#3. Gazini Chuke. Origin was unknown but he has killed over fifty people, and each victim face was caved in that authorities had to use fingerprint recognition to identify them._

"_His quirk makes his arms turn into steel, and he's used them many times to basically bulldoze anything in his way." He recited from memory._

_She took the pictures away and placed them back into her bag._

_With his knowledge of their unknowns, he basically just saved their asses from a real suicide mission._

_She looked at the hero who looked like he really wanted to ask more questions but the intense stare she was giving him, made him keep his mouth shut._

_Mio had an idea. A crazy never before done idea in her line of work, but the pros outweighed the cons._

_She sighed as she knew that there was no turning back after this. "OK, I know you have questions but wait till I finish explaining." She gave him a pointed look and he nodded in understanding._

"_My name is Mio Mochizuki. No, I'm not Japanese, but the matron at the orphanage who took care of me and named me was. You are currently still in the Vietnam jungle with my team and a co team. We are a military unit conducting reconnaissance and elimination to the child traffic ring. I am the captain and lead of this mission, and I have four men under my command. I have a co-captain assigned with us and he has one under his command. You may have questions, but we are not obligated to answer them as anything could be classified information. I am taking a huge risk by saving your sorry ass, as my command ordered me to pull back from your fight. As you can see, I disobeyed those orders. You were heavily poisoned and were brought to our camp for treatment. Questions?" she gave him a cocky smirk._

_It was a lot to take in for the hero, but the main thing he heard was that he was poisoned, and he would have died if Mio followed her superior's orders._

"_Don't you dare start fucking mumbling again or I will hit you again, but this time harder." She glared._

_He sat up ramrod straight. "Y-Yes mam! I apologize if I came off rude at any time and thank you so much for saving my life!" He started to tear up, and Mio was stunned on what to do next._

'_I know I can be scary, but I don't think there is a reason to cry.' She thought as she sweat dropped._

"_Stop your fucking crying. It's fucking weird." She huffed._

"_S-S-Sorry. I'm just so happy to be alive, if I died then I would never had the chance to hold my dau-" he started to explain but he stopped when he realized that he was about to spill a secret that could risk his Childs life in the future._

"_Oh, you have a kid?" she looked genuinely surprised._

"_Uh. Please don't tell anyone, she hasn't been born yet but she has to be kept as a secret." He started to sweat nervously._

_He was surprised that her face started to soften as she gave him a small smile. "You have nothing to worry about Midoriya. Keeping secrets is part of my job, beside this mission is termed classified so only my team, you and a debrief form I send out, will have any information about our meeting. Since I write the form, I can conveniently forget to log the fact that you are going to be a father." She gave him a mischievous grin._

_He sighed in relief to that._

"_Now that I know that you're not dying. I'm going to get as much sleep as I can before we plan and move out in the morning. Get some more rest Midoriya, our missions have a common goal so we're going to have to work together." She got up and left the tent before he can ask any more questions._

_She snuck into the tent that she shared with Felix and she undressed all the way to her underwear as she sneakily snuck into his sleeping bag and let sleep take her._

_~3 hours~_

_She wakes to something shaking her shoulder and looks up and see's Icy blue eyes and long blonde hair._

"_hmmm? Morning Michael. Suns' up huh" she asked in a groggy voice as she stretched._

"_Felix asked me to wake you up because you are the only one Edward will listen to." He frowned._

_Mio just wanted to go back to sleep instead of deal with Ed's antics. "Fucking hell." She growled._

_She threw the blanket off of herself and didn't even bother with the shocked red face of the young blonde. She crawled out of the tent while grumbling about dumb little brothers' antics and stupidity._

_The older brothers didn't even bat an eye at her undress, but they grinned as they saw her storming to the unsuspecting back of a crouching Ed in front of Deku's tent._

_Her arms crossed and eye twitching in irritation, she kicked him hard in the back of the head and into the front flaps of the tent._

"_Stop crouching like a fucking stalker, you little shit! I get woken up for this stupid shit! Midoriya get your ass out here! I know you are awake, and you can walk just fine!" she barked as she wasn't in the mood to be nice with so little sleep._

_She could hear shuffling in the tent and then the head of the fluffy green hero popped out to say something, but he yelped in surprise and dove back into his tent._

"_M-M-Mochizuki-san! Why are you naked?!" He yelled._

"_I'm not naked dumbass. I have my underwear on, you act like you haven't seen a woman dressed in less. I know how female hero's dress, so stop being a little bitch and get out here."_

"_I-I-I don't have my clothes." He stuttered._

"_He can borrow some of mine, we're near the same size!" Ed spoke up before she could yell some more. She groaned as it was too early for this shit._

_She walked back to her tent to get fully dressed. Passing a very red Michael and an amused Felix._

_When she came back out, she saw Deku dressed in near all black. He looked uncomfortable as the clothes were still a little big on him._

_He thought he filled out after he graduated, but he dwarfed in size when compared to Mio's brothers._

_Ed kept bouncing on his toes as he looked between her and Deku constantly._

_She knew what he wanted. "Fine Ed! You can ask him." She huffed and kind of felt sorry for the hero._

_Ed quickly held a small notebook out to the hero and with stars in his eyes and nearly screamed. "I'm your biggest fan! Can I have your autograph please?!"_

_Deku knew he had fans, but they were usually kids or civilians. This was a first that a soldier who looked like he could bench press All Might easily, has ever asked for his autograph._

"_U-Uh sure." He chuckled fondly._

_She couldn't help but smile at her brothers' happy face. It looked like he was given Christmas early._

"_Hey Midoriya! Better add love to that autograph, he's the one who pointed you out to us. He's the reason you're still alive." She added as she snickered at the red face of her little Brother._

"_Oh! Thank you, Edward-san. I'm in your debt." Deku bowed and was surprised when the large white-haired man started to cry._

"_No, no, no, no, no. Midoriya please tell me your crying habit isn't contagious? And you stop that shit. You got your autograph, now get your shit together. We leave in 30 minutes." She huffed as she started checking their supplies._

"_Cap. You never told us what we're going to do about him." Blake pointed out._

_She didn't turn as she made her rounds. "Yeah, he's coming with us." She bluntly stated._

"_Wait-what?!" Surprisingly Felix shouted._

"_Yes. He knows about the targets and their quirks; he is also on a mission about the ring. Our goal is the same, so we will be working together."_

"_Mio, can I have a word with you?" Felix gestured to the trees._

"_This isn't up for discussion. Get used to him fellas, he's going to be with us till this mission is complete." She ended the conversation as she strapped her sword on her back and waited for her team to finish up._

_No one said anything and poor Deku looked very out of his element, thankfully Ed helped him along the way._

_Quietly Felix stood next to her and waited._

"_What the hell are you doing Mio?" he whispered loud enough for her to hear._

"_My job. I know you don't like it, but you're going to have to suck it up. He will be essential to the mission."_

"_I don't think this is a good idea." He huffed._

"_It doesn't matter what you think. I'm in charge of this mission, you are just hitching on for a ride. You may be the man I love and spend the rest of my life with, but I also have been doing this longer and I out rank you. Don't let your emotions play you." She glared sideways at him._

_He glared back, and she knew that this is why they don't work together. He would try to sweet talk her into doing things his way, but he forgets that she will always be the one in charge._

_She just hoped that her plan worked._

_~four days~_

_The smell of ocean air indicated that they were getting close to their destination and getting closer to completing their mission. They were still making a trek through the bushes and looking for a good location to hunker down before the big day._

_In the four days that Deku joined their group, he mellowed out as he got to know them better. He caught on that her brothers would call her sis instead of captain. So, she told him that since they all were essentially orphans, they stuck together like a family. He was surprised that all of them were quirkless except for Michael. If she didn't know any better, then she would have guessed that her and her team acquired a fan that was a hero._

_Go figure._

_He never got used to the fact since the viewed each other like family, that they didn't have any restrictions when it came to modesty._

_He nearly fainted when she washed in the river with him and her brothers and they were all naked._

_She just pointed out to him that there was no room for modesty in her job, and that everything was professional._

"_Mochizuki-san. I know this is odd asking right now of all times, but what happened to 'Grave digger?"_

_She was surprised herself that he hadn't asked earlier. So far none of her brothers thankfully slipped out about casual killing._

"_Midoriya. I know since you are a hero, that you have limitations for you line of work, or more on the bases of morals. My team and I do not. 'Grave digger' was about to kill you. I don't think I need to clarify any further." She answered and she could hear the choked sound he made as he realized what she had to do to save his life._

"_I-I'm sorry I made you do that for me. I wish you didn't have to." He mumbled low, but she could hear loud and clear._

"_Midoriya. I do not regret killing him. You are alive and that's what matters. Not everyone gets to be a hero who shines in the light, there are those like us who defend in the shadows. And you know what? We are fine with that because at the end of the day, an innocent is spared from monsters like 'Grave digger.'" She smiled sadly at the hero._

_He didn't ask any more questions the rest of the trip._

_When they set up camp, they started their planning, and Mio was ecstatic to find out that Deku was an excellent tactician._

_Felix excused himself from the group for nature calls in the middle of their brief. She wasn't exactly thrilled that he was walking out at a time like this, but he just whispered to her that he'll get his brother to explain later._

_She sighed sadly as he walked away. Ever since she added Deku to the group, he's been giving her the cold shoulder. She wanted to confront him on it, but it wasn't the time or place to have premarital problems._

_She looked at the layout of the main building that situated on the docks. It was a large two-story building that was developed as a makeshift dry dock for ship repairs. The ground level should be large and sparse, but not many places to use as cover. The second level had an open view of the lower level with multiple bridge railings, but that made surprise attacks difficult._

_The plan was to hit them when the sun was at its brightest to cripple 'Shadow walkers' quirk, and all of them will have flash grenades on hand and eye shades._

_Koa was best suited to take on 'Breecher' with Blake as his back up._

_Ed and Michael will be at a high vantage point 1,500 meters away, keeping eyes on any outside surprises and taking out the targets in case they try to escape._

_Deku and Dylan will enter from the roof as Deku can lift Dylan and himself to that point. They will take care of the upper level._

_Mio and Felix will enter from the ground level with Koa and Blake._

_Mio informed Deku that if he freezes because he sees someone get killed from any of them, then Dylan has permission to pull his ass out and retreat._

_The young hero nodded his head in understanding. He didn't want anyone to die but he knew that Mio and her team would basically have no choice as they lacked another way to defend themselves._

_When Felix came back, he seemed different, but Mio didn't question it. They had bigger fish to fry, and she had a weapon specialist to talk to as she pulled her oldest brother aside for a private chat._

_~ 10:00 port docks main building~_

_Mio reviewed the plan in her head again and she found no fault to it. Double checking, she made them do a comms check._

"_This is spirit, calling comms check. Do you copy?"_

"_Earth copies." Blake._

"_Fire copies." Koa._

"_Water copies." Dylan_

"_Wind copies." Ed._

"_Deku copies." He sounded nervous._

"_Chameleon copies." Everyone gave Felix that name since he could easily hide in a crowd._

"_Reaper copies." Michael's pick on his quirk, though Mio is still trying to make him change it._

_With everyone ready she was about to initiate the start, but Felix waved at her for attention. He hand signed to her that he was going to break from formation because he thinks kids could already be on one of the boats._

_She signed back that 'it was reckless going alone and that he should take Blake with him.'_

_He signed 'no. It was best they have the enemy focus on them while he could get children to safety.'_

_She didn't like that he was changing the plans now of all times, but he had a good point. She signed 'ok. Be careful. I love you.'_

_He actually looked conflicted from the last sign and quickly signed 'I love you too.' Before he ran behind some crates toward the docked boats._

"_Spirit, Wind. Where is chameleon going?" Ed asked confused as he saw Felix break away from the group._

"_Wind, Spirit. He's going to check the boats and see if any kids are stashed there. Follow through with the plan."_

"_Copy." He replied._

"_All right team. Hit them hard and quick. I hate paperwork so no one die, that's an order."_

"_Spirit, Deku. Bad time to ask, but has anyone died before?" Mio just chuckled at his innocence._

"_Deku, Spirit. We have never lost anyone, and we never will. You're in good hands."_

"_I'll become a target, wait for my signal." She ended the communication as she took a breath and repeated her mantra._

'_You are not Mio, you are the seer of life and death __Tanda.'_

'_You are not Mio, you are the seer of life and death __Tanda.'_

'_You are not Mio, you are the seer of life and death __Tanda.'_

_With one final breath she walked into the building hands lose on her pockets like she owned it. Unorthodox but she was never one to doing things by the book._

"_What's up my bitches!" she yelled getting the attention of about 30 armed henchmen and two serial killers._

_If she was on the upper level, she would have seen Deku pale considerably for her ballsy move._

_Both targets stood on an elevated staircase that led to an office of some kind, they look at each other in confusion and she could see that they weren't really coordinated or really knew what to do._

"_**Did he tell you that he was hiring someone else?" **__ She overheard target 3 question target 1. In Arabic._

"_**No, you idiot! He knows I hate women. Just tell these fools to just kill her, she's too old to use." **__ Mio could tell shadow walker was livid, but she was wondering who they were talking about. Was someone else pulling the strings? She honestly thought that she would interest them enough to get them talking but with Shadow walker's hatred to women. It seemed that she was going to be speeding things along._

_First things first. Take out the biggest threat._

_She had a flash grenade in each pocket and pins attached to her pants prior before entering, so with quick movement. She pulled them out and threw them both opposite to each to each other and right at the henchmen._

_The immediately went off before they even knew what happened. All of them were blinded and maybe deaf for a short time, but that's all she needed._

_Pulling her side arm, she was able to quickly get the drop on target #1. Without his sight, he was a sitting duck and couldn't defend himself from a shot to the head. Curtesy of Mio._

_She aimed at target #3 and frowned when he used his arms as a shield. She put her side arm back and focused on the rest of the henchmen._

_Pulling her katana out, she attacked the defenseless men without mercy. She held back on out right killing them and instead incapacitated some limbs. If they died from blood loss, then it wasn't her problem._

_She could hear a commotion from the upper area, and she looked up at the railing to see Deku and Dylan side by side._

_If she wasn't working then she would have chuckled at the pouting face Dylan had, as Deku took down more men than him._

_The familiar sound of war cries from her brothers was behind her and she paid them no mind as she knew that they had it handled._

_She was satisfied that the mission was becoming a piece of cake._

_That is until she felt a sharp pain hit the side of her stomach._

_It took her by such surprise that she lost her balance and fell, her katana slipping from her grasp and skidding across the floor._

_She sat up quick and looked around for her shooter, but she couldn't see a spot wear a sniper could hide. Her eyes landed at the elevated staircase and she froze in shock._

_She didn't want to believe it, it had to be an honest mistake._

_She saw clear as day, Felix pointing his gun right at her. Not around her, but on her. His face looked maniacal with glee._

"_Jar-heads! I would let go of my partner if I were you. If not, then you dear sister goes nighty night forever. Wouldn't want that would we?"_

_All fighting seemed to stop, but Mio never took her eyes of him. His smile was smug as he knew that held the upper hand._

"_Felix?! What the fuck man. You're a traitor?!" Koa was pissed and looked near animalistic as he wanted to charge at the bastard. Blake was quiet but if looks could kill, Felix would be decapitated, and head placed on a stick._

"_ah, ah, ah. Move and I shoot. That goes for you two up there, my finger is already on the trigger. Kill me and my finger will involuntarily twitch and kill her." He focused back on Mio whose face showed no emotion, but her eyes were full of betrayal._

"_Don't give me that look sweet Mio. I kept giving you chances and hints, but you kept turning down my offer. I just can't understand why you would choose to be quirkless when I offered you the idea of finally acquiring a quirk." He scoffed._

_She gritted her teeth. "I don't need a quirk to be feared, nor do I need a quirk to kick your ass."_

"_Ooh big talk. Your fake bravado could only take you so far. I call the shots this time, now order your lackeys to release my partner. We have kids that need to have their quirks extracted, you're welcome to join in the experiments as you are a fertile woman." He sneered._

_She was quiet as he could see the war inside her eyes. "Fine…..let it go." She spit out the word 'it' and Felix thought that she was just calling Breecher 'it' out of hate._

_It was for something entirely different._

_Blake understood the signal and pretended to grab the keys to the cuffs holding breecher, but he actually reached in his vest and pressed a button on a small remote._

_It was instantaneous as there was a loud bang from multiple explosions that ranged around the majority of the whole building. As the building shook Felix lost his footing on the staircase and Mio didn't hesitate to reach for her own side arm._

_She went to aim but yelled in pain when a left-over henchman shot her in the shoulder thus making her defenseless. Her brother's dove for the henchmen and detained him but she was now a sitting duck._

_She turned back to Felix as he was raising his own gun to take aim. She knew that she was done, she had nowhere to hide and she couldn't move fast enough out of the way._

_Her eyes widened as she saw a blur of green hit Felix so fast that he didn't even get the chance to raise the gun above his chest._

_Felix went flying down the small staircase and he laid unmoving._

"_Cap! We got everyone are you-?" she didn't listen to what else Blake asked. She got up as best as she could and ran toward the staircase._

_She ignored the man laying at the bottom and focused on the man who was standing there frozen in horror at the top._

_She met him at the top and made him turn away from the body and she held his head to her uninjured shoulder. He was shaking and she knew where his mindset was going._

"_Izuku! Don't! I know you didn't mean to. You never would. You are still a hero. Don't think anything different."_

_He was still shaking, and she wasn't surprised that he was holding on to her for dear life. "I-I-I k-k-killed."_

"_No! You saved my life! He was going to kill me. I'm alive because of you. Please remember that." She rubbed his back soothingly._

_She could hear Dylan come down from the railings and meet them on the top of the staircase. She looked up and his whole face was contorted in pity for the hero. They all knew how bad the first kill was. It was worse for Deku because he didn't mean to and heroes rarely if ever killed. _

"_Dylan. Take him for me. Don't let him look." She ordered calmly._

_Dylan nodded his head in understanding. It was difficult to get him to let go of Mio, but once he did, he almost turned around to look back at what he had done._

_Dylan wouldn't let him, as he kept his body facing away from the body of Felix._

_Mio slowly walked down the stairs and once she made it to the bottom. It was clear as day that Felix was dead. Working that kind of job for so long, it was easy to define dead or alive._

_She looked to her left and saw the pitiful faces that her brothers were giving her. She frowned as she thought that she couldn't let them dwell on this minor incident. She looked back up the stairs to see the shaking shoulders of the young hero. His life was just starting, and because she put too much trust in the first man who gave her affection. He had no choice but to act to save her life. Potentially his career would be over before it even started. _

_She couldn't have that._

_Mind made up. She unholstered her left side arm and pointed her gun at the unmoving body of her ex. She calmly shot him once in the head and holstered her weapon back. She turned back to them and was met with stunned faces._

"_We completed our mission. During our raid it was discovered that captain Felix Stein was behind the development of the ring. For his betrayal. Captain Mio Mochizuki terminated him for his transgressions. This is what happened, there will be no objections." She loudly stated. For all of them to hear._

_She walked calmly towards the restrained but conscious breecher. _

"_Dylan get Deku out of the building. Blake, Koa. Follow him, we are the only one's going to know what happened here." She stood patiently as they comprehend what she meant. Breecher was a loose end as he witnessed Deku kill Felix. _

_Since Deku was smaller than Dylan, it didn't take much effort to lift him and jump off the staircase to avoid Felix's body. He did his best to have the hero not see what Mio was going to do next._

_Mio raised her gun slowly and shot the incapacitated breecher in the back of the neck, effectively ending his life._

_Deku flinched at the sound of the gun, and he was smart enough to realize what she did. Tears continued streaming down his face._

_Dylan put him down and patted him on the shoulder in comfort. Another hand was placed on his shoulder and he looked up at the sad but knowing eyes of Blake._

"_We know kid. We know." He said calmly, before looking up and at the direction where they were at previously._

_Deku turned and saw Mio walking calmly out of the building. _

_When they first started to get to know each other, he thought she was just acting tough because she didn't look threatening at first. Looking at her now, walking with her head held high. Eyes sharp like a predator, ready for anything. He retracted how he saw her before. He didn't know how she could do this for a living and still have the strength to smile._

_She pressed her neck comm and sent out a message. "Wind, reaper. This is spirit. Mission complete meet at my position for debrief and pick up." She ended the message quickly._

"_Dylan. Get command on the line, we're going to need a pickup and clean up. Estimation is 25. Blake. You got your extra med kit?" she calmly gave orders to her men as if the biggest bombshell wasn't just dropped on her ten minutes ago._

"_Y-Yeah. Sis? Are you ok?" he asked as he pulled a small pack from his belt._

"_I've been shot twice." She chuckled. "Though I've had worse."_

"_Sis. You know what I mean." He sighed as he started to treat her wounds._

"_I know. I want you all to listen here. I'm not going to waste my emotions on a fucking traitor. We are alive that is all that matters."_

_Deku couldn't believe how she was able to brush off the betrayal so easily, but it seems that it was necessary as her brothers seemed to sigh in relief that she was ok._

"_Midoriya?" she got his attention._

"_Y-yes mam!" He had to stop himself from doing a military salute like he had seen in the movies. His face turned red as she noticed what he almost did and chuckled._

"_In all seriousness. When Ed and Michael meet us here. You will not speak a word about what you saw or did. As far as everyone knows, I killed Felix for being a traitor." She repeated as she had a guess that he was in too much shock to hear what she said earlier._

_Deku looked appalled that she would take the fall so easily. It didn't feel right to him. He should take responsibility for taking a life, especially if that life was someone she loved. _

"_Mochizuki-san. I can't let you do that. Please. I should take respons-" 'SLAP!' a sharp crack was heard loud and clear._

_Deku cradled his cheek in pain and flinched at the glaring gaze of the female captain._

"_This is not up for negotiations. My men and I will take this secret to the grave, this is what we do. We chose this life, you didn't, and I'm not going to let you throw your life away for a fucking psychotic traitor. You have a responsibility back home, and I'm giving you final order for that responsibility." She heaved in a heavy sigh, "Live. Be the bright light I know you will be. Don't let your mind be claimed by darkness." He looked at her confused at her words, but Mio knew what he was going through. He could only nod his head in sad understanding. "I will help you through this, because you are never alone." She gave him a soft smile which he tried his best to return._

_Her smile soon left when the youngest team members started to arrive._

_She only had to look at Blake and Koa once, and they nodded in understanding, as she approached the brother of the traitor. _

_She wasn't surprised that he was glaring at her like he usually does, but as he looked around in search of his brother. His face started to pale when he couldn't see Felix, and for the first time his face morphed into horrified worry. "Where's Felix?"_

_Deku was impressed at how calm she was, as she was facing Michael head on to tell him about his brothers' demise._

"_Michael Stein. At 10:27 Felix Stein was revealed to be the one in charge of this human traffic ring. For his transgressions it was my responsibility to neutralize any threat for the safety of my team."_

_It was the first time Mio had seen the teen looked so defeated and broken. "…. . … he couldn't…. he wouldn't." his agony started to turn to anger, and Mio was correct to make the call on what she had to do next._

_She knew that he would be blinded by rage, that he would attack her first with his blades at the ready. He didn't get very far as Blake already had his taser gun pointed at the teen who had no chance, as his body involuntarily convulsed to the ground_

_Koa took that as his cue and quickly placed quirk suppressing cuffs on Michael. The teen was panting from the pain of getting electrocuted, but he raised his eyes up to glare at the captain._

"_I understand that you are upset, and that you may be innocent in this whole ordeal, but there is a protocol that we have to follow. You will be detained and questioned at headquarters. If you are innocent than you will be dropped from the project and appointed to a hero as an intern until you can apply for a hero license. Your brother made this deal when he joined, if that is the only nice gesture he had for the world, then I advise you to take it. This will be the only mercy I will give you." She nodded to Koa for him to take the growling blonde away._

_Michael was growling and yelling profanities at Mio, and as he was being dragged away from the group, he swore that he was going to get revenge on the captain. One way or another._

_Mio didn't bother listening to his threat. Her mission was complete and that was all that mattered to her._

_Things went smoothly after that. Command sent a pickup for Michael, and the cleaning crew picked up all the bodies._

_They were given a ride in a separate transport to the nearest airport, and she had one more talk with Deku before she sent him on his way._

_She continued with her work like nothing happened for two more years until she received news that Michael did work under a hero for a year, but he never applied to be a hero._

_She had suspicions on what he was planning on doing, but she never anticipated that he would start going on a murdering spree in random parts of the world._

_He was egging her on. He wanted her to come to him and she would have happily done that, but for once command refused her demands to hunt him down. She was running herself and her team ragged as a way to keep herself from hunting the bastard down herself._

_Her brothers finally sat her down for an intervention. She was shocked that they wanted her to take the retirement pension that the command was offering before. She kept trying to convince them that she had no other skill but what she did now. Though they knew her well enough that she could survive just fine._

_She didn't want to leave her brothers. _

_Blake had to take her aside to have a one on one chat to finally convince her._

_The other brothers don't know what they talked about, but they were just glad that they she finally agreed._

_Of course, they had a going away party for her, which should have been depressing but she wasn't one to let little things get her down. They surprised her by giving her a special gift._

_Since they knew that she has never been alone once since they met, it was best to get her a companion. So, they gave her a small gray fox kit, who she named Kohi._

_Time seemed to blur together as she made her new life, and she was happy._

* * *

"_**You can't hide forever."**_The voice of what sounded like death startled her awake in the dead of night.

She took deep breaths as she didn't realize that she was shaking and that she was drenched in sweat. There was no way that she was going to get any sleep now.

She got out of bed disgruntled as she really didn't need to dream about that incident now of all times. She looked at the clock as it read 03:54 and huffed as she knew that her brothers weren't going be at her place for another 10 hours.

Well it looks like coffee and books will be her companions until she lets out her wild side free this week.

'I am so getting fucked up this week.' She thought as she sat on her couch comfortably with a book in her hand.

* * *

**Ok. I know that had to be the longest chapter that i have ever written on fanfiction. Research had to go into this, alot of it. I know I promised to have it ready by this morning, but just as I was about to finish. My boyfriend shows up at my door to surprise me, as he lives in the west coast and I live in the East our visits are very rare. Thank you for reading and please leave reviews. I was going to leave better physical descriptions of Mio's brothers, but I made you guys wait long enough. I do that in the next chapter, which will be a wild ride. Thank you. **

**-M**


	7. Chapter 7

_**Brief physical description of my OC **_**_characters._**

_**Mio Mochizuki. Age: 28. Height: 5'. Native American. Mid-back wavy dark brown hair. Light tanned skin. Fiery ember eyes. Tattoo of a hawk on the center of her back with black thorny vines spreading to her shoulders and mid-bicep.**_

_**Growing up with no family since birth, Mio had to harden her heart and take care of herself to survive. Protecting her brothers and taking care of them came natural to her, as she would literally do anything to make sure they were safe and were alive after every mission. Due to her intellect, she would get annoyed sometimes at their idiotic antics but she loved them none the less. **_

_**Blake Anderson. Age: 30. Height: 7' 3". Australian descent. Cropped dirty blonde hair, sun kissed tanned skin. Dark green eyes. Scar over his right eye and both arms have tattoo sleeves of black and green tree branches and leaves.**_

_**Considered the older brother of the team. Took over as captain when Mio retired, but he still considers his sister as captain no matter what. Usually the voice of reason when the team members get too drunk or rambunctious. Has a side hobby of making support gear for his siblings. Joined the project in search of revenge for his family's murderer.**_

_**Koa Sani. Age: 29. Height 6' 10". Polynesian. Brown scruffy hair with tints of red, dark tanned skin. Tawny brown eyes. Tattoo arm sleeve on his left arm of black and red tribal fire.**_

_**The prankster of the siblings, especially to Blake as they are close in age and height. Family is sacred to him so if he feels someone is threatening his family, there will be bloodshed.**_

_**Dylan De Luca. Age: 28. Italian. Height: 6'6".Short dark brown hair with one long strip that is braided on his left side by his ear. Skin is lightly tanned similar to Mio. Dimples. Blue eyes. Blue ocean wave tattoos on his forearms. **_

_**He is a bit of the quiet type to strangers and only opens up to those he trusts. Due to his history, he despises bullying and is more cut throat with people he despises. Is not one to forgive unless it's his siblings.**_

_**Edward (Ed) Le Blanc. French. Age: 26. Height 6'4". Pale skin and pure white hair that was longer than his brothers. It was spiked in the back but one of his bangs fell forward in a cowlick (imagine greed-seven deadly sins) and his eyes were a mismatch of blue and green. Black and yellow swirls with arrows breaking through. **_

_**Due to him being the youngest, he was slightly coddled by his siblings. He is an expert in long range fights, and moderately adequate for short ranges fights. He only puts effort into learning a new skill if Mio tells him to. He has absolutely no filter when it comes to talking about sex, or any act of. His siblings are still trying to figure out how their little brother became such a perverted minded individual.**_

* * *

Mio didn't even realize that four hours had already passed when she finished her book. It was about to be eight and her stomach started to grumble as her body finally connected with her mind from her book. Her stomach was also heard by Kohi who perked up, as he knew that if she ate then he could too.

She giggled as the cute fox jumped off the couch and dove for the kitchen to make a ruckus.

"Ok, Ok." she got up to get both of their food out of the fridge. His was a dead mouse with berries and bugs on the side, and while her breakfast was simple milk with cereal.

She would toss a berry here and there over her shoulder for Kohi as she put the mouse in his bowl mixed with some insects.

He happily ate his breakfast as she got hers ready. It dawned on her when she was in the middle of eating, that if she went out with her brothers tonight. Then she would be too drunk to even get home properly to take care of Kohi. More than likely she would be staying at her brother's hotel for the night, but she would be leaving Kohi alone for too long. She hadn't done that before, and she knew that he would get antsy if he was left alone for too long.

'Hmm? I can't leave you at a pet care center for the night as they only take dogs and cats…...Fuck.' she thought as this was a major speed bump for her coming night. She actually took time off her work for a week.

It was finally Friday as she had to let her arm heal before she went to party properly, or else her brothers would put her through a ringer in worry.

'Damn peppermint. Fucking up my run. I really hope that Midoriya talks some sense into that hero.' she sighed in thought.

She felt Kohi rub his snout into her leg and she smiled softly at her companion. She picked him up and let him snuggle closer into her chest and playfully nipped at her hair. An idea came to her and she smiled a little evilly, "You need a babysitter you trouble maker and I know just the person who owes me big." she scratched his ear before she put him down to grab her phone.

It only rang two times before the voice of a very panicky green head answered.

"_Mio-san?! Everything alright? Please don't tell me Kachan or Todoroki messed up. Oh god was it another hero?!"_

Mio had to hold the phone away for a second so he couldn't hear her snort back a laughter.

"No, No Midoriya-san. Nothing like that, I'm just calling about something else."

"_Oh…..um ok? What can I do for you Mio-san?" _

"Are you working today?" She knew his schedule already because of Kaida, but it was always good to check.

"_No. Kaida is staying home today with me so I can spend some time with her."_

"Perfect! Can you add one more to that playdate?" she chuckled as Kohi started chasing his tail.

"_You want to join us Mio-san?" _She can just picture the confusion on the hero's face.

"Not me silly. My brothers are in town and we wanted to unwind. I already know I will be drinking just as heavily as my brothers. I can't leave Kohi alone at home, so can you watch him for the night?"

"_Kohi? Kohi, as your pet fox Kohi?" _

"Who else? The fur ball loves you."

"_He only likes me because he thinks my hair is something to eat."_ he deadpanned.

Mio chuckled as she remembered the first time she invited Midoriya to her apartment to have a discussion about Kaida. She laughed so hard when he almost screamed like a girl when Kohi tackled him to the ground and started biting his hair_._

"He was just saying hello in his own special way. He's harmless and he knows you already, do me this one favor Midoriya."

The other line was silent for a second before he sighed. _"Fine, but I have no idea how to take care of a fox. You do know that, right?"_

"Of course I know that, but I have no one else who I can trust to take care of my baby."

"_B-Baby? ….Fine. Do you think he will be okay with Kaida?"_

"Of course. He loves being the center of attention, as he's a little drama queen. So all he wants is cuddles and snacks. I'll write a list and give it to you later."

"_Ok. What time do you plan to drop him off?"_

"I'll be there in an hour. Gotta get ready and look good tonight, I might get lucky." she giggled as she loved making the hero uncomfortable with any talk of sex, even though she never planned on it.

"_...sigh….why? Just why does everyone need to tell me about their sex lives?"_

"Sex? I was talking about getting good seats or drinks. Why is your mind in the gutter Midoriya?" she chuckled as she could hear the man sputter on the other side.

"_I-I-I didn't mea-"_

"I'm just teasing, you green bean. I'll see you soon." and she ends the call before he can reply.

With that set and done she made haste making a night pack with Kohi's food and toys.

After that she quickly changed into dark boot cut jeans and red v-cut shirt, and grabbed her leather jacket and helmet.

She looked at the door and laughed as Kohi knew that they were going for a ride, and she swears her fox is as much of an adrenaline junkie as her. He was sitting in a black medium sized back pack she used to carry him with her on her rides.

Not wasting anytime they were out the door and riding down the elevator towards the underground parking lot.

She beamed at her Kawasaki ninja 400. It wasn't her first choice but not many motorcycles are designed for people her height. This was the best she was going to get and she loved it. Painted red and black, it had the speed and agility that she loved to maneuver through the city.

She smiled as she revved the engine and Kohi barked in excitement from her back. Placing her helmet on, she grinned in anticipation.

As soon as the garage doors opened, they were speeding out into the road and Mio couldn't help but holler in delight.

What should have been a 25 minute drive was cut into about 15 minutes with how fast Mio was going.

She slowed down in front of Midoriya's house and saw that Midoriya and Kaida were in the front yard sitting on a blanket playing with some toys.

Well they were, until she got there and Midoriya sat up quick to investigate who could be at his house, since it was well hidden and not many knew where he lived except a few.

Mio took off her helmet and laughed as his eyes nearly popped out of his head.

"M-Mio-san?! I didn't know you ride a motorcycle?" he looked in awe at her bike now.

"You should know that I'm full of surprises Midoriya." She chuckled and she walked into the yard to see the star struck face of Kaida.

"Morning Kaida. How are you liking the books I lent you?" she bent down to place the hiding Kohi back pack down.

"C-Cool! Wow! You look so different Ms. Mio! Your hair is really like mine! You look like a hero! Wow!" the small child jumped up and down and Mio didn't know for sure if she even took a breath.

"Well, thank you sweetie. I'm not staying for long, but I was hoping you can take care of someone for me for a day." She started poking the bag.

"Who Ms. Mio?" She tilted her head cutely to the side and it took all of Mio's will power not to scoop the child up and give her a hug.

"Well if he comes out he'll get a treat." At the sound of treat, Kohi's head popped out of the bag and Kaida gasped in surprise.

"I-Is that a fox Ms. Mio?" she asked cautiously.

Mio gave the fox a berry and rubbed his ears. "Yes he is. This is Kohi, and he is my little partner in crime. He's really nice and he's only mean to people who try to harm anyone he cares about. Do you want to give him a treat?" she holds a blueberry to the child and Kaida nods her head yes.

Izuku sat back down next to Kaida incase Kohi tries to eat her hair like he did last time to him. He trusts Mio, but his daughter safety was still paramount.

Kaida held the berry out to the fox, and Kohi didn't greedily eat it like usual. He first sniffed Kaida's hand for a few seconds before he carefully took the berry out of her small fingers while being mindful of his teeth.

He then surprised the child by getting closer to her and started nuzzling her hand and then roll over to sit belly up on her lap.

Kaida looked up at Mio in silent permission to pet the spoiled fluffy fox.

"He really likes you sweetie. Foxes mark their scents so other animals know that if someone tries to harm you, then they have him to deal with. To him you are pack. He loves belly rubs and don't be surprised when he begs for attention. He's a bit spoiled." She giggled as Kaida beamed in happiness, and she no longer hesitated to pet the spoiled fox.

Izuku let out a breath he didn't know he was holding, and Mio discreetly gestured for him to follow her towards her bike.

"I'll be back to pick him up around noon hopefully tomorrow. It depends on how much I drink tonight." She handed him the night pack and a list of key words for him to obey.

"O-Ok. I'll make sure that he's well taken care of. Oh and tell your brothers I said Hi." He smiled.

"I'll make sure to do just that. Though be prepared next time they come into town Midoriya. They'll want you to tag along, as you are considered family. You have to go through the initiation eventually." She grinned and he knew that he should be wary of that smile.

"What happens during initiation?"

"For every shot we take, you have to take double." She chuckled at his pale face. He knew that they had an extreme tolerance for alcohol, and the thought of doubling their numbers made him sick already.

"Y-You're joking…..Right?"

She didn't answer him, but she just smiled as she revved her bike to life and sped away from his home.

She had clothes to pick and brothers to greet for a night that will be one hell of a wild ride.

* * *

~Alley way~

"Seriously? This seems too good to be true" a 26 year old playboy looked skeptically at the small vial that had pink liquid swirling in it.

"Nope, no catch. The only demand I have is that you have to use it on this woman." A hooded individual pulled out a picture of a tanned foreign woman. The playboy's brow raised as this really seemed too good to be true.

This random dude wanted him to hit it and quit it with some hot foreigner, and he's paying him 150,000 yen now and another 150,000 after.

He looked down at the liquid and it didn't look like the usual drugs he gave to girls he met at bars before, but the payout seemed to outweigh much concern about that.

"Well damn dude. I can't say no to that hot piece of ass. So you know where she's going to be at then?"

The hooded figure smiled and handed him a note of two bars and possible times. It wasn't much but hey he was getting paid.

"Pleasure doing business. I'll see you tomorrow." The hooded individual walked out of the alley and into the busy sidewalk.

* * *

Izuku couldn't help but take pictures of the adorable sight of his daughter snuggling with a fluffy gray fox as she read her book aloud to the curious creature.

He had doubts at first but he can see that everything seemed to be just fine, though he feels like he forgot something important but he just couldn't put his finger on it.

It was when the fox abruptly stopped snuggling the child and his ears perked to the sound of a car parking in the drive way.

Izuku almost smacked himself in the head. 'Shit. I forgot Kachan was coming to drop off some of Kaida's clothes and books she forgot.' He thought as he put his phone away and got up to greet the blonde.

It seemed he wasn't fast enough, because just when Katsuki passed the walkway to the yard. He was tackled to the ground by a growling Kohi in his face.

Izuku was just as stunned as the blonde as he honestly thought that Kohi wasn't hostile as he thought before.

Katsuki was staring wide eyed at an angry fox with it fangs bared ready to rip his throat out if he even twitched wrong.

"Kohi! _**Toc!"**_ the voice of a stern four year yelled across the yard.

Izuku was stunned as the fox stopped growling and stepped off a frazzled Katsuki.

"_**Veni!" **_ Kaida pointed to the spot that the fox was at prior to his attack.

The two adults looked at the child in confusion when she pet the fox on the head and spoke to it with a stern voice like it could understand her fully. "_**băiat bun **_Kohi, but he won't hurt me. That's uncle Kachan. He's a hero and will protect me, and he's in love with Ms. Mio." She smiled at the end and it seemed the fox looked shocked, as it looked back at the now glaring Katsuki and then back to Kaida.

Izuku now had a feeling that the animal must have a weak intellect quirk because he could have sworn that the fox now gave Katsuki an evil glare.

"Deku. What the hell is that?" Izuku had to give it to Katsuki for not blowing his gasket earlier.

"Ah, Kachan. That's Kohi, he's Mio's pet fox." Izuku scratched his head in nervousness.

"Wait! Is she f-ing here?!" Katsuki started scanning the yard in search of the librarian.

"No. I'm pet sitting for the night, so she just dropped Kohi off about an hour ago." He beckoned for him to attempt to get closer to the animal and his god-daughter.

"Why the hell are you pet sitting for her?" he asked genuinely confused as he knew the hours of the library wouldn't be the cause for her to not be home for her pet.

"Oh, well her brothers are in town and well….. From the stories she told me, when all five are together. They tend to get a bit wild and drink a lot. She knew that she probably wouldn't make it home so she asked me to watch over Kohi for the night."

Katsuki gave him a disbelieving look, as he couldn't picture the uptight librarian being the party type.

Izuku shrugged his shoulders as he knew that Kachan wouldn't believe it unless he saw it with his own eyes

When they got closer to the child and fox, they stopped when they heard growling again from the animal.

He was sitting protectively in front of Kaida and glaring at Katsuki with looks that would kill.

"Kohi. You don't need to be jealous, he won't take your mommy away." Kaida calmly petted the animal behind the ear and it seemed to calm him down to lay his head on the toddlers lap.

'What the hell is this fur balls fucking problem?' Katsuki thought as he sat on the blanket as he had time to spend with Kaida before he had to get ready for night shift.

"Uncle Kachan, You missed it earlier! Ms. Mio was here and she looked so different. I thought she was new hero with how cool she looked!" Kaida had stars in her eyes and Katsuki had a small pang of jealousy as he was the one who usually brought that shine to her eyes.

"How so kiddo?" as he tried getting closer to her and the fox little by little.

"Her hair was down and it was all wavy and curly, and she was wearing a cool leather jacket. Oh! And her bike was so cool. It went ZOOM! So fast when she left." She vibrated with energy and Kohi seemed to think it was play time as he got up and started running circles around the group.

"Oh!" Kaida looked excited as she started rummaging through the bag that Mio left and she pulled out a toy in the shape of a fluffy duck.

Kohi was about to lunge for it but she put out her open hand and sternly commanded. "_**Sta!" **_ And the fox stopped and sat in anticipation.

She waited for a second and threw the toy across the yard as hard as she could and yelled. "_**Aduce!"**_ and he instantly took off.

The two heroes looked at each other in confusion as Kaida told the fox strange commands.

"Kaida? What are you saying sweetie?" Izuku asked.

She looked at them confused then pulled out the paper that Mio gave Izuku earlier that he hastily put in the pack to check back on his daughter.

"Ms. Mio wrote down command words and translations for Kohi. I heard Ms. Mio use them before and she told me that they were Romanian I think." She tilted her head in thought but disregarded the whole thing when Kohi came back with the toy.

Katsuki then glared at the sweating green haired hero who just realized that he didn't even bother reading important instructions that the librarian left for him.

"Ah, Oops?" Izuku chuckled nervously.

"You are so lucky the dang fur ball didn't bite me or you would be explaining to Mochizuki why her pet was turned into a throw rug."

"I'll be careful next time. Thanks for dropping off Kaida's stuff, if you would have got here a little earlier then you could have returned Mio's books to her."

"Well it would have been a funny sight watching Ms. Tight ass riding in shit moped or something." He huffed as he crossed his arms in indignation.

"Kachan. I know Mio-san well enough that she wouldn't be caught dead on something like a moped. I didn't know that she rode a motorcycle till today. It was pretty cool."

Now he got Katsuki more curious about the librarian.

Doesn't look her age?

Retired military captain?

Rides a motorcycle?

Looks cool?

None of these things seemed even remotely close to the librarian he met last Saturday.

"I highly doubt that nerd. Look I have to get going. Got shift tonight. Tell the kiddo I said by because I don't think the fur ball will let me get anywhere near her right now." He stood up to leave.

"Gotcha…Hey Kachan?" Katsuki turned around annoyed by the nerd making him waste his time.

"What nerd?" he growled.

"I know this may seem silly but if you happen to see Mio-san with her brothers tonight at the bar scenes. Can you make sure they get home safe? I just have a bad feeling."

If Izuku would have asked the same thing a couple of years ago, he would scoff at the idea. Though as heroes and time, they started to learn to trust their gut instinct, no matter how silly it seemed.

"Tch! Fine, it'll make Mochizuki owe me for once." He grumbled as he walked away from a now content Izuku.

* * *

It was already about to reach noon and Mio was in the middle of having a breakdown in her closet. Her brothers were going to show up any minute and she was still trying to figure out what to wear for the night. She only had a few casual clothes full of over sized shirts, or her formal work attire. She didn't have anything that felt right. She thought that she could probably get away with what she was wearing now, but she didn't want to risk her semi okay clothes getting ruined from her brother's shenanigans.

`DING! DONG! DING! DONG!' The repetitive sound of her doorbell made her groan as she knew that they were going to keep pressing the damn button to annoy her.

"**ASH,** can you open the door for my brothers."

The door lock was soon clicked open and she walked out of her bedroom to see her brothers were in the middle of lifting Koa to use him as a ramming tool for her door.

They froze when they saw that she caught them red handed.

"If you'd have broken my door, then I would have charged each of you for the damages. Now get in here you idiots." She chuckled fondly.

Being the immature brothers she loves, they promptly dropped Koa face first on the floor and walked over him to get inside her apartment.

Blake decided to be an ass and squat over Koa's head and Teabag his brother, before running off into the living room for safety.

Mio just sighed as she turned around in to her kitchen to have her first shot of the night, while ignoring the war cries of her now fighting brothers.

She felt the side hug from her younger brother and she smiled fondly as he was always the one to show the physical affection first.

"Heya sis. It's great to see you, pour me a shot as well?" he pointed to her tequila bottle.

She promptly did and they both cheered before they downed the liquid fire.

"Pre-gaming already? I thought you like to be sober before we go out, rough time sis?" Dylan asked as reached above her to grab another glass from her cabinet and pour him a shot too.

"You have no idea, I got a lot of stuff to tell you." She poured herself another shot.

"Ooh! I love some juicy stuff! Is it 'got laid' juicy or 'destroy someone's life' juicy?" Ed rubbed his hands together in anticipation, while Mio and Dylan contemplated how the hell Ed ended up the way he was.

"No. More along the lines that I got into a spat with my favorite students god father. Fucking prick is nothing more than a well fit hero who barks like a Pomeranian." She huffed as she took another shot.

Her brothers looked at each other over her head and they were intrigued as Mio wasn't the type to drink this much in quick succession. They knew she could drink way more and be fine, but she really seemed affected by this hero.

Then Ed perked up at some of her words. "Wait? Your favorite student? Isn't that Kaida? Deku-sama's kid?"

The siblings wanted to groan as their youngest was still a fan boy even after getting to know Izuku personally.

"Yup. She's such a smart cute thing." She smiled.

"Speaking of cute. Where's Kohi?" Dylan asked as he looked around the kitchen corner and only saw the two oldest still grappling in her living room.

"Izuku is watching him tonight. I plan to get so wasted tonight, and I knew I wouldn't make it home. Have we decided where we are headed tonight?" She started going through her pantry for some snacks to nibble on.

"Yeah. Koa found a club in the Shinjuku district and it opens early enough that we can drink more before it gets too packed to reach the bar." Ed was vibrating in excitement.

"Do you mind if we use your shower? Unlike these wierdo's, I like to stay clean and I might get lucky tonight." He chuckled as he hooked his arm around Ed and started giving him a noogie.

"No problem. You know where it's at, and if you need me to be your wing-man don't hesitate big guy." She winked at him as he smiled fondly before walking down to the bathroom.

She was about to make small talk with Ed, but the sound of large thud and books hitting the ground made her growl.

Ed knew better than to get in her way when it came to her books, so he stepped back quickly from her path to the living room.

It seemed the older brothers knew exactly what they did, as they were scurrying to fix the books on her shelf, but they had no idea how her system worked, so they started to panic more.

"Ahem."

Blake and Koa turned pale and they turned to the enraged face of their little sister.

"If you wanted to have your dick measuring contest then you should have done it in the damn sparring room. Don't even bother trying to put the books on the shelves. Just stack them on the floor and I'll fix it later. Watching you two put my fictional Japanese books into my Hungarian historical section is just pissing me off more.'' She had her arms crossed and they two looked down at the books as they tried to figure out how the hell they got the two languages mixed.

Ed was laughing hysterically at his older brothers as they were getting scolded like toddlers. "Hahaha! Guy's just do as she says, our dear sis has some juicy stuff to share."

"Can you please stop calling it 'juicy' it just sounds wrong." Mio cringed.

Blake and Koa started giggling like kids. "What _juicy _info do you have for us sis?" Koa elbowed Blake in the stomach.

"You know how we love all the _juicy _news you give us." Blake chuckled.

Mio's eye started to twitch but she just threw her arms in the air and gave up. Promptly turning back into the kitchen to get another drink, while her brothers were howling in laughter.

She walked back into the living room with a tequila bottle and four shot glasses. She found her living room looked habitable now and she placed the drinks on the coffee table.

Once all of them got settled and cheered their round of shots, she slumped back into her seat and started telling them all of what happened the last weekend.

Dylan came back half way through and she was surprised that none of her brothers interrupted her at all during her tirade.

"So in short I need a drink to get my mind off dumb heroes and their stupid antics. First I was going to the store real quick to see if I can find anything that I can wear for tonight." she sighed.

"Damn sis. I'm glad that you showed that blondie whose boss, but I don't think you know the term of 'lay low'." Koa smirked as it was a hit to her pride as she was the best one out of all of them at '_laying low.'_

"I don't know man, I think our dear sis is holding back some stuff. I feel that there is more to this blonde than she is telling." Blake chuckled as he knew when Mio was lying about something.

"I agree with Blake. It seems to me sis, that you might have a little spark for a certain sparky." Ed teased.

"Sis I have seen your closet before, what do you mean that you can't find anything to wear?" Dylan asked.

"We can help you out you know?" Ed chirped and Mio froze when she saw all of them perk up and look at each other in excitement.

"Guy's no." she tried but the damage was done.

All four jumped out of their seats and made haste to her room. She knew that she was stronger than them in a fight, but she knew that she couldn't stop them all.

She can damn well try though.

She first tackled Dylan, who decided to be over dramatic and yell "Go brothers! Do not let my sacrifice be in vain!"

"Holy shit sis! What are you a forty year old virgin?!" The shrill of Ed's comment gained a tick mark on her forehead.

"Dude, no wonder she's always pissed. She can't get laid in these clothes." Koa added and her anger started to grow into fury. She let go of Dylan who can tell that she was way passed angry to mess with.

She started marching to her room to beat her brothers in oblivion.

"Hey guys check this out. 'Open in case of a dating emergency, Love amber.' what could-Oh my god." Blake stopped as he opened the box and he was surprised that the outfit was something he never thought Mio would have owned.

He dumped the contents in the box and the rest of the brothers were also shocked.

Mio walked in and she turned fire truck red when she realized that they opened the box amber gave her for her birthday. She didn't know how to get rid of it and didn't really have the heart to tell amber no.

She was now mortified as her brothers looked at the black leather mini skirt and belt, along with black leather knee high platform boots and a lacy V-neck crop top. The whole outfit just screamed 'sex'.

"Damn sis. I knew that you had a wild side, but not this wild. Finally going to end your dry spell?" Ed whistled.

"No! No! No! Look amber gave me that, and I know it would look silly on me ok! Just put it back and I'll get something from the store!" she started to fumble around her bedroom for her purse.

"Now hold up a minute sis. We don't think this is a bad thing. You're a grown woman and you can wear whatever you want. Try it on first, you never know you might like it in the end." Koa put the outfit in the box and held it out to her. She looked at him like he lost his mind.

"Koa's right sis. It can't hurt to try." Dylan added.

"No, No this is just a stupid outfit, I would never-" she started.

"Back down from a challenge? I never knew you to be such a coward sis." Blake stated and the whole room froze.

Never challenge Mio into anything.

"What did you just say?" she glared at Blake with fire in her eyes.

"Come on sis, you're scared to try on an outfit just because it might bring up your sex appeal? Didn't peg you for being such a scardy cat." Blake grinned.

Mio was pissed.

"Fuck it fine! You'll see how stupid I'll look and when you do, you'll pay for all of my drinks as an apology!" she grabbed the box from Koa's hands and stormed to the bathroom and slammed the door.

The brothers watched as Blake just wore a smug look on his face, as he whistled down the hallway nonchalantly.

"Dude how does he do that?" Dylan rubbed his forehead in confusion.

"Reverse psychology. Mio's greatest weakness is her pride." Ed smirked as he started to rummage more into her closet.

"What are you doing?" Koa asked.

"Look guys, Mio hasn't been with a guy since that bastard. Don't you think that we should maybe, I don't know. Give her a little push into finally settling down. She's retired for fucks sake, she can do whatever the fuck she wants." Ed grumbled as he started pulling out tiny garments that were hidden in the back of the closet.

Dylan picked up one of the tiny garments from the ground and promptly dropped it when he realized what it was. "And you think going through our sister's underwear stash will do that? Ew." Dylan shuddered.

"Look, I'm just being a loving younger brother who knows what best for my sister, and in my expertise in sex. I know what will make our dear sister shine." He chuckled as he started separating her lacy underwear and putting her normal underwear in a plastic baggy.

Once satisfied he closed the bag and made his way out of the room, further confusing Dylan and Koa.

"Ed? What are you doing?" Dylan finally asked, catching Blake's attention as he sat comfortably on the couch.

"Throwing these out the garbage chute. Now she has no choice but to wear what I pick for her." Ed skipped out of the apartment, with a questioning Blake looking at the other two for an explanation.

"Please don't ask, just be there for damage control." Dylan sighed as he slumped next to Blake and poured himself another shot.

Blake just shrugged his shoulders but the door to the bathroom caught their attention and they turned to the hallway to gap at what they saw.

They were in no way sexually attracted to their sister, the thought grossed them out. But they can at least give their input as men and Mio didn't look as bad as she predicted.

Years of training and amazing genetics really came into play. Her dark wavy hair and tanned skin made her look exotic, and her tattoo seemed to pop along with her outfit.

She had her hand on her hip and she just looked aggravated. "I told you it looks silly." she huffed as Ed walked through the door.

He looked her up and down and whistled. "Damn sis, I need to meet this Amber. I like her taste in clothes. You look so bad ass!"

"I look ridiculous!" she turned red.

"Come on sis! Where's my captain's confidence? You look great, and I'm sure you'll be the hottest one there. Look, I'll buy all your drinks." Ed started playing with her crazy hair.

She looked adamant at first and was going to rebuke but Ed decided to do his last ditch effort and give her his dorky puppy dog eyes. It looked ridiculous but it was always effective.

"...Fine, but you're going to regret it when I buy top shelf bottles." she sighed.

"Don't care. Now go spruce up some more. Take a shower, new undies, make up, the whole shebang." He shooed her away to her room.

Once she was out of ear shots, he hummed happily and poured himself a drink. "Perks of being a baby brother." he sang.

"You do realize that she will clean you out more when she realizes that you threw out half of her underwear." Koa chuckled and Blake sighed as now he realized the damage control they were talking about.

~Mio's room~

'I'm going to buy the most expensive drinks there, and then kill him.' Mio looked murderous as she realized what Ed did to her closet or lack of her comfy underwear.

She just growled as she grabbed some lacy red matching bra and panties. And grabbed her toiletries for the bathroom.

Not wanting to look like a total fool, she took her time getting fully ready with fixed wavy hair and light makeup and a black choker necklace.

She looked herself over once more in the mirror and she had to agree to a point with Ed that she looked pretty good. Maybe she could let loose a bit more than usual.

She walked into the living room and her brothers were in the middle of an arm wrestle competition, but stopped when she walked out fully ready.

"Nice sis! Ready to get going? Blake already called a taxi." Koa jumped up.

She looked at the tequila bottle that only had a fourth left in it, and smirked. She grabbed the bottle and started chugging the burning liquid till the bottle was empty. Of course the alcohol was in effect a bit but she didn't care.

"Now I am. Let's get fucked." she grinned.

* * *

~Six hours later at club~ (Play go girl 'pit-bull' if you want)

"Come on guys! One more club and I swear we'll call it a night!" A hyper alien queen started pulling her guy friends along to a new club in the Shinjuku area. If her skin wasn't already pink it would have been full display how red her face from drinking so much.

Kirishima, Sero, and Kaminari were just as plastered as Ashido, and had no problem leaning on each other to follow the acid quirk user.

"Yeah! This time I'm going to get lucky with my great looks!" Kaminari raised his arms up in excitement.

"Let's finish this night in a manly style!" Kirishima pounded his chest.

"Man, it would be so much better if Baku-bro was able to join us." Sero giggled in his drunk state.

"Pooh! That party pooper works too much." Ashido pouted as she walked through the entrance, with the guys following.

"The guy just needs a good lay." Kaminari giggled like a school boy.

"Next time bro! Let's take him to a strip club and buy him a dance." Sero started howling in laughter at the thought of taking the explosive blonde to a strip club.

"Oohh! This place is awesome. They even have a stage for girls to dance. Hell yeah!" Ashido jumped up in excitement.

Kirishima took that as his cue to let Ashido dance to her hearts content while he and the guys get the drinks and they sit in the hero section spots as they were more private but had a full view of the stage.

Once the guys settled down to enjoy their drinks they saw that Ashido was already flourishing on the stage along with other girls who just moved from side to side a bit. Obviously not used to being on a stage but probably dragged along with drunk friends.

The music was a bit of American hip hop but the bass and beats were awesome.

(Play senpai by shiki)

The beat of the music changed and it sounded more sensual somehow and the girls who seemed shy before got off the stage, but Ashido wasn't deterred as she was a social butterfly.

What caught the attention of the guys, was when they noticed that Ashido wasn't alone on the stage as there was another girl with her on stage. She was gravitating towards Ashido and it seemed that when both girls noticed each other, they had a mutual agreement and started sensually dancing off of each other. Giving the whole club the show of a life time.

The three men were gaping as that had to be the hottest thing Ashido has ever done, and she was never a shy girl when it came to anything sexual.

"Please god, she invites that sexy angel to our table." Kaminari started to drool like a perv as he held his phone out to record this epic moment.

"I don't know man. She might play the other field with how much she's grinding on Ashido." Sero chuckled.

"I don't know whether to be aroused or jealous right now." As Kirishima was watching his girlfriend, grind on a hot foreigner.

The song ended and the music was still going strong but both girls seemed to be thick as thieves already and Ashido started dragging the girl to the bar for a drink. Then dragging her towards their table.

Kaminari was thanking every god he has ever heard of as he got a better look at the dark haired beauty.

She was tiny but she had great muscle proportion for her size, and her dark wavy hair was wild and looked like she just had a round of sex and was proud of it as her cheeks were flushed from dancing. Her shoulders sported tattoos with intricate vines and thorns, which made her looked dangerous and sexy. They were so distracted by her looks that they didn't even see that she was carrying a full bottle of whisky.

"Guys! This is Mio! She is my new bestie girlfriend! Damn girl where the hell did you learn to dance like that?" Ashido hugged the girl as she was near out of breath from dancing.

"I have no idea. I've never done a thing like that in my life. I'm just following my brother's advice and just letting loose. Whoo!" She whooped as she popped open the bottle she had in her hands, and instead of sharing the bottle like they all thought she would. She surprised them as she started drinking it straight and chugging down the liquor like a champ till it was empty.

She set the bottle down and slumped down in the open seat next to Kaminari.

They were speechless for a second to Kirishima broke the silence and yelled. "That was so fucking manly. That was awesome!"

Mio seemed to be full of surprises as she stood up and bowed dramatically. "Thank you Thank you! But I'm just getting started! I could drink anyone under the table cause I'm not a pussy bitch! Hey darling!" She waved at a bar attendee who made their walk a rounds.

"Can I get another bottle of top shelf whiskey? Put it on the Le Blanc tab. Thank you lovely." She dug into her lacy red bra and pulled out some notes for the attendee.

"Next round is on me. Fellas" she giggled in her seat.

"I think I'm in love." Kaminari sputtered out dreamily.

"Same bro, same bro." Sero still looked dumbfounded.

"See! She's awesome. Why haven't I ever met you before?" Mina batted her eyes and hugged Mio.

"Oh my Mina, making the moves on me already. Never been with a girl but I don't mind experimenting tonight." Mio hugged the alien queen closer and for once Ashido looked surprised as she found someone who can counter her flirting.

Before Ashido can respond a gruff voice huffed over the two women. "There you are. Jeez, first Ed and now you? Don't make me cut you off sis." The whole group except Mio nearly gasped at the man before them. This guy was huge and if they had never seen All Might's smaller form, then they would have assumed that he had a cousin. This guy had cropped dirty blonde hair and sun kissed skin, while Mio had dark brown hair and obvious darker skin tone. He had a scar over his right eye and his arms had tattoos of tree branches lined from his wrist up.

His arms were crossed and Ashido couldn't help but appreciate the muscles lining the guys' arms.

"Come on Bro! You guys wanted me to unwind, and that's what I'm doing." Mio fake pouted.

The blonde man sighed before he turned to the group. "I'm sorry about my sister if she decided to crash your get together. My names Blake and our siblings decided to pre-game before we came, and we forgot how much alcohol she can drink before she gets rowdy." He attempted a small bow.

"No prob bro. Your sis is awesome, she just drank a whole bottle like it was nothing, also bro what's your workout. Your muscles are manly as hell." Kirishima had stars in his eyes.

Blake sweat-dropped at the odd question but he didn't want to seem rude. "Uh sure, I'll tell you in a bit, let me just get my sis back to- Fuck! Where did she go now?! I hate it when she does that!" Blake looked fed up when he looked around for the dark haired dancer, and even the heroes looked surprised as they didn't even notice her leave.

"Dude! She's a fucking ninja! So, fucking hot!" Kaminari looked like he was going to combust.

* * *

~Bar area~

Mio was feeling warm and buzzed but she knew that her tolerance would kick in soon, so she wanted to keep going and have another drink.

Obviously drunk though, her foot work was a bit off, and she tripped into the arms of a stranger.

"Whoa there! I know I can make the ladies swoon, but this it isn't this easy." A velvety voice spoke above her and she looked up to a handsome face. He was average height, and his hair was black, clean cut and brushed back. He wore a black form fitting button up shirt with the collar open slightly to show off his muscled chest.

"Oh! Sorry about that. I'm not used to these walking torture devices." She pointed to her boots and she didn't notice that it gave him a chance to give him a once over at her entire body.

'Damn nice.' He thought.

"How about I get you a drink and we can get to know each other, and you can tell me more about those death traps. He smiled endearingly.

She started to giggle at his joke about her boots and if she was in her right mind then she would have said no quickly, but she wasn't.

She nodded her head and he led her to the bar by the hand and he ordered a fruity tequila sunrise for her and he got a shot of whisky.

"Hmm never had this before" she commented as she took a sip and her face scrunched on how sweet it was.

"You okay?" he asked concerned, but she started to giggle in humor.

"Yes. I was just surprised how sweet it was. I'm used to drinking tequila straight." She moved to the beat of the music still playing.

"So, your moves up there was the tequila? I'm surprised you haven't made yourself dizzy yet.' He chuckled.

"I can handle my liquor better thank you very much. Better than anyone." She pouted.

"Really? Spin three times without tripping, and I'll believe you." He smirked, as he discreetly dug into his pocket.

She giggled as she spun easily in her spot to prove a point, and on the last spin she stomped her foot down and clamped her hands together and yelled "Ole!"

They both laughed and she quickly downed her drink and she felt the drink was a bit strange, but she summed it up to the ice melting or it was the taste of the drink.

"I would love to chat and all, but I think I should go look for my brothers." She slurred.

"Here, I can help you to the exit and you can probably call them outside." He grabbed her firmly by the waist to his side and started walking her toward the exit.

Mio was confused. She felt weird and she knew that she should push the guy away, but she felt very weak.

Once they made it outside, her vision was getting fuzzy and she started to panic.

He was walking her further away from the club and away from onlookers, she started to realize that something was really wrong. She started to pull away from him and grabbed her phone that was attached to her belt, but once she was released from his hold. She stumbled to the ground and her phone slipped from her grasp.

"W-what the fuck?" She struggled to stand, and he steadied her and started to drag her away down an unlit alley.

As a last-ditch effort, she started to activate the tattoo response that her and her brothers got together. They all got it from a man in china, whose quirk was able to link tattoos to certain people in a special bond. She and her brothers got it, in case one of them was in danger and they needed back up.

She expected the slight warm burn she would get when she activated it, but her eyes went wide when nothing happened.

Her body was going limp and she glared at the dark figure who harshly pushed her back to what she felt a brick wall. "Y-You drugged me." She gritted as she tried to get her body to move.

"Still fighting it huh. Pretty feisty, don't worry I don't mind." He whispered into her ear and she felt disgusted as his hands started to slide up her thighs and reach for underwear. She knew that she was in a bind but there was no way in hell that she wasn't going down without a fight.

* * *

~30 minutes earlier~

"Tch! Fucking idiots. Forcing me out earlier because I work too much." He growled to himself as he started walking home. The head of his agency actually forced him to take the night off because, to them he seemed a bit more stressed than usual. As much as he yelled that he could still work and that he was fine, they warned him that he had to take at least three days off or else they put him on desk duty for a month.

He spewed curses left and right as he changed back into his normal clothes, and he was about to drive home but he felt that he wanted a drink.

He was already close to the clubs and bar district that was about a twenty-minute walk from his apartment, but when he saw the amount of people. He changed his mind and just kept walking home.

He thought about how his friends invited him to go with them bar hopping, but he just was never in the mood for things like that anymore.

The sounds of music and drunk civilians started to fade, and his mind just wandered off into things he planned on doing for his time off that he had no choice on.

"**AAHHH! You Bitch!"**

Katsuki jumped at the yell of pain to his right in an alley. He couldn't see anything, but he started to hear what sounded like scuffle.

"**Fine! You want it fucking rough bitch! I can give you just that!"** And Katsuki heard a sharp slap and he ran into action as he knew what was going down.

This was perfect as he was already in a shitty mood, and what better way than to beat the shit out of some rapist.

His quirk was able to light up the alley and he saw that the rapist was holding the victim by the throat and he chuckled as he got a good look at the guy.

It seems his victim fought back and broke the guys' nose as blood was pouring down the assholes face, and still struggling to fight as she seemed to snarl at the guy and scratch the arm that was holding her throat.

Once the injured rapist realized that he was discovered he quickly let go of the woman and started to run.

Katsuki was about to give chase but he saw the woman slump to the ground hard and he needed to check if she hit her head.

He growled as he had no choice but to let the ass go, as he didn't have his work communicator to get another hero on the guys' ass.

He took out his phone and turned on the flashlight to get a look at the victim. She was definitely someone who was at the bar strip as she was dressed for a night outing. He turned her head carefully towards him to check if her head was bleeding, but as he looked closely. She looked oddly familiar, but he didn't know why.

"Hey, can you hear me? Hey?" he gently shook her shoulder.

She seemed to be struggling to move, but her eyes opened slightly, and he knew those eyes.

"K-katsuuuki?" her voice slurred.

His eyes nearly popped out of his head. "Mio?!" he looked her over again and she looked like a completely different person, but he could never forget her eyes as they burned like embers.

"D-druuugged" she slurred as she tried to stay conscious, but she was fading fast.

"Fuck! Hey stay up! Hey! Fuck!" He growled as she finally lost consciousness, and now he was stuck. He was going to look for her purse, but it seemed she didn't have one on her and he sure as hell was sure that her outfit didn't have pockets nor was he going to check. He huffed as he carefully picked her up bridal style and his face turned red as he now felt the softness of her breast against his chest. He quickly walked out of the alley and he shuffled her in his arms as he carried her with one arm and used the other to hail a cab.

Her head leaned on the crook of his neck and he flinched as he felt her lips brush against his collar, when they were able to get seated in the cab.

He was thankful that the cab driver didn't recognize him and that he didn't question too much about Mio lack of consciousness.

The drive was quick, and he started to notice that Mio seemed to be burning through the drug quick as she started to move in her seat a bit.

Once they arrived at his place, he carefully picked her up and tried to cover her with his arms as her clothes were pretty revealing.

As he opened the door to his apartment she started to stir in his arms, and he let out a sigh of relief. It seemed that she is either immune to the drug or she barely had a sip of whatever the guy drugged her with.

"Mmm?" she moaned.

"Hey? Get it together, you with me yet?" he walked towards the couch to set her down but she surprised him as she raised her arms up and wrapped them firmly around his neck, and pulled him down on the couch with her.

"W-Wha?" he griped the edge of the couch in balance to not crush her with his weight.

'Mmmm. You smell nice and you're so warm." One hand started to comb through his hair and the other started to sink below his collar and lightly scrap her nails on his back.

'Shit! Shit! Shit!' he thought in panic.

"Hey what the fuck do you think-" she opened her eyes to really look at him and it seemed that she didn't recognize him

"Wow. You're really hot too." She smiled cutely and her statement made him turn a bit red as he was not expecting that.

He took a breath as this was a situation where he needed to stay calm. "Mochizuki. You've been drugged and you're not-' he stopped when her smile turned from cute to seductive. He never believed Deku that she was strong, but he was a believer now as she easily switched their positions and he was roughly put on his back on his carpet floor, with her on top of him.

He looked up and his mouth seemed to turn dry as he got a good look at Mio and how her outfit seemed to accentuate her best assets.

"Damn! You're ripped too?! How about it sexy? I'll show you mine if you show me yours" She smirked as she stripped her lacy black crop top off.

Katsuki turned as red as her lacy bra holding her large breast and his brain started to short circuit.

She giggled as she grabbed his hands and placed them gingerly on her hips and leaned closer, "You can touch all you want too. I know you like what you see, at least one part of you is honest." She smirked as she grinded her hips and he groaned as it felt so fucking good. He was healthy man, so it was no surprise that he was already hard.

"Mochizu-" he gritted his teeth when she firmly gripped his hair and whispered. "You talk too much hot stuff." And she shut up his next argument by promptly kissing him.

(**lemon scenes Skip if no likey scenes**)

This was not what he was expecting when he got off work early. He was supposed to maybe work out in his gym, maybe read, or do laundry.

No.

Here he was lying on his back on his living room floor, with a hard on for a certain librarian and her oh so obvious frisky side.

He knew that he shouldn't be doing this though. He gripped her waist firmly to push her away but that somehow turned her on as she moaned as she kissed him.

His mouth went slack enough in surprise that she took advantage of it and deepened the kiss. It was instantaneous it seemed as he started to respond back to the kiss.

She squeaked in surprise as he flipped them over and he took charge and his hands gripped her ass firmly and he thrusted his hard member between her legs.

She moaned wantonly as she couldn't wait any longer and ripped apart his button up shirt and hastily pushed it off his shoulders. Her hands roamed down his chiseled chest and he shuddered as her nails would scrape over his abs and seemed to be going lower.

Eventually they took a break from their make out and she moaned sweetly as he started to kiss down her neck. As he started to suck and nip lightly, he realized that she would moan louder at a certain spot. He wanted to hear her moan more, so he nipped and sucked roughly on her neck and he almost growled animalistic when her nails slightly dug into her back and she moaned into his ear.

He bit her neck harshly one more time then pulled away to look at his handiwork.

Mio's face was flush, and he smirked satisfied at the dark obvious hickey on her neck. He wasn't really the type to want to leave marks like that, but he really wanted to leave his mark on her. His and his alone.

She leaned up on her elbows and whispered in his ear. "Y-You have a bed? Or are we going stay on this floor?" And then she sent him over the edge as she nipped his early playfully. He easily scooped her up in his arms and she wrapped her legs around his waist. This didn't stop them from heavily making out and when they finally made it to his room, he laid her across his bed, and he started to shower kisses and nips down her chest. He reached behind her for the clasp of her bra and expertly unclipped it with one hand while the other hand was pulling the zipper from her skirt down. He then looked down at her boots and as much as he thought she looked damn sexy in them, they had to come off. Thankfully they were easy to zip off, and there she was flushed pink in only her panties and her hands covering her breasts with the remnants of her bra.

"really?" He pointed to her covering herself.

She smiled mischievously. "I'm in my underwear, so you have to be fair too." She fake pouted and he had to admit it was a bit cute.

He was able to easily pull his jeans down and he smirked as she looked surprised at the tent size in his boxers.

"Like what you see?" he chuckled. She smirked as she got up to stand in front of him and she let her bra fall on floor. She pressed herself against him and she couldn't help but smile seductively when she felt his hard on twitch a bit against her stomach. "Like what you see handsome?"

Before he could respond yes, she pulled him on to the bed and made him sit on the edge. At first, he was confused but when she got on her knees in front of him. He honestly thought that he was probably dreaming.

She pulled the waist band of his boxers down and his impressive size stood at full attention. She was slightly surprised, but she just took it as a challenge.

She softly kissed the tip that was already leaking pre-cum, before letting her tongue swirl around the tip slow and agonizing. Katsuki almost lost his breath when she started engulfing as much of him into her mouth. She wasn't able to take all of him, but what she couldn't reach she used her hands.

He gripped the bed sheets so hard that his knuckles were turning white and his quirk almost started to lose control. Her eyes were closed in concentration to her task but every so often she would open them and look up into his. He cursed internally as he knew for a fact that she would be the death of him. He groaned as she tried to take more of him and he felt the tip of his dick start hitting the back of her throat, and it took all of his strength to not grab her hair and push her down further on his dick as he was so close.

He cursed on how the hell she was just so damn good at giving head, and that she was turning him into putty in her hands.

It just took one more look into her eyes and the vibration of her moan on his dick, to make him cum into the back of her throat.

He quickly pulled away as he felt bad that he didn't give her a warning that he was close, but she surprised him as she didn't look disgusted one bit and didn't spit.

'No fucking way…did she just swallow?' he thought.

She looked up at him and she smiled seductively. "Mmmm. You tasted really good."

He felt a bit challenged and he couldn't help but respond. "Let's see how you taste." As he pulled her back on to the bed and she expected him to pull her panties down, but he didn't.

He started to nip the top of her breast and lower down to her perked bud. He started to nip and suck with his mouth on one breast and pinch the other with his hand.

She jolted as his free hand started rubbing her sensitive nerves over her underwear. She knew that she was getting very wet and that soon it would start seeping out of her underwear for him to feel.

Sure enough her panties were wetter than ever and Katsuki chuckled as he pushed the panties aside and started rubbing at her entrance and he groaned as he felt how hot and wet she was.

Mio was moaning as he started pumping his fingers in a come-hither motion inside her. His mouth started moving lower from her breast to her stomach and finally lacy panties that were now too wet to be wearing comfortably.

He easily with her, help pulled them down her thighs and he couldn't help but like that she had trimmed design of a star.

She was already sensitive from his teasing, so when he grabbed her thighs roughly and pulled her lower half closer to him, she almost screamed in surprise when his tongue started exploring her sensitive nerves.

She tried to pull away as it was already too intense for her but his grip on her thighs was too strong and she couldn't help but moan as his grip was near bruising as he teased her mercilessly.

To Katsuki, he couldn't get enough of her sweet taste and was getting hard again as he heard her moans get louder and louder. He couldn't help but smirk that his joking assumption from before could be true, that she was a screamer.

"P-P-Please.. I-It's ahh! It's too mmmm much!" she begged between her panting moans.

"No way in hell. It's only fair I get a taste of you." He chuckled as he started to pump his fingers in her entrance faster.

"NNNGH! No! Ahhh! Please! I-I can't! I-" her nails dug into his hair as she felt her tipping point getting closer.

"Come for me Mio." He growled as he sucked harshly on her oversensitive nub.

Like a dam was broken, Mio screamed in ecstasy and her back curved off the bed as her body shuddered from the multitude of orgasms that coursed through her body. She was feeling very lightheaded and tired form such an ordeal that she didn't realize that she was fading back into unconsciousness.

Katsuki felt like he was in heaven and he had no plans of ever coming back down to earth. He didn't know if it was just the taste of her or the pride that he could make her cum this hard from just eating her out like that.

* * *

(**lemon scene end)**

Once he came down from his high, he looked up and he saw that she was breathing calmly, and he was shocked that she was asleep.

At first, he was disappointed that they couldn't continue, but then he was mortified that he even let it get this far in the first place.

'Shit! What the fuck was I thinking?! She was drugged and I fucking took advantage of her. Shit! I'm such an asshole.' he thought as he felt that he really deserved an ass kicking for what he did.

* * *

Unbeknownst to him four men were frantically looking for their sister as they found her phone was left on the ground with her nowhere around.

Someone unfortunate was about to find out what happens when you mess with the Alpha teams' sister.

* * *

_** How's it going y'all! I know it's been awhile since I updated, but I'm one of the unlucky people who don't have the option to work at home. I work in security , so I'm always on call and I never get that much time on my computer. Another note. I never really did a sensual scene like that before, so please be gentle when reviewing on that.**_

_**I know with everyone stuck at home, fanfiction chapters are popping out like crazy, I'll try yo keep up. Please leave reviews or questions and I'll be happy to answer in the next chapter. thank you, and stay safe out there.**_

_**-M**_


	8. Chapter 8

Mio started to stir in a very comfortable bed as she moaned in delight when she grabbed the fluffy comforter and hugged it closer to her body. As her consciousness was starting to come back fully to her, she realized that she felt a bit queasy. She scrunched her eyes in confusion, as she knew she shouldn't have a hangover from the amount of alcohol she had. After years of drinking heavily with her brothers she knew when she deserved a hangover.

Carefully she opened her eyes and picked her head up to look at her nightstand for the time.

She blinked a couple of times when she didn't see her nightstand and she almost shrugged it off when she thought she might be at her brother's hotel.

She looked around the room in search of one of her brothers, but she frowned as she realized that she wasn't in a hotel room.

She pushed the blankets back to sit up properly and she hissed when the cold air hit her skin. She shivered and looked down to see that she was completely naked.

Her eyes went wide, and she had to stop herself from screaming in shock. She quickly pulled the blanket back on her body and she controlled her breathing as she tried to wrack her brain as to how she got here.

'Left my apartment with my brothers. Drank a heavy amount of alcohol. Danced with a pinky pie dancer. Drank some more- wait I drank something different!' she thought as she remembered that she drank something sweet. She had never drunk anything fruity during her night outs. She was trying to figure out why she would even order such a drink.

She combed her hand through her hair, and she winced when the back of her head seemed to have a small bump. "How? I-" she whispered to herself but small images of a man with dark hair who offered her the drink. Of him grabbing her in an alley. The last thing she remembers was that she tried to fight back, and she got him good, but he pinned her by the throat and started choking her.

She wanted to run to the nearest bathroom and puke, but she was vulnerable now and she didn't want her rapist to catch her awake.

She quickly activated her tattoo and she nearly cried in relief when she felt the warm burn. Her brothers could track her now, and she sure as hell was going to let them kill the bastard.

She first needed to get something to wear and she bit her lip in frustration when she couldn't find her top and her boots were missing.

She quietly scooted off the bed with the blanket and she was surprised that she didn't feel the pain in her lower region that she should have been expecting.

Quietly walking what seemed to be a walking closet, she turned on the lights and it was a large bathroom with a closet connected at the end.

She didn't like the idea of wearing the creep's clothes, but she needed to wear something moveable in case she needed to fight the bastard off.

She looked at herself in the mirror and she immediately ran to the toilet to vomit. She was disgusted that the asshole left a large hickey on her neck, and she didn't even want to imagine what else he did while she was passed out.

After emptying her stomach, she just closed the lid as she didn't want to alert her attacker by flushing it. She dropped the blanket and grabbed a worn black shirt with a skull design, and she couldn't help but smirk as this shirt was foreshadowing her perpetrators demise.

She was thankful that the guy seemed to at least keep his closet in order as she was able to find a drawer that held some boxers for her to wear as she knew that pants would be too big.

Finally dressed to her satisfaction she walked back into the room and walked towards the bedroom door and listened for any noise on the other side.

Silence.

Putting her stealth skills to use, she quietly opened the door and softly padded down the hallway, passing what might have been another bathroom and bedroom. Till she looked around the corner and saw an empty kitchen that had an open view of the living room.

She kept her guard up as she highly doubted that her attacker would leave her alone in his own place.

There were only two likely scenarios.

He was confident that whatever he drugged her with that she would still be out, or.

He was still in the apartment and he was waiting till she slipped up and revealed herself.

She kept her guard up in case of number 2 as she padded into the living room and she saw the remaining part of her outfit on the couch. She grabbed it and made her way to the front door to get the hell out of there while she still could.

The sound of footsteps from the hallway outside the door made her stop as she heard the jingling of house keys. She ran towards the kitchen and she grabbed two steak knives from the wrack and hid behind the small crevice between the fridge and the wall. It was a 50/50 shot that the fucker would walk past her and she can get the drop on him.

She slowed her breathing as she heard the front door open and close. She started counting the steps as it should take about 23 of them till, he was in the right position.

19-20-21-22.

Once she saw a leg come into her view around the corner, she striked.

She could have easily stabbed him in the heart and just been done with him, but she wanted him alive so she can have her brothers question him. She swung her left arm out and hit the fucker with the handle of the knife, right in the throat.

She smiled in satisfaction at the sound of him choking for air, and she spun her body out of her hiding spot to roundhouse kick him in the face.

She was already in full swing in her kick when she noticed that the hair color. The guy she was about to kick didn't match the color she saw last night.

It was already too late as her leg made contact with the side of the blonde's head and he went tumbling onto the living room floor. She still didn't want to take a chance that he could attack her. So, she straddled his waist and applied a warning pressure of the knife on his neck and another positioned above his liver.

"**Don't move"** her voice was calm and icy.

As soon as her eyes made connection with surprised red ones. She gasped as she realized that it was bakugou she hit. She quickly removed the knives and threw the one from his neck aside and the other discreetly placed on the waistband of the boxers. "Shit! Bakugou?!"

"Hack!- What-Cough! The fuck?!" he yelled in between coughs as he glared up at her.

She got knocked out of her stupor as he yelled at her, she then remembered how she woke up earlier.

She glared back at him and grabbed the collar of his shirt and started shaking him. "That's my fucking line! Where the hell am I?! And why the fuck was I naked?! Did-Did we …...have ...s-s-sex?" she started to stutter red faced in the end, as she loosened her grip on his shirt.

He turned red himself, but he covered it with a cough, "No we didn't have sex! Get the fuck off of me and I'll explain." he had to look away from her as he realized that she was wearing one of his old shirts and it was obviously too big on her. Her shoulder was exposed to show off the hickey he gave her last night, and he couldn't help it that he liked what he was looking at.

She turned bright red as she realized that again that she was in an inappropriate position with the blonde. She jumped off of him and started playing with the hem of the shirt in embarrassment.

He sat up and rubbed his throat in a soothing gesture, as he tried to not let his mind wander dangerously too close to what he did last night.

"What's the last thing you remember, and I fill in the gaps. I have some questions for you as well." he huffed as he walked past her to the coffee maker.

Mio didn't like the fact that she was eventually going to be interrogated, but she probably had no choice in the matter if she wanted to know how she somehow woke up at bakugou's apartment.

"Coffee?" he offered as he scooped the grounds into the filter.

"Yes, please. You have cream?" She asked as she leaned against the counter to wait for the brewing coffee.

"I took you more for a straight black type, but I guess I shouldn't be surprised since you seem to have a secret side of yourself." he gave her a pointed look as he knew that she was trying to at least curve the impending conversation.

"Look, I had a hell of a week thanks to some stupid heroes and my brothers were in town, and I wanted to unwind. There is no crime against that." she glared at him as he handed her a coffee mug and she quietly mumbled 'thank you' as she leaned against the counter.

He gave her a disbelieving look, "So you got so drunk that you let yourself fall victim to a scumbag? I honestly thought you had a better head on your shoulders. Guess I was wrong." he gave her a condescending smirk as he calmly placed his mug down.

If coffee wasn't sacred to her, then she would have thrown the mug at the smirking blonde. He raised his eyebrow in challenge as her fiery ember eyes glared deathly at him.

"I can take care of myself Bakugou. I've done it all my life, last night was a minor inconvenience."

"Minor?! Mochizuki. I don't think you understand the danger you were in last night!" he growled as he stomped into her personal space.

"I understand what danger is fucker, and that is nothing. I'm a quirkless woman, you think this is my first rodeo. No! This was the first time that I..-tch! Never mind." she huffed as she looked away from his stare and she calmly sipped her coffee before placing it down as well.

"Look, I already know that you're some retired captain, and you've seen shit, but last night you were vulnerable." he had some satisfaction that she looked surprised that he knew about her past.

He wasn't expecting her to grab the collar of his shirt and forcibly switch their positions. He was now pushed against the counter and she had her body pressed flush against his, and a knife pointed up under his chin.

"**How do you know about my past?" **this time Katsuki was able to really see what Deku meant about Mio being someone not to mess with, but he refused to show weakness.

"You really going to threaten a hero in his own home? Not smart, but I gotta give it to you. Pretty ballsy." He grinned in challenge.

"**I won't ask again. How do you know my past? I have no problem spilling your blood to get my answers." **She glared as she bared her teeth in anger.

"Heh. It was Deku. You happy?" he chuckled as she slowly lowered the knife and placed it on the counter, but she still had a firm grip on his collar.

"How much did Midoriya tell you?" her voice wasn't as icy as before, so he knew that he was slightly in the clear.

"How you two met." he answered calmly.

She had a look of contemplation but shook it off as she let go of his collar and returned to her coffee she had set down.

"...Fine….. About last night…...The last thing I remember was that I headbutted that sick fuck in the nose and he started to choke me. After that, nothing." She looked away as she was mad at herself for even letting herself be a victim in the first place.

"Really that's it? Nothing after?" He asked genuinely surprised.

"No….. I...It must have been a new date rape drug or something…..I've had the drug before and I can fight it long enough to get to my brothers at least, or alert them. It was different this time." she scoffed at herself.

"Mochizuki." his voice was low, and Mio looked up in surprise when Katsuki this time pushed her to the counter opposite of him, effectively trapping her.

"Wha- Bakugou?! What are you-?"

"You were almost raped last night. I was there when I caught the bastard pinning you to the wall. I was going to chase him, but you went limp. Mochizuki, if I didn't show up then more than likely we wouldn't be having this conversation. I don't give two fucks if you had training or something in that. You don't brush shit off like that easily." he glared.

"I-I'm fine bakugou. I told you I can take care of myself." She tried to push his chest away from her, but she surprised how solid he was and how she couldn't get him to budge.

"Drunk. Sober. It doesn't matter. If someone sees an opening, they will take it. That fucker saw it and you got cocky." He kept berating her.

"You don't know shit Bakugou!" She kept trying to push him away.

"You were right it wasn't the typical date rape drug. As soon as I brought you here to recover you started stripping off your clothes eagerly." he grabbed her shoulders to make her look at him.

"Wh-What?" she stuttered.

"I was able to get you in my room before you embarrassed yourself more. Do you understand? That drug made you lose your inhibition and you would have probably willingly had sex with that fucker!" he shook her shoulders and he looked livid.

Katsuki had no idea why the thought of some other asshole using her pissed him off so much, even though he hated himself enough for what he lied about. He felt like such a hypocrite, but he just wanted to get his point across.

"FINE! I get it! I fucked up!" She yelled in frustration as she continued her onslaught of pushing him away.

"Do you Mio?! If I was a few minutes late, I would have to explain to Deku that the woman who saved his life is dead! He would have to tell your brothers that you were raped and killed, and they would blame themselves that they didn't save you! He would have to tell Kaida that the woman she sees as a god-damn hero is dead! Damn it Mio! Do you really fucking get it!?" he gripped her arms harder than he thought and definitely left bruises, but she didn't wince in pain.

She stopped fighting against him and he saw her face morph into regret, he sighed as he knew that his words finally got through to her.

"I…I'm sorry." She feebly whispered.

He sighed as he felt that he finally got through to her.

She picked her head up and their eyes met for only a second before she averted her gaze. "T-Thank you….for saving my….Life." she struggled and he snorted as that was the weakest thank you he was ever given. It should have pissed him off, but it was just amusing seeing the confident librarian struggle to even show her gratitude.

When she jumped to attention he thought she was going to start yelling at him for laughing at her, but he became alarmed when the lights to his apartment were cut off and his blackout curtains weren't helping him see what the hell was going on.

"What the fu-OOF!" Both of his arms were grabbed by two sets of hands and pulled away from Mio and he was instantly hit hard in the stomach by what felt like a 1% punch from Deku.

The arms holding him didn't let him bend forward in pain, but they pulled him roughly to the ground and his arms were splayed apart and weighted down by something.

He was going to explode whatever was holding him down, but he felt something cold and sharp poke his adams apple and the sound of a gun cocking from above his head.

He knew when he was beat, but now he was concerned for Mio safety as he didn't know if whoever got the drop on him in his own home, was doing the same thing to her as well.

Before he can demand who, the assholes were. His kitchen lights turned back on and he had to adjust to the sight of four bulking men all glaring at him with promises of death.

'Holy shit! What the fuck do these guys eat?!' he thought as he did a quick look at the men individually.

Two men were each holding his arms down and had sharp daggers prepped to stab his palms. Both with tan skin, but one darker than the other. His eyes looked up and he could see the barrel of a large rifle pointed over his head being held by a man with pale skin and white hair. The last guy could be all mights cousin if he had one with how large he was, but his glare was too menacing to be compared to the retired number one hero. His body was hunched over the prone Katsuki and he looked down to see that the large blonde wasn't holding a simple knife or dagger. It was a fucking machete!

He was trying to figure out who they were and when he pissed them off, but the voice of Mio interrupted his thought from that.

"Holy shit! Guys! I'm fine! I'm fine! He didn't hurt me! Now get off of him!" Mio yelled at the men and the men looked at each other in confusion and disappointment.

"But sis?"

'SIS?!' Katsuki thought as he froze in surprise.

"No 'buts'! You can't kill him! He's a hero damnit!" She yelled but Katsuki still couldn't see her.

"Not much of a hero from the looks of it." the guy to his left who had blue eyes and ocean wave tattoos commented.

"Sure he's a hero sis? Pretty scrawny." The guy holding his right arm commented.

"The smaller they are, the easier it is to hide the body," The guy holding the gun chuckled, which made Katsuki start to sweat.

"It all depends if he laid a hand on our sister, judging by the bruises on her arm and the hickey. Death will be slow for this fucker." The machete wielding man growled.

"**Death will not be happening to him! Get the fuck off of him or I swear to god I will cut all of your dicks off and shove them in different throats. First dick to choke and kill one of you, wins the dick measuring contest! Now get the fuck off of him now!**" Her voice was deadly, and the threat even made Katsuki wince in pain as he saw the brothers quickly get up.

He took a long breath of relief as he no longer faced imminent death. He stared incredulously as the one carrying the rifle strapped it away and ran over to his sister and started obnoxiously crying while hugging her. "Big Sis! We were so worried about you. I thought you finally got lucky, but wh-when we found your phone on the sidewalk, we knew something was wrong! I'm so sorry sis!"

"We got your message and then we tracked you to this apartment, we got scared that some rich asshole tried to use you as a sex slave!" The guy who was formerly on his right side started petting her head affectionately.

"I still don't trust this bastard though. Who gave you that hickey?! Why are you wearing men's clothing?!" The other arm holder picked at the collar of her shirt to look directly at the hickey.

"What the fuck happened Mio?!" The last guy put away his machete and had his arms crossed while wearing a scowl.

The other three men scooted away as they felt that they should get out of the line of fire, which confused Katsuki as he stood away from the group.

Mio looked down in shame as she knew that she was in major trouble this time. It didn't matter if she was the captain before. Blake was still the older brother and she knew that he must have been worried the most.

"I-I drank too much, and I let my guard down. I was drugged." She fidgeted.

"Mio….I told you many times not to talk to anyone you didn't know or let them buy you drinks. You may be the strongest out of all of us, but you are still targeted as a woman." he lectured, and Mio turned red in embarrassment.

"I'm sorry." She turned meek as a last-ditch effort to get her brother to forgive her.

He sighed solemnly and pulled her into an engulfing hug as he patted her head soothingly.

"It's my fault as well sis. I pushed you to go out with us and I pushed you to open up more. I'm sorry sis. I should have kept a better eye on you."

Katsuki felt very awkward watching this touching display but he really couldn't leave now. He almost flinched when the guy who was holding his left arm before still gave him glare, but he just glared back in challenge.

"What the fuck are you staring at?" he growled which got the rests attention.

"How did our sister get here? And why is she not wearing her clothes? Did you take advantage of her when she was vulnerable?" he gave him an icy stare.

Mio quickly pulled away from Blake's arms before Katsuki could defend himself. "Dylan, stop being mean, if it wasn't for Bakugou then I wouldn't be here. The asshole who drugged me didn't use your typical date-rape drug. That's why I couldn't use the signal to alert you that I was in danger." She held her hands out to calm her brother, but Katsuki questioned out loud "signal?" in confusion.

"It's how we are able to track each other in case one of us gets captured, or we need backup. These bad boys aren't just for show, even if they look badass." The white-haired man showed off his tattoo on his right arm that showed black and yellow swirl lines that could be depicted as wind, with an arrow shooting through it.

"It's how they were able to find me here. I didn't know where I was at and who I was dealing with, so I called for help." Mio chuckled nervously.

"How the hell did you get in here?!" Katsuki yelled as it was too early for crazy shit like this.

Mio wondered as well but when she saw her brothers glancing at each other and start nervously sweating, her eyes widened in realization.

"You didn't!" she looked horrified.

"We thought it was life and death sis!" The guy with the rifle quickly held his hands out in surrender.

"It was his idea!" as the blonde buff and the darker buff quickly pointed at each other as scapegoats.

"I honestly don't give a damn." The one who kept giving Katsuki the constant glare, looked indifferent.

Katsuki raised his eyebrow in confusion at Mio for an explanation.

"Uh, Bakugou. I promise to pay for the repair job on your bedroom windows." she fidgeted with her fingers, but Katsuki was more concerned about the damages to his apartment as he ran down the hallway towards his bedroom.

Sure enough, there was a large cut out hole from his floor to ceiling window.

"WHAT THE FUCK!?" He yelled in fury.

He could hear down the hall the men say "Sorry" simultaneously.

He stormed back and Mio averted her gaze as she took a sip of the coffee made for her earlier.

"I think introductions are in order, more as an apology though." the big blonde took the lead as he held his hand out.

"We're Mio's brothers. I know we all look different, but we all just adopted each other as we don't have any living relatives to our own. My name's Blake Anderson, you can address me however makes you comfortable." he smiled nervously and Katsuki begrudgingly shook his hand.

The next guy with flame tattoos who roughly pushed Blake out of the way, held his hand out and he smiled like he just had endless happy energy. Total polar opposite to what he saw before. "Names Koa Sani small fry. Strongest of these losers and wannabes, but you can call me Koa. I don't do formalities much." he grinned before he was pulled into a chokehold by Blake.

"Wanna say that again bitch?" he heard the blonde growl as he started giving Koa a very painful nuggie.

"Behave you two. Or you will go through the maid incident again, but I will send you to the red-light district." Mio grinned evilly as the brothers started to sweat.

Katsuki wanted to ask what the 'Maid incident' was but his hand was pulled into an obnoxious shake by the rifle wielding brother.

"Sup man? Names Edward La Blanc, but just call me Ed. So quick question, since you sweat nitroglycerin and it smells sweet, does it taste sweet too and if so, have you used that as a replacement for whip cream during sex play?"

The question caught the explosive blonde off guard as he turned red from the thought of his body being used like that. He was going to retort angrily at the youngest brother, but Ed was smack hard in the back of the head by the last brother who stayed eerily quiet during the whole thing.

"Tch! How did you end up like this, we raised you better." he growled as he stared daggered at Ed who didn't look the least bit guilty.

"Hey, I just broadened people's horizon when it comes to sex. It's not a crime." he cheekily answered. As he dodged another smack from the glaring brother.

The glare soon positioned on Katsuki and He was still trying to figure out why he was getting so much hate from this particular brother.

"My name is Dylan De Luca. I don't give a shit who you are or if my sister approves of you. If I ever find out that you hurt her in any way, I will kill you without any hesitation." and he didn't hold his hand out in the same sentiment greeting as his brothers, but Katsuki got the message.

"Dylan, please play nice. I know you don't like strangers, but he did save my life." Mio admonished him but he just gave Katsuki one last glare before he turned away from the blonde to stand next to his sister protectively.

Mio just sighed in exasperation as she stepped away from the protective bubble her brothers were smothering her with. She stood in front of Katsuki and he was surprised that she bowed lower than usual and spoke. "Bakugou Katsuki. I would like to formally apologize for my behavior and the damages my brothers inflicted in your home. I am humbly grateful to you for saving my life during my time of weakness." she raised her head up and she looked at Katsuki in confusion as he looked like he swallowed a lemon at what she did.

In reality it was because despite her apology, Katsuki did feel guilty that she was being genuine while he hid the fact that he did take advantage of her during her time of weakness.

"S-Stop being fake Mochizuki. I can already tell that the snobby librarian shtick is a facade." he gruffed as he looked away from her gaze.

A tick mark formed on Mio's forehead as she really didn't like his rude response.

"Oh, I'm the one who's snobby?! I just sucked up my pride and apologized to you, you asswipe! Do you have so much pride that you won't even take a decent fucking apology?!' she harshly pokes him in the chest.

"What did you say midget?!" he growled as his guilt from before was now forgotten and now replaced with anger.

"You heard me spiky! And this 'midget' knocked you on your ass effortlessly. So I'll say whatever the fuck I want!" She growled back.

"Blitz attack is how cowards fight!" He mocked.

"You honestly expect villains to have fucking honor you idiot! It's amazing how you are number two and how the fuck you're still alive if you have faith that villains play nice!"

"You don't know shit what villains are capable of!" he barked as he got in her face.

"Ha! Bitch please! I faced men and women in the eye who make your average villain look like a naughty child during Christmas." she also got in his face.

"You honestly think that your quirkless ass can handle what villains' dish out?! What 'I' a fucking licensed hero have to deal with every day?!" he sneered.

"Quirk or no quirk! I can do a better job than you as I don't waste my fucking time yapping like a Pomeranian and giving my location so easily with a flashy quirk." She returned his sneer in kind.

"Is that a fucking challenge shorty?!" his hands started to spark.

"Damn right it is! When and where so I can wipe that smug grin off your fucking face." She gripped his collar, so they were now eye to eye.

He was going to tell her the location, but a soft ring of a cell phone made them look back towards the brothers who were calmly leaning against the counter, as they were nibbling on snacks, they ransacked from Katsuki's pantry. One, namely Blake was discreetly recording the whole thing on his phone.

"Oh, you two are done? You can keep going. It's pretty rare to get Mio this angry and not at us, so it's entertaining." Koa smirked.

"Dude, anyone get the vibe that if the phone didn't interrupt them, then they were going to fuck each other on the counter with hate sex?" Ed asked innocently and Mio expected her brothers to be as mortified as her, but she felt betrayed as they all nodded their heads in agreement to the perverted younger brother. The two fighting individuals turned bright red and jumped away from each other.

Mio didn't trust herself to look at the blonde or he might see how bad her face was burning in embarrassment.

The same could be said for Katsuki, but it was more the fact that the thought of fucking Mio on his kitchen counter actually sounded appealing. And he was frowning in anger as he tried his best to curb the thought away.

Mio walked over to her brothers and Dylan calmly handed her the still ringing phone and she hastily answered before she missed the call.

"Hello?"

"_Mochizuki-san? Are you alright? I'm not complaining but it's noon and I thought you would be here by now." _ Izuku's voice was overheard by her brothers and Ed instantly took her phone and placed it on speaker.

"Deku-sama! How's it going!" Ed had stars in his eyes that Katsuki recognized as the typical fanboy eyes.

"_Ed. I told you that you don't have to call me sama. It's weird." _ The hero sighed

"Yo green bean! We still have to do your initiation party, can't run forever." Koa grinned, and katsuki raised his brow in confusion.

"_U-Uh. D-do we really h-have to do that? I mean y-you guys like me enough r-right. There's n-no need for an initiation." _ Mio chuckled as she knew the hero was probably sweating heavily.

"No way little dude. You're our new 'alpha team' mascot. You have to take the rights of courage like all of us." Blake chuckled.

"_B-b-but you all drink like beasts! I'll die!" _He whined.

"Stop being a pussy. Next time we are in town, we will find you… and we will kidnap you… and you will be initiated." Dylan calmly spoke.

And there was a pause of silence on the phone before Izuku responded.

"_Which one of you let him watch 'Taken'?" _ And all the brothers started laughing as it was an inside joke.

Mio shook her head, but she couldn't help but chuckle at the closeness her brothers had with the green hero.

"Midoriya. I'm sorry I'm late to pick up Kohi. I had a minor set back from last night." She tried to keep the information lite.

"Not minor, Mochizuki." Katsuki grumbled but he was still heard by Izuku.

"_Kachan!? Wh-what are you and, w-wait what!? Mio-san why are you with kachan?" _ Deku asked flustered, while the brothers were snickering at the adorable pet name.

"Uh. I'll tell you later Midoriya-san." She explained.

"Or better yet." Blake pulled his phone out and pressed a few buttons, then put his phone away further confusing Mio.

"_Huh? Blake why did you send me-? Oh my god! Mio why are you wearing kachans clothes?! D-D-Did you two h-have-?"_

"NO!" the hero and librarian yelled in unison.

"Look Midoriya, I'll tell you later bye!" She grabbed the phone and ended the call, all while glaring at a grinning Blake.

She would have made some death threats at him, but Dylan decided to quickly intervene. "Look at the time. We gotta get you home. Koa and Ed can go pick up Kohi while we get you dressed and fed." he didn't wait for her to rebuke as he bent down and quickly threw her over his shoulder.

"Dylan! Put me the fuck down or I swear to god I will place spiders in your bed again." She tried to climb off her brother, but he had a firm grip around her waist, and he gritted the pain she inflicted with her punches and kicks.

"Nope. You can do better than this scrawny hero, it's about time we get you home." he continued as he walked out the kitchen towards the door.

The rest of the men could hear Mio screaming obscenities, that made Katsuki wince and he cussed on the daily.

"Well great meeting you sparky but we gotta go." Koa patted the hero in the back, and it was hard enough to make Katsuki stumble forward a bit.

"Likewise. Sorry for the whole mess, but she's our baby sister, and we were just worried. We'll have somebody come to fix your window by the end of the day. Let's go Ed." He gestured to the youngest smiling brother.

"I'll be right there bro. Can't have my gun in full view you know." He said as he started dismantling the rifle into pieces.

Blake nodded and walked off behind Koa.

Katsuki sighed in satisfaction, as he didn't really feel as threatened by the fanboy, but more on the older brothers.

"I know what you did." And Katsuki turned his attention to the man who already finished putting his rifle away in a bag.

He was smiling at Katsuki innocently, but he could feel the aura change around the fanboy.

"The others might be fooled, but I know for a fact that you did do something to my sister." Ed continued smiling, and it was starting to get on katsuki's nerve.

"What the fuck are you-"

"The hickey, right? That was you. Obviously didn't have penetration sex, she's not in pain or limping." Ed shrugged and shook his head as he chuckled.

Katsuki wanted to retort but Ed interrupted him again.

"Look, you seem to have this spark thing for my sister. I get it. You're the type to like the feisty girls, especially in bed."

Katsuki turned red with anger. "Look here you piece of shit! I don't have a thing for that snobby midget! I only tolerate her because my god-daughter likes her." He crossed his arms, so he wasn't tempted to kill the Mio's youngest brother. He really hated it when people tried to analyze him or make ridiculous assumptions about him.

"You know, the first thing you should have denied about, was you doing something indecent to my sister. Not that you 'don't' have a thing for her." Ed smirked as he caught the explosive hero red handed.

"W-Wait! I didn't-!"

"Yes, you did. You should get an ass beating by all of us individually, but Mio seemed to have already done that." Ed pointed to the bruise that was forming on Katsuki's neck.

"Also, my sister is alive and well. This is the only leeway I'm giving you for now." Ed placed his hand gently on Katsuki's shoulder and the blonde winced in surprise as he felt something pinch his collar bone.

"But if you ever try something inappropriate to my sister like that again." His once innocent smile turned psychotically evil, and oddly Katsuki was feeling lightheaded. "I'm giving you a heads up that I can scope out a target 2 miles away with an untraceable bullet, and I never miss."

Katsuki was starting to lose his balance and he gripped the counter to keep himself standing.

"Feeling woozy there buddy? Don't worry the drug wears off in an hour. Nighty night sparky." Ed removed his hand and Katsuki caught a glimpse of small sharp needle protrude out of a ring Ed was wearing on his thumb.

He didn't even feel himself hit the floor, before he succumbed to the drug fully, with a grinning Ed walking over him and leaving the apartment with a pep in his step.

* * *

_**Hey guys. I know it's been a while since I updated and all, but my work keeps me busy and I'm also trying to spend as my time with my BF while he is still here visiting me. Lord knows when I'm going to be able to see him again as 6 months has been our longest time apart because of my job. Thank you for the recent reviews and please feel free to write some more. they always make me smile. Next chapter we will see the initiation of the long awaited fight between Mio and Katsuki. Until next time.**_

_**-M**_


End file.
